Crashing Memories
by VioletIntoxication
Summary: The Uchiha brothers have been apart for years, but are suddenly thrown together. Will they be able to pick up the pieces? Main pairing: ItaSasu/Uchihacest with slight OroSasu and more... SasUKE in general . Warning: strong lemons and yaoi content.
1. Chapter 1

**Crashing Memories**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto… Who I'm really mad at… The manga is sssssooooooooo lame right now!!! (Chapter 428) But, yeah, none of the pretty people belong to me… I just wish they did… *sigh* TT_TT

So I know the OroSasu lemon ahead can be a little painful for some of you silly people who hate Orochimaru, but I promise it gets better… Sorry about the short chapter as well… They'll get longer.

Anyway, this fic will mainly be of the ItaSasu/Uchihacest variety (just because it's my favorite), but there is a TON of other SasUKE pairings as well… Yeah and pretty graphic lemons are ahead… You've been warned.

XXXXXX

He stood motionless, denying himself the luxury of stretching his limbs. His anger helped him remain rigid; he knew hundreds could die from any release of his self control. Normally he would not care, but now it would draw far too much attention to himself, and his organization. Besides, the past few days would be useless if the sound ninja were alerted to his presence too soon…

It had been five years since that fateful day in the hallway of a random hotel… He had been on a mission, he could not spare his otouto any more time than necessary; his leader would have found out and possibly killed him just for a few wasted hours. _Oh but how I wanted to waste those hours…_ He was seriously considering it when that asinine toad sage had shown up. That stupid fucker ruined it all. If it had not been for him, Itachi could have just finished his lame mission that he didn't care about anyway, and returned to his younger brother within hours. It would have been so much easier that way. Maybe he would not even be here, outside the sound hideout, just waiting for some stupid lowlife to come wandering out of the precious shelter.

Even if Sasuke had not shown up just then, everything would have been okay. If only Itachi's presence in the leaf village had gone unnoticed by Sasuke, he never would have been on his guard enough to earn the punishment of mangekyou sharingan. Even if help had not immediately been summoned to take Sasuke back to Konoha under guard… So many different situations would have worked out all right, but of course the one scenario where Itachi couldn't get what he truly wanted, no matter what, would just have to happen.

Life was so lame. Itachi would have sighed, if he had felt comfortable enough to do so, but even he was cautious so close to the ultimate enemies' main hideout, though he was well hidden by the thick foliage. He laughed silently; Orochimaru had become his ultimate enemy. It was so sad, really, when Itachi probably could have taken care of the potential problem a long time ago. When they were back in Akatsuki, he should have just acted on his many impulses to rid himself of the snake. It would be so much easier now, and Itachi would probably just have Sasuke all to himself at last.

The Uchiha prodigy had lusted after his dear younger sibling for as long as he could recall. He couldn't help but remember the seemingly innocent games they had played and how it had been so fun to corrupt his innocent little brother without his knowledge. Now Sasuke hated him even more because of it; he had finally realized what had really been happening in their childhood…

Itachi was jarred from his reverie as he noticed a faint chakra several miles away. He sped forward with renewed vigor; he could recognize that chakra anywhere. _Even outside and so far from the hideout huh? Sasuke, you're getting careless…_He thought as a wry smile spread across his lips; now he could reclaim his property.

XXXXXX

The raven lay down comfortably in the grass as the broken moonlight fell onto his lithe form gracefully, making him appear to be even paler than usual. Times were rare that he could let his guard down so much like this. He loved the feeling, though; having no responsibility, no care in the world. It was times like this that he could almost forget about Itachi and all he had done; almost, anyway.

But of course he continued to remember. Nightmares of the Uchiha massacre still came to him regularly, only now, they were just dreams; he kind of enjoyed the blood covering the walls. The raven wondered if he should consider that to be a bad sign… Well, he had already consciously lost his sanity, so he decided to disregard the thought altogether. The bloody corpses of his clan gave him a valid reason to be alive; to _exist_. He had to kill Itachi, he had to get revenge. It was his duty for his clan, and he knew he had to carry it out eventually…

But now he was perfectly content to just lie in the grass on a hill a few miles away from the Sound village; to listen to the wind softly brushing across his nude form.

The man lying next to him stirred. "Sasuke-kun…" he sighed heavily, "So you're awake…"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," he said coolly, "it is you who has slept in this time."

"Hmm, yes… I suppose that is just proof of your skill." The snake sannin chuckled lightly. "Don't you remember when I could make you sleep for days after just one night of fun?"

It was Sasuke's turn to chuckle. "Ah, of course Sensei; but those days are long past… I doubt you could make me sleep for even a few hours straight now…"

"Is that a challenge?" Orochimaru asked almost icily, a lustful look taking over his gaze.

"Not at all, _Master_… I was simply speaking the truth. But if you want to take it that way…" he leaned closer for a light kiss.

The snake sannin accepted his mouth hungrily, turning the kiss into a bruising one. After finally stopping for air, Orochimaru moved down to suck on Sasuke's neck; the beginning of yet another mark meant to symbolize ownership. The younger man shuddered in pleasure as his sensei made a wet trail down his chest. "Orochimaru-sama…" he nearly gasped, almost wanting him to stop; the snake sannin loved to tease.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru taunted, moving further down to lightly lick his students' inner thigh, earning him another shudder of pleasure.

"I…" they stopped abruptly as they caught the same scent in the air.

"Some fool picks now to try to invade the village?" Orochimaru hissed angrily.

But Sasuke did not move. He lay frozen; _I know that scent… _He knew it far too well… "Why is he…?" he breathed. He had no idea as to what he should do. Sasuke had not seen Itachi for five years, why would he show up now?

XXXXXX

A/N

Hey guys… This is only my second fic, but I started it long before _Always_ was even thrust into my head. So, yeah, be gentle… No, actually, don't; I want to improve.

But please do review with constructive criticism… Or don't… Really, just review!!! Pretty please? XD

Again, I need to know if I should continue this fic… I have several more chapters written up, so I can post regularly enough, I think. Suggestions are most welcome!

Most of all, thanks for reading!!! ^_^ (even if you hated it…)

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication, aka: Vi, Violet, Viotox, Toxy, Raven, etc; whichever you like, or just make up your own :D

Thanks again!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!!! Another chapter… Thanks for the reviews XD

Again, I do not own Naruto… Yeah so this chapter includes a little more graphic OroSasu, as well as some serious Itachi torture… Hehehe…

XXXXXX

The Akatsuki member scowled as the boy tensed; Sasuke did not seem the least bit scared, only upset about being interrupted while in the company of his lover. Itachi watched them, lip curling in disgust. That thing was touching his brother. That thing had run its tongue over his brother countless times, by the look of it. The many marks marring Sasuke's pale flesh were plenty evidence of that… They seemed too natural together, and Itachi instantly decided that Orochimaru would die an extravagantly painful death. He would rip that disgustingly long tongue right out of the thing's mouth; he would rip off each of his limbs one by one. He would…

But his thoughts were interrupted as the figures on the hill began to move again. Sasuke licked Orochimaru's cheek up to his ear, and whispered something just loud enough so that Itachi could pick it up, "Forget them. Kabuto can handle it." He breathed, sucking on the snake sannin's ear lobe.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in fury. The damn boy was taunting him! Sasuke knew Itachi was nearby, he probably even assumed he was watching… _And so he keeps going?!_ The Akatsuki member growled in rage; his damn otouto was pushing his limits much further than ever before. Itachi tried in vain to stop the warmth that was spreading deep in his groin.

Now Sasuke was straddling the snake sannin, slowly moving his tongue in small circles down the smooth chest all the while. Orochimaru groaned in pleasure feeling himself grow harder by the second.

Itachi tried desperately to turn away, but all he could think of was how he seriously wished he was a certain sannin with a remarkably long tongue… He thought he was going to explode as Sasuke moved even further down the snake and lightly nibbled at his inner thighs, too near to the base of Orochimaru's cock. The snake sannin gasped in pleasure, trying to sit up. Sasuke pushed him down. "Be patient, Sensei. You will get what you want soon enough…" and with that Sasuke took the whole of Orochimaru's pulsing member in his mouth, suckling it erotically.

Itachi would make Sasuke pay for this later; that was for certain. He watched enviously as the sannin wove his fingers into Sasuke's hair, pushing him further onto his cock. Sasuke simply took it in swing and complied. From Orochimaru's expression, Itachi could tell he was close to release. The elder Uchiha scowled as the snake hissed and gasped in pure ecstasy, releasing into the raven's mouth. To Itachi's surprise, his little brother took it all in, seeming to savor the taste. His disgust deepened. How many times had they done this over the past few years? How did it start? When? Why would Sasuke allow such an event to occur in the first place? How had Orochimaru broken him down? The mere closeness of the two was enough to drive Itachi further into insanity; why that thing and not him?!

XXXXXX

Sasuke smirked at the frustration he could feel emanating from his brother. He got some sadistic pleasure from Itachi's suffering, and even more in the knowledge that only he could make him feel that way.

As he started to work his tongue up his masters body again, Orochimaru suddenly grabbed his wrists and roughly turned him over so that their roles were reversed. Of course the younger Uchiha could have prevented this, but he knew how much his brother liked it when he was mercilessly controlled, so he submitted willingly. Besides, it wasn't all that bad…

Orochimaru's long tongue shot into Sasuke's mouth, searching every crevice, tasting every part of him… He had never been able to get over just how perfect, how "heavenly" it tasted… His student really was flawless in so many ways, especially now that their relationship had become so much more intimate than before. Sasuke groaned against the snake's strong tongue, battling ruthlessly with his own. They parted lips for air again, the sannin almost gasping; Sasuke merely chuckled, "Getting tired sensei? I guess we could stop… if you really want to…" he taunted. The raven knew only too well that Orochimaru would never stop, no matter the consequences.

The snake sannin took the boy in another powerful, bruising kiss, answering his question without a doubt as he dug his fingernails into the boy's neck, drawing blood. "This will never end, my Sasuke. You belong to me now, and I will never ever let anyone else so much as touch you…" he said with a somewhat threatening air as he began to lap up the blood, daring anyone to lay a hand on his lover.

"Hmmm… I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that, Orochimaru-sama…" Sasuke grinned wickedly, glancing in Itachi's direction.

"I will make you mine forever…" Orochimaru growled defensively as his tongue slid out to lick every part of Sasuke, eventually moving down to his tight ass. Sasuke moaned deeply as his lover's tongue entered him, stretching him. He still couldn't believe how much muscle the long tongue possessed… It moved inside him, coating him completely as his throbbing cock grew harder. Only his master could give him this pleasure, though sometimes it was incredibly frustrating to be completely prepared when all he wanted was a good rough fuck.

XXXXXX

Itachi glared, eyeing them jealously. He almost wished he had such a tongue; he even almost wished he actually was Orochimaru… Though he quickly removed that thought from his mind; the snake sannin was just a bit too sick, even for him.

Normally, he would have been long gone, but the fact that if he moved more than an inch at a time sound ninja would be all over him kind of made him stay put; Orochimaru wasn't that stupid. There was no doubt that he would hear the Uchiha and call the entire village to his attention. Although, if Sasuke just happened to scream at that moment… Itachi began to plan his escape.

It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy seeing his brother in such a manner, actually he enjoyed it even a bit too much. It was just that he wanted to be the one giving such pleasure, or at least in charge of the situation that had Sasuke twisting in such pleasure… Yet another sick fantasy began to pervade his thoughts (as if they weren't perverted enough already with such a scene), but again his planning was interrupted easily by another of Sasuke's delicious groans.

It disturbed him to no end that his brother had been claimed by such a "thing" as Orochimaru. Itachi killed everyone for the undivided love of his brother, and the raven hated him enough to fuck a snake just to spite him!

With a small exasperated sigh, Itachi tried in vain to turn his thoughts away from the teacher and student so plainly before him. _Concentrate; I have to get out of here, and soon. Fighting with a boner would be pretty damn hard…_ he snickered slightly, _no pun intended…_

XXXXXX

The boy groaned in disappointment as his sensei's tongue left him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. It will be replaced with something much bigger soon…" the snake sannin mocked in his sing-song voice as he ran his tongue up his student's length. Sasuke responded with a mouth-watering shudder. Orochimaru loved to tease the raven, and then laugh at how angry he got.

"Just fuck me already…" Sasuke said, annoyed by this time.

Orochimaru moved up to his student's ear. "No." he whispered in the simple yet erotic manner that only he could master. "I want to play for a little longer; you know I haven't tasted you for so long…"

"Like what, maybe a couple hours?" Sasuke replied sarcastically, yet at the same time enjoying his sensei's eagerness in a slightly perverted way. He could just see Itachi cringe as he learned their "activities" were an incredibly regular occurrence.

The snake chuckled deeply, moving down his student again, this time taking the raven's near painful erection in his mouth.

Sasuke moaned again, arching his back in pleasure while unconsciously thrusting upwards with his hips in an action simply begging for more. Orochimaru obliged gladly, taking Sasuke's whole length into his mouth while stroking it with his great tongue, thoroughly enjoying the noises issued from his student.

XXXXXX

The elder Uchiha's self control was slowly being eaten away as his brother's moans became more intense. Then, his chance came. Sasuke screamed his master's name in ultimate pleasure.

Itachi had not been expecting such an alluring sound, and stopped dead. He wanted to hear the raven issue such a sound again. Even if he was not the cause, the Uchiha prodigy could not help but get even harder, if possible. Itachi seriously thought he would explode… The pair hadn't even gotten to the actual fucking part yet, and he was completely, not to mention painfully, aroused.

Then he got his wish. Sasuke issued another cry, finally releasing into his sensei's mouth. Itachi trembled with jealousy as the snake lapped up all the warm delicious liquid. How had that thing gotten so far?!

XXXXXX

A/N

And another chapter down!!! So let me know what you think… Again, I LOVE reviews!!! Thanks so much to those who have done so already; it means a lot to know that my work is appreciated by someone… Also, the favorites/subscriptions are VERY encouraging!

You know, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I become to update… *hint hint, wink wink* Hahh… But really, it does help. XD (and, yeah, I know that authors always say that, but oh well; it is quite true)

So I'm going to try and update at least once a week, but my main goal is to stay ahead in my writing so that I don't have to force my dear readers (however few they may be) to wait forever for plot developments because I know how much I personally hate waiting… (just like Sasori lol…)

Oh and the plot will be getting better soon… And a hell of a lot more random… ^.^' I really went to town with a ton of random fantasy fic ideas that I have…

Thanks again!

VioletIntoxication


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Sorry I'm kind of late with the update… But, as usual, I don't own Naruto (but damnit I'm close… Jk; I'm just trying to make myself feel special…)

So, everyone, we have some exciting things in the chapter today… First, it's FINALLY the last part of our super special OroSasu lemon!!! I know so many of you will be oh-so-happy to see it end… *sniffle sniffle* I quite liked it… Anyone with me? *silence* Shit…

Oh, and thanks for the reviews XD… It really does make me write faster… I had this chapter done, by the way, it's just that some silly alcoholic interruptions got a hold of me last night. And now to stop the rambling, and get to the fucking lemon already… Oh yeah! BJ (blowjob) alert!!! (and it's not OroSasu either, muhuahahahaha…)

XXXXXX

Sasuke's breathing slowed as Orochimaru found his way to the raven's mouth, letting him taste himself on the warm tongue. Although the younger Uchiha wanted to taunt his brother as long as possible, Sasuke didn't think he could take the teasing of his sensei any longer. The urgency of his kiss told the snake sannin what he wanted.

Orochimaru gladly lowered his tongue to Sasuke's entrance again and began thrusting into it, easily finding what he was looking for.

Sasuke moaned loudly as the snake grazed his prostate; he had nearly memorized the location.

XXXXXX

He was totally sick for taking such pleasure in this, he thought to himself. Sasuke was his brother! He had told himself this so many times, but it had not changed his desires yet. He knew that he would have to claim the raven as his own before he could find any sort of peace.

But then, how the hell was he supposed to do that with the snake thing all over his otouto? Itachi should have killed Orochimaru when he first showed up… He gladly would now, except for the "small" problem of his excruciatingly painful erection that would undoubtedly make it incredibly difficult to move at any speed, let alone fast enough to take on the snake.

He growled deeply in displeasure, but knew he was stuck. Itachi would just have to stay there and anxiously wait for whatever fate Sasuke had in store for him…

XXXXXX

The raven had almost entirely forgotten that Itachi was so nearby. He moaned his approval as Orochimaru swung the students' legs over his pale shoulders, and positioned his throbbing length at the tight entrance, as he had done so many wonderful times before.

It was impossible for one with eyes as observant as Itachi's to miss the familiarity with which this action was carried out. Of course this only made the Uchiha prodigy angrier. He wanted to have such a close relationship with Sasuke; he wanted to be the one that the raven would moan for… He wanted to be the only one that could please Sasuke in such a personal way. Goddamnit he just wanted to fuck him!

No, Itachi thought as a strange feeling swept over him. He didn't _just_ want to fuck his brother; he wanted to make love to him. He truly wanted to know him; to love him. He wanted to be the one that knew all Sasuke's secrets; the one to console him; the one to save him; the one to always be there for him. Itachi realized that he wanted his otouto to look up to him and depend on him again; just like when they were children.

But of course he wanted their relationship to be so much more than that… Itachi's feelings went so much deeper than lust; he loved the raven. He wanted to make him happy, though of course complete possession was mandatory. For once in his life, the Uchiha prodigy cared completely about someone other than himself.

Sasuke's outcry of pleasure as Orochimaru mercilessly thrust into him interrupted his thoughts, and Itachi went back to plotting his revenge against the pair.

"Scream my name, Sasuke-kun…" his sensei whispered with a menacing tone in his ear. "I want the whole country to know who you belong to, now and forever…"

"Orochimaru…" the raven gasped breathlessly, while trying to get up the strength to scream his masters name. He had been expecting this, of course. Orochimaru always made sure Sasuke knew exactly who was delivering such pleasure.

The snake sannin continued to thrust relentlessly into his student, pumping Sasuke all the while. The raven never looked as perfect as when his features were twisted in passion; Orochimaru lived for those moments, and he made it a point to make them as frequent as possible. He loved what he could do to the pale boy, and how no one else was allowed. Sasuke belonged to him, and there was no way the snake would ever relinquish his hard won prey.

"O-OROCHIMARU!" he finally forced out, as his master screamed his name simultaneously, with perhaps a little more intensity. They released in unison, Sasuke enjoying the heat as the snakes warm semen spilled into him; making him feel complete at last.

Orochimaru collapsed on top of him, tiredly trying to lap up as much of the young Uchiha's seed as he could considering how exhausted he was, yet again. "Sasuke-kun…" he breathed, reluctantly getting off the raven.

Sasuke hated the feeling of loss that always came as his master withdrew from him.

A light breeze played across their forms, lying sleepily in the now damp grass. "I guess I don't really mind belonging to you after all, Orochimaru-sama…" the young Uchiha commented sleepily.

"I knew you would come around, my Sasuke…" Orochimaru replied, drawing the raven closer to his body; he loved the warm flesh that eagerly greeted him as he threw a light sheet over his pet; the snake didn't like anyone else even _looking_ at him.

Sasuke sighed, shutting his eyes. He let his mind wander to what Itachi would do next; he was in quite an interesting position at the moment, having missed his potential escape completely…

XXXXXX

What the hell was he supposed to do now? It was quite clear that Sasuke wanted him to suffer as much as possible, and considering his current state he couldn't just speed away without consequence. The Uchiha decided it was his best bet to wait until the snake sannin and his new sex pet were asleep, and then try to very slowly inch away from the Sound village territory… He was still pretty sure he would get caught, but it was the only chance he would get.

The pairs' breathing slowed, and Itachi was just about to take his chance, when he heard footsteps sweeping lightly across the grassy hill.

Soon Kabuto, the medic nin and one of Orochimaru's most trusted servants, wandered into view; hesitating only slightly at the sight of the tangled limbs before him. It was apparent that he had witnessed the lovers in such a manner before, and often, it seemed, from his cool composure and perfectly executed expression when he spotted them. However, the air of disgust was unmistakable. And was that a flash of angered as he spotted the snake?

"Orochimaru-sama…" the medic nin asked timidly; he knew he would be violently reprimanded for interrupting the pair later.

"What the hell could be so important that you must bother me with it now?" the snake-sannin hissed, his eyes still closed as if denying the fact that he would have to open them and move soon.

"Sorry, but we cannot seem to locate the intruder…" Kabuto said quietly.

"And what the fuck do you want me to do about that?!" Orochimaru nearly yelled, reluctantly sitting up. Pure fury showed through his serpentine glare.

Kabuto almost flinched with the intensity of such a look; he switched into defensive mode. "Well I didn't want anyone to catch you by surprise! You're so _distracted_ that I couldn't be sure if you would actually notice, or even give a damn if anyone came up to slaughter you!"

Itachi was pretty sure Kabuto was quite right; the snake didn't look like he ever wanted to move. The older Uchiha grimaced, thinking about how Orochimaru was sure to die happy as long as he had his little "toy" to play with…

Said toy watched lazily as his sensei and the medic nin bickered loudly. It was apparent that he simply didn't care enough to join in, seeing as how he knew who the intruder was and where he was hiding.

"Fine, but be rest assured Kabuto, you will have an extremely bloody punishment later… You won't be able to heal anything for a week, including the crimson mass that will become your skull." Orochimaru spat coolly, reluctantly getting up to go find the damned intruder. He was going to miss his second favorite part of the day; a nice warm nap with his pretty raven pet.

Finally the two sound ninja departed, leaving Sasuke to lay on the hill lost in thought. After a minute or two, Itachi decided it was finally safe to exhale, and did so as his brother called out to him, sighing almost sleepily. "What is it that you want with the sound village, _nii-san_?" Sasuke drawled, putting special emphasis on the personal name he had for his brother.

Itachi growled audibly. "You know damn well that I have absolutely no interest in your village. You know exactly why I am here Sasuke."

The Akatsuki member glared as he saw his brother smile slightly to himself. "Actually, Itachi, I haven't the slightest idea as to what you want…" he responded playfully. "But I do know you have a rather painful problem… Why did you stay and watch, anyway? I gave you plenty of opportunities to speed off, you know…"

"I…" Itachi was at a loss for words. He knew Sasuke understood, or else the boy probably wouldn't have tortured him so perfectly.

"Now that I know anything you may have wanted to hide, you might as well just show yourself… I mean, it isn't as if you are in any condition to attack, and I am in a rather comfortable spot…" the raven beckoned playfully.

His thoughts running wild, Itachi made his way over to his otouto with some difficulty. He sat down grunting in pain at the new wave of pleasure as he caught Sasuke's delicious scent on the breeze. The older Uchiha never thought a single person could smell so good; he was a perfect mixture of sex and sweat, with just the right amount of an almost lavender aroma; probably the result of the snake's strange obsession with anything purple.

He gasped as Sasuke leaned closer into him for a kiss as he began to slip off his clothing. Without a word, he took the swollen member in his mouth; caressing it with his tongue, giving his brother the release he deserved after so many long minutes of torture. Itachi marveled at the skill his brother had acquired, but soon grimaced. It was Orochimaru who had made it that way, he was sure. He wondered how many similar lessons the snake had insisted on teaching his brother first hand…

The older at last achieved his release with a low moan, spilling his seed down the younger's throat, which swallowed it all without hesitation or complaint. Sasuke then withdrew gracefully, acting as if nothing had happened; his brother shocked into silence.

Itachi couldn't help but gaze at the extraordinary beauty of the still naked raven; he knew the sound nin must be smirking, but he couldn't care less. Slowly he let his eyes wander up the lithe form, ignoring the many cuts and raw spots from the sadistic sannin, until they rested on the boy's face; his brother's face.

"Are you pleased with my appearance, nii-san?" Sasuke whispered bitterly. "Does it satisfy you to see me as the serpent's whore?"

Itachi saw that Sasuke's expression had turned hard and cold; a perfect mirror of his own usual façade. He gasped involuntarily at the sudden lack of any emotion in his brother's face; the icy indifference chilled him to the bone. "Sasuke…" he breathed, wanting to console the broken spirit before him. Itachi realized with some horror that though the raven seemed perfect externally, he was damaged beyond repair where it really counted: on the inside. Who knew what that thing had done to make him this way? It had to be the snake's fault. After all, Sasuke would not have become his personal slave for no reason; torture and perhaps even hours of suffering both mentally and physically must have occurred. What had that disgusting creature done to his otouto?! What could possibly make the younger Uchiha indifferent enough to suck his brother's cock when he had been trying to kill him for so many years?

Although Itachi felt bad about the suddenly uncaring nature of his brother, he was almost grateful for it. He had gotten quite a bit of pleasure out of it so far. The Akatsuki member thought that he may even be able to get Sasuke to actively participate in some rather interesting activities that he never would accept otherwise…

Still, he wasn't sure if he was actually cold enough to rape Sasuke just because he appeared emotionless, especially because he seemed to need comfort. Then there was the problem of how to respond to the raven's question. He was incredibly tempted to say yes because he obviously thought it was absolutely wonderful to see his brother in such a new sexually dominated way, but as he thought more on it…

"No, Sasuke." Itachi finally whispered softly, leaning nearer to whisper in his brother's ear. "I want you to be my whore." It sounded cheap, he had to admit, but just saying it out loud after so many years of silence was plenty to arouse him fully again.

Sasuke merely sat there, as if he hadn't heard Itachi. Then speaking quietly again, he responded, "Didn't you hear my master, Itachi? I belong to him now. He wouldn't let anyone else so much as touch me… Unless you think you are any match for the entire nation of Sound?" The raven moved in closer, making Itachi tense slightly. "Besides, Aniki, do you think you can satisfy me like he can?" A slight grin played on the pale lips.

Itachi couldn't help but growl deeply, his member hardening yet again. The raven was taunting him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. This time he would make sure Sasuke paid dearly for his smart mouth and unknowingly erotic actions.

Without warning, the older Uchiha lost control. He lunged at the raven straddling him easily and pinning his arms above his head. Sasuke made no move to stop him. "I am going to fuck that shell of indifference off you."

"Then it will be your funeral, nii-san." The younger replied softly. "I doubt you will live for long afterwards; Orochimaru will seek revenge with all his resources. You may have a few hours of a head start, though… He will want to mark me as his own again. He is quite the possessive bastard, you know..."

"Well who wouldn't want to keep a pretty little whore like you on a tight leash, Sasuke-kun? After all, it seems you have become a rather obedient pet…" Itachi spat, hating how overprotective the snake-sannin was of his possessions, and how seemingly submissive his otouto had become. He stroked his brother's cheek lightly, "But don't worry love, you are coming with me. I plan to rescue you from that thing once and for all. I have always wanted such a beautiful toy… Besides, they'll never catch us. And if they try, we can die in each other's arms, together for all eternity. I won't let him have you," he added almost dreamily.

"Right… Well, who's the possessive bastard now?" the raven retorted with a smirk.

Itachi decided to show Sasuke who the possessive bastard was. He leaned down, stretching out over his younger brother, still making sure to hold the deceptively limp hands tightly as he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. At first the younger Uchiha was unrelenting, his lips clasped together firmly, but soon enough the elder was able to push through and taste him again. Itachi knew it had been far too long…

He drew it out as long as possible, but was finally forced to break away to regain his breath with a small sigh. "You taste better than ever otouto…" he moaned in pleasure, feasting on his brothers' collar bone. "Oh god I'm going to fuck you into an emotional mess. You are mine, love, don't you dare forget it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a slight smile gracing his swollen lips; everyone thought he belonged to them.

The older Uchiha saw this, and hated that he couldn't read his brother's thoughts as easily as he once had. _I will make him feel again; I will make him beg and want me as he did before… _he promised silently.

Suddenly, to Itachi's horror, a familiar scent floated around them with the breeze. "See, Aniki? My lover doesn't like to leave me alone for too long. Now you may want to start running…" the raven taunted as he also caught the musky fragrance that was Orochimaru.

"Don't be stupid. I can't just leave my own flesh and blood to be raped by a snake, can I Sasuke?" Itachi made his decision without hesitation, or even thought for that matter. Quickly, he grabbed the lavender robes that had been ripped from Sasuke and discarded so carelessly by the snake.

"You really are that fucking dense, aren't you Itachi? You're actually considering escape from the nation of Sound. If you aren't careful, I'll get whipped by Orochimaru after they kill you. But then, that does turn you on, and I'm sure you'll have an excellent view of him fucking my ass into a mattress from hell…"

"Shut up Sasuke. Do not ever talk about that thing as if he owns you. You are mine; I claimed you first, and I will have you last. Now cooperate or you'll get your own katana shoved up that tight little ass of yours." The prodigy spat in a low growling whisper. He knew Orochimaru was getting nearer; they had to leave now.

In one swift motion, the Akatsuki member swung Sasuke over his shoulder and was gone.

XXXXXX

A/N

Yes! Finally a long chapter!!! But, now, this is when the plot gets a little bit wacky… You'll see what I mean if you keep reading…

Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I love hearing your thoughts and plot ideas! Even if I do have a lot of the story done, they inspire me greatly when I have writer's block.

Also, thanks to all who favorited/alerted this story! Though you should review just for fun… Please? No? Oh okay… Well maybe I will go fuck myself! Wait… ^.^' Internal conflict can be so rough sometimes…

Ehem. I know I'm not making much sense, but what are hangovers for? God I need drugs… Legal ones, in case anyone was wondering . … . … XD

~VioletIntoxication (I really should shorten my name… Perhaps a nickname? Not that I don't love RowanWolf's, of course, but that's reserved strictly for her, damnit! Any suggestions?)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto… Still… If I did, you'd know. Hehehe… Uchihacest galore XD

Oh, and just so everyone knows, this story is going to be pretty long… Like, I'm thinking at least twenty chapters… But, hey, the updates are pretty regular, right? So it's not too bad… Enjoy!

XXXXXX

The snake sannin let out a low hiss; the hill was barren. _Damn boy. I could really use something to play with after _that_ fiasco._ The snake thought bitterly of the extensive search that had turned up nothing. The situation still bothered him, _How could they possibly have gotten away..._

The sannin froze. He had finally placed that achingly familiar scent, and suddenly Sasuke's absence was much darker. _Fuck. He always ruins my fun._ "Damn you Itachi. I will mangle your corpse to no end." The snake whispered to the air. He always got his way eventually, and this time would be no different. Itachi did not worry him. _But then…_

"Shit." He said aloud as he realized the Akatsuki involvement; they would protect one of their own, no matter what. _They couldn't want Sasuke as well? Surely one sharingan is good enough…_ But no, the Akatsuki were just the backup for Itachi's plan. _That little mother-fucking bastard; he wants my pet for himself. I will _not_ let that happen._

XXXXXX

Itachi watched silently as the raven slept; only then did he seem to be human again; the indifference was finally gone. He had loved watching Sasuke sleep for as long as he could remember. The boy was truly perfect then; his look of pure innocence and peace overwhelming. _I really do love him…_ He thought for the millionth time that day. _I need him to love me back._

Sasuke had been sleeping for the past few hours while they made their escape. Itachi had knocked him out just in case he decided to struggle; the older Uchiha had no idea how loyal the raven was to the disgusting sannin. _Hopefully he isn't too attached; I have to make him realize how much I love him. Even if that doesn't work, he is never going back._

Now they were camped in a deep cave, a fire roaring in the center for warmth. Still, Sasuke shivered slightly under the frail violet kimono. Noticing this, Itachi got up quietly and set his thick Akatsuki cloak over the raven. The younger Uchiha smiled vaguely in his sleep at the added warmth. The elder almost smiled as well…

A loud note rang out across the country; a sign that Orochimaru and his followers were nearby.

Itachi still was not worried. The cave was used by the Akatsuki quite frequently and was therefore well protected. Only a select few people could even see the cave, let alone get in. They were safe for a while, at least.

Unfortunately, the noise woke Sasuke. He opened his eyes slowly, instantly wary of his surroundings as he sat up. His gaze slid first around the cave, ultimately circling in to rest on his brother. For a few seconds they merely stared at each other; each was trying to guess on what the other was thinking.

_His eyes are still so deep and dark, just like the shadows of hell. I would dwell in that darkness forever._ The elder thought; forgetting to breath.

Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke with a soft gleam in his eyes; it was love. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ The raven thought, confused. Then, as quite an alarming memory entered his mind, _What the fuck did he to do me while I was asleep?_ He became more suspicious as he realized that his only covering was an Akatsuki cloak…

He quickly wrapped it around himself and stood up, warily voicing his question, "What the fuck did you do to me while I was asleep, you bastard?" the raven accused calmly, only his eyes revealing the slightest emotion.

"Relax otouto. I can't fuck you just yet for fear of you screaming too loud and revealing our location." Sasuke's eyes again revealed only slight shock at the blunt voicing of his brother's intentions. "But don't worry Sasuke..." suddenly Itachi was behind him, whispering seductively in his ear, "the walls of my Akatsuki apartment are soundproof." The older Uchiha licked his neck down from his ear biting the tender flesh as Sasuke struggled slightly.

The raven grunted as the bite broke his skin. Itachi purred slightly, hurrying to lick up his brother's crimson life. He savored the metallic taste on his lips and closed his eyes; features coated in lust.

"Don't get too hard Aniki. You'll end up raping me again." The raven taunted leaning back to kiss his brothers' cheek lightly.

"God, Sasuke, you have no idea what you do to me…" Itachi purred as Sasuke began to lick and bite at his flushed skin.

As the raven turned to get a better angle, the Akatsuki member pulled their lips together in a firm kiss. To the elder's surprise, Sasuke immediately opened his mouth allowing the other Uchiha admission. _Well at least that thing taught him proper submission; what a good little uke…_ Itachi thought as he tasted Sasuke's natural sweetness, letting his hands wander over the pale flesh.

Without warning, Sasuke grabbed his brothers' arms firmly, easily shoving him against the wall. Utter confusion crossed Itachi's features, "I… What are you…" he started, but Sasuke silenced him with a deep kiss. The Akatsuki member moaned deeply as his little brother explored his mouth; he had never felt like this before…

"Sasuke…" he sighed as the raven withdrew so they could catch their breath. "That was… incredible…" he gasped, loving how it felt to have the raven's tongue in his mouth.

"Hn. You've never been controlled like that, huh Aniki?" Sasuke smirked at the breathless look on his brother's face; he was usually so composed.

"Where did you pick that up?" _That was unexpected…_

The younger Uchiha shrugged, "Even Orochimaru likes to be fucked sometimes… Though I believe I was his first, and afterwards I had to kiss it better..." The raven made the statement plainly, smirking again as Itachi processed the new information with a grimace. The elder was picturing the act; he could tell.

The Akatsuki member sighed, "You always remember your first time perfectly; no wonder he wanted you to do it."

"Right Aniki…" Sasuke chuckled, leaning closer. "I remember wondering why you were sticking your fingers up my ass..."

"Mmmm… Really?" Itachi panted lightly; his otouto's memories were having a dazzling effect on him. Why did everything about Sasuke cause him to be so easily aroused? "Sasuke, what else do you remember?"

Seeing the result of his words, the younger Uchiha continued, now running his fingers along the others' sweating form. Leaning in to tickle his brother's ear with his breath, he whispered, "I remember the shock of realizing that your cock was buried deep inside me… All I could think about was how I wanted to feel like that forever; for you to fuck me forever. My mind flashed through everything you could ever do to me; I wanted to spend my life moaning for you Itachi, and you alone. You will always be my master, and I your servant to play with as you will. I live to serve you nii-san…" the raven finished with a deceptively innocent look. He flicked his brothers' earlobe with his tongue and blew cool air over the heated flesh, causing him to shudder. Sasuke showed no surprise as Itachi wrenched his lips into a rough kiss, switching their positions as the cloak fell to the ground in the process.

"God, Sasuke, don't tempt me…" he gasped, their foreheads still touching intimately.

The young Uchiha put on a smirk-like pout, "Aniki…" he near whined, "You aren't going to fuck me then?" He knew how much his brother loved it when he begged and acted so innocent.

_Why does he have to be so damn hot?! How am I supposed to resist that?_ "Well I…" he hesitated. The older Uchiha knew it would be foolish and possible even dangerous to do it here when there was no assurance of safety, but still… "It isn't that I don't want to, obviously. The fact is that I just don't want to risk getting caught and losing you again."

The raven smiled mischievously, bucking slightly to rub their erections together. He breathed huskily, "You can gag me; then I can't scream."

XXXXXX

"That sounds nice, yeah…" a voice said dreamily from across the room. "But Itachi, can I have a turn too, yeah?" the artist asked hopefully as he gazed at the raven shamelessly, inspecting every part of him with overt lust.

Itachi scowled as he turned reluctantly to the intruder, "Fuck off Deidara. He's my brother, and I found him first, so clearly he is, and always will be, mine to claim as I will." He threw his cloak at Sasuke, wordlessly telling him to cover himself before the other Akatsuki member had an orgasm then and there.

"Oh come on Itachi…" he complained persistently; this was one piece of ass he would give anything to be buried in. "It isn't that cold outside at all, yeah. You know we'd all be happier if…"

"Put on the robe Sasuke." The older Uchiha interrupted with a dangerous tone; the raven was just standing there looking curiously at Deidara. "Stop trying to piss me off. You have done just that a million times over by taking pleasure in being fucked by that goddamn snake Orochimaru."

The mention of the sound lord told Sasuke that Itachi was dead serious; he was livid about his previous actions. But still, the younger Uchiha smirked as he put on the cloak, "Ah come on Aniki…" he glided over to Deidara, perching himself in front of the man and turning to Itachi, "I bet he'd fuck me in a second." He said as he backed into the blonde, rubbing erotically against him. The other Akatsuki groaned as Sasuke continued to brush against his fully erect member that was just barely hidden by his cloak.

The older Uchiha's eyes flashed brilliant scarlet, and in an instant he had pinned the raven against the wall in a firm choke hold. "Do not _ever_ go there otouto. You are mine and mine alone. You will get a fantastic beating for such behavior." He shifted his dagger-like glare to the artist. "And you… So much as look at him and I will be sure to gouge your eyes out nice and slow. Touch him and I will mar you arms so badly that even Kakuzu won't be able to so much as put them back together, let alone reattach them properly. Do anything at all to him without my permission, and you will be the ill-fated victim of a most creative form of castration."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly at the threats, but he hid his ultimate alarm with a relatively calm mask. "But what if he touches me, yeah?" the blonde taunted. The raven's heart seemed to skip a beat; the other Akatsuki had gone too far.

The older Uchiha closed his eyes, rage automatically bringing the mangekyou forward. He fought in vain to tame the all too sudden urge to kill; Itachi had never been able to keep his control when it came to Sasuke. The young Uchiha forced his brother to look at him just in time. The elder opened his eyes and the contact was made; the raven was thrown into the familiar black and red hell. A second later Sasuke's body fell limp into Itachi's waiting arms.

XXXXXX

_So pretty…It's just like last time. I wonder if he'll take me raw again…_ The younger Uchiha was not worried in the least; he of all people knew perfectly well that Itachi just loved to use the mangekyou for sexual torture, and Sasuke could never get enough of the delightful agony…

Large red eyes opened and addressed the still form in front of him, "Mmm… Sasuke-kun. Do you remember the last time you were here? I sure do..." Itachi licked his lips subconsciously, "That encounter has been a _very_ nice thing to turn to when things get rough… Or boring anyway…"

The raven chuckled darkly in response, "So the wet dreams alone haven't given you enough satisfaction lately?" he replied with a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes. Still, the Uchiha grinned slightly.

"… Are you making fun of me for lusting after you day and night, otouto?" The Akatsuki member's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I just might have to punish you for that…" In an instant Sasuke's hands were bound above his head and tied to the posts of a large canopy bed that seemed to be floating in space. "There; I must say that I like that much better… And _my_ cloak barely covering you certainly doesn't draw from your extraordinary beauty either." _Mmmm…This is exactly what I needed to blow off steam._

Sasuke smirked lightly as he noticed the black silk covering the bed beneath him. _Always one for extravagance, Aniki…_ "Wow Itachi, an actual bed this time? I'm impressed… But you know I _was_ okay with the cold stone floor of last time's mental prison."

The elder Uchiha gave a rare but genuine smile; these were reserved for Sasuke alone, "I'm sure you did my pretty little whore… But now I'll be torturing you with the information I gathered last time; I'm going to drown you in comfort and luxury, Otouto, just because I know how much you _hate_ to be pampered…"

_Damn… Guess that's a "no" on fucking me raw…_ "Now that's just not fair Aniki… If there's no pain, how can there be pleasure? Do you _really _want me to enjoy this?"

Itachi flashed him a wicked grin, "Oh don't you worry now, Sasuke; I have plenty of toys to entertain you for the full 72 hours…"

The raven raised a delicate eyebrow, "Wow… You really are serious about this "torture" thing. So then how much time has passed in your demented little world, Nii-san?"

"Oh about a minute…" _God I can't resist him any longer…We haven't been together without interruption for so long. And fuck he just looks so helpless… But, then again, in my world he actually is…_ The Akatsuki member appeared above Sasuke instantly, effectively pinning him down with his weight, "Ready for a marathon of fucking a few hours at a time, Sasuke? You'll want to cum so bad it'll hurt; that way you can still have your pain… See, my pet? Everyone wins…"

"God yes, Aniki… I love being helpless beneath your perfect touch. Now fuck me raw or else; I don't want to be able to walk straight when this is over…"

"…Sasuke, you know this is all in our heads, and you probably won't feel much more than a buzzing sensation when you finally come to…" _But I like the way you think; I'll be sure to carry out those requests as soon as remotely possible._

The raven's sly seductive grin was evident as he made his point perfectly clear, "I know that's the _general_ reaction, but I want you to fuck me so hard that my nerve endings explode… I want _real_ pain afterwards, not just some buzzing ache, and I know that you're only who can give me such pure _satisfaction_."

XXXXXX

A/N

Ooh… Impending lemon? Or not… I guess the real question is how much of a bitch am I? Ha ha… Just remember, the longer you wait, the more graphically delicious and long it will be…

So, anyway… I know that Deidara's sudden involvement was a little weird, but I just love him waaaaaayyy too much to leave him out… Same with a few other Akatsuki XD … They shall come later… Oh, yes…

But do be warned, the plot just gets more and more random (but not in a crack-ish way… I mean, Orochi doesn't suddenly reveal that he's the Witch of the Waste and stole Sasuke's heart that just happens to be a fire of undeterminable mass named Calcifer… Lol… I've been watching Howl's Moving Castle a bit too often lately… Good plot, though, yeah? And, if I continue on my current path, that would make Itachi the only one who could be Sophie! Now, honestly, isn't that just hilarious?! No? Oh… Well I got a kick out of it… *runs to hide in corner*)

Ehem. Moving on… I also know that Sasuke is seriously bipolar. So, now, you must wonder: is he… A) Really in love with Itachi, B) Just playing with Itachi to get what he wants and achieve an unknown goal, C) Fucking insane due to hanging out with Orochimaru too much, D) Emotionally distraught due to the internal turmoil of not knowing what he wants and trying to hide it by keeping all his options open, E) Just a total masochist, F) All of the above, or G) Not even the authoress knows; Sasu-chan has a mind of his own.

Live or die: make your choice… Or, uh, jk… Vote now in your review XD… Or don't… But I would be very happy if you did… Oh! And much thanks to those who have reviewed already; I truly enjoy those with thoughts and suggestions.

Sorry about the rambling… ^.^'

~VioletIntoxication (I have decided to call myself whatever the hell I want whenever I feel like it… Though most names shall be a deviation of the original, of course… Thanks for the ideas!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ready? Well, even if you aren't, here it is! … And I still don't own Naruto, by the way (I know you were really crossing your fingers there).

XXXXXX

Deidara gasped audibly. "I-I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't mean it… Just stop and don't hurt him…"

"It is too late. He has already suffered. Though, I must admit, I had fun…"

The artist narrowed his visible eye in disgust. "You bastard; he's your brother!"

"Yes and my whore. But best of all, he is my masochist. I suspect he enjoyed the torture just as much as I…" Itachi smirked, looking at the motionless body in his arms. "You're lucky he knew what was coming; I doubt you would have survived _that_ without lasting damage…"

Deidara stood stunned; Sasuke really had saved him from certain hell. _But why?_ He thought as the other played with the boys' hair, continuing his relay of sick lust, "God, how I love that slut... You know, if I fuck him now, he won't scream…"

The blonde was ripped out of his thought process. "You sick fuck! You're a necrophiliac too, yeah?"

"He isn't dead, so it doesn't count…" Itachi chuckled internally at the ridiculous expression on Deidara's face as he almost pouted comically. He was about to continue his game of announcing sick fantasies when Sasuke began to stir.

"Aw, too bad Aniki, you missed your chance." The raven said as he shifted to a standing position, Itachi still holding him tightly. "I was trying so hard not to move…"

The Akatsuki members stared at him in mild shock. "You're…awake…" Deidara stammered finally, "You should be out for…days…at least…"

The raven cocked his head to the side and smirked slightly. "Did I ruin your gang-banging plans?" he asked innocently as the cloak slipped off one of his shoulders, revealing delicate muscles under pale skin. Deidara couldn't help but stare, beginning to drool slightly.

With an exasperated sigh, Itachi strode over to the blonde and hit him hard across the face. "Pay attention dumbass; we have work to do. You are going to escort Sasuke in the direction of the mansion through one of the underground tunnels. You will make sure he doesn't try to escape. He will be bound, so you shouldn't have much trouble." He paused as Deidara tried to mask the mischievous expression that had automatically began to form. "Try anything and I will not hesitate to carry out my previous threats." He added with a stern glare, continuing smoothly as the artist's face fell slightly. "When you arrive, you will take him to _my_ room where an obvious method of imprisonment will be visible. After making sure he cannot escape, you will lock the door and leave him there _alone_. Any questions?"

The other Akatsuki recovered quickly from the threats, and raised his hand with a smug expression. "Can I blindfold him too, yeah? And what exactly will he be bound with?"

Itachi looked at Deidara with disdain; he was trying so hard not to act on his annoyance. "He will be blindfolded only to avoid his use of the sharingan, and I will do it. As for the bonds, I am contemplating the degree of chakra restraints. Oh and Sasuke, how's your ass?"

The raven pouted innocently in response, "Mnmm… It hurts nice and deep, Nii-san… I think you'll have to kiss it better later…" the young Uchiha couldn't help but smirk at how Itachi's eyes instantly clouded with lust; their little "fantasy fuck" hadn't quenched his libido for long…

"Ehem." Deidara cleared his throat to draw their attention back to himself; they had been staring at each other with unspoken promises of pleasure. As their heads snapped back, he continued enthusiastically, "You should use a high level so I have to carry him, yeah!" the blonde suggested, jumping up and down slightly. He was no longer trying to hide his expression. "Then he definitely can't get away..."

"No. We don't need you to get even more aroused and ravage him. Besides, you having to stop and masturbate every five minutes will slow your travel enough as it is…" The older Uchiha smirked as he looked at his brother. "I will put him on a leash."

"I am not a dog." The younger replied coolly.

Itachi couldn't help but smile slightly, "Wrong. You are my bitch, and I own you." He replied simply as he appeared in front of Sasuke and clasped a spiked black collar with a long leash around his neck.

"Hn. I should have seen that one coming…" the raven replied, grinning playfully in return. It felt so good to be back with someone he actually cared about.

"Hmmm… Yes…" the elder replied, sucking on the bite he had inflicted earlier, "I can't wait until you're in heat Sasuke-kun…"

The blonde shifted his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation; he was trying desperately not to look. "Uh…guys? Could we get going, yeah?" he finally choked out, wiping a little drool off his chin.

Itachi sighed. Clearly he didn't want to get going. "I suppose that would be best…" _Though I was enjoying that conversation immensely_ he added silently as he placed the dark silk blindfold over the boys' eyes. He withdrew from the raven with great reluctance. "I will join you shortly, love." He promised quietly, kissing his brother's lips lightly as he disappeared.

"Wow… I had no idea you were so…close, yeah. Now I understand why he's been bugging leader so bad about going to get you."

"Hn. If you think that was close, you should have seen me with Orochimaru." Sasuke stated somewhat suggestively as the artist blushed. "But anyway, we should probably be on our way." The raven held out his wrists, allowing Deidara to place the chakra restraints.

"That was easier than I thought it would be, yeah." He said a little doubtfully.

"Why should I even bother to run? Itachi would just catch me again and fuck me all the harder as punishment. Besides, I like you Deidara, and I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy being castrated…" The young Uchiha stated emotionlessly, falling into the habit he had gained after his years in Sound.

The other blushed immensely, knowing what a compliment that was coming from the hateful raven; usually he didn't like anyone, let alone enough to state it so plainly. "Uh… Thanks, yeah... I kind of like my genitals too…" The artist replied awkwardly, _did I really just say that out loud?_ He closed his eyes, grimacing, "The tunnels are this way." Shaking his head, Deidara grabbed the leash happily, regaining his composure at the thought of leading Sasuke like a dog. "Follow me, yeah… Well, then again, you really don't have a choice." he said skipping off into the darkness with the raven in tow.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru screamed as he punched the wall in pure frustration. He still couldn't find his pet. Though he couldn't possibly be at the hideout yet, they would get there soon. _Too soon, damnit, _he thought in anger. He forced himself to calm down. _They can't be taking a direct route, though. I undoubtedly would have caught them by now. Sasuke's chakra is near impossible to hide; only he can do it perfectly… Fuck. That means chakra restraints. I'm sure Itachi_ loved_ putting those on him…_ "God damnit!" he screamed again, this time his fist bursting completely through the wall; it was now a bloody mess. _If only my raven were here to lick it clean…_

The snake sannin hadn't been separated from Sasuke for more than a few hours ever since the young Uchiha had come to him, and even then he knew that the boy was close. He had always had the option of summoning him to his side. Now, it was different. Sasuke was nowhere nearby; he would not come if called.

To put it simply, Orochimaru was going through a sort of sexual withdrawal. Even in the months of training, the snake could still gaze at the boy and satisfy his need later. In fact, the sannin didn't know _how_ he had survived before Sasuke had come to him; though he did know that the knowledge of such beauty being in existence and not belonging to him had plagued his thoughts to no end. All he wanted was that beauty to be his. He neither ate nor slept until a flawless plan had been devised. He acted as soon as possible, knowing that the raven would soon be his. The snake had preyed on the boy's strongest emotion: _revenge_.

It only took a while for Sasuke to realize just how sick of Konoha he really was, and that was when the fun began. Orochimaru had taken the utmost of pleasures in taunting the boy until his thoughts were so confused and perverted that he had no choice but to simply give in to what he thought he wanted. _He was still so hard to get close to, even after I claimed him._ The snake relished in the constant challenge. Pleasing Sasuke had always been difficult; breaking through his thick shell had been hard enough. The sannin had done it eventually, and he quite literally shattered the boys' defense making him completely vulnerable and even more beautiful than ever. _Good luck Itachi. I am the only one he desires now…_the snake thought, smirking to himself.

"Thinking of the whipping Sasuke will receive as soon as he returns?" a familiar voice asked emotionlessly. Though he could never admit it, the medic nin did miss Sasuke; they had become fairly close over the past few years.

"Kabuto." The snake turned, "Any news?"

"No, but we have been watching all modes of transport just in case. The sky is being monitored heavily; no clay birds will get by without a masking jutsu, which we will easily detect." He smiled wryly as Orochimaru twitched at the thought of his blonde replacement touching the raven.

"Then what the fuck are you still doing here?!" he suddenly growled angrily, trying desperately to get a particularly graphic image out of his head.

Kabuto almost looked scared. He disappeared quickly; the sannin's possessive nature was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Orochimaru sighed heavily. _Damn Itachi… How the hell am I supposed to get pleasure now?! And not only that, but…_ The snake stopped the thought with slight alarm. Surely he didn't actually _love_ Sasuke? He was Orochimaru, the great snake sannin; a master of thousands of jutsu. He couldn't possibly be in love… _No, no that was truly ridiculous._ It was purely a physical exchange of pleasure, nothing more. The so called "love" only of the body, if present at all… Or was there really more to it?

XXXXXX

A/N

So, is there really more to it? Muhuahahahaha… Obviously I won't tell… XP

Sorry for the admittedly kind of stupid chapter (I enjoyed writing it, but I know that my sense of humor can be vastly different from that of others; a necrophiliac is someone who gets off on sexual activities with corpses, by the way), but it makes the most sense to split it up this way, I think… Well, I guess you'll see… And I sincerely apologize for no lemon this time , but at least there was an implied one (I didn't really want to have to go over all 72 mangekyou hours because, yeah, that would take forever)… And I'm sure you all have fantastic imaginations XD

Thanks again for the reviews and favorites!!! Really, all the messages and such make me feel so special… Oh! And thanks for voting on my special little "what the hell is Sasuke thinking" question… Ha ha I truly enjoyed your responses... The latest poll of answers to the question is as follows: A) 29%, B) 14%, C) 0%, D) 0%, E) 14%, F) 29%, and G) 14% … Interesting… So most of you thought that Sasuke was really in love with Itachi, or just thoroughly confused and all of the above… We'll see XD (btw, I thought percents looked a little less pathetic as far as the votes go ^.^')

Also, it gets more random from here on out… Well, at least the plot gets more intricate… At that point I finally started thinking on a more long term scale, lol

By the way, if anyone was wondering, I'm going for an update every five days or so… Not that it's written in stone, of course, but I am really trying to just be consistent in my updates by setting a pace I know I can keep.

Much Love,

~VioletI


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

In this chapter we have some lovely (but not too graphic, unfortunately) DeiSasu action, along with some hinted NaruSasu/SasuNaru… Enjoy! And I still don't own anything related to Naruto except my own pervertedly happy fanfics XD

XXXXXX

"So…" the blonde began, finally breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had ensued. He wanted to ask a certain question, and it was driving him insane. He didn't want to offend the Uchiha, but he _had_ to know.

"Just go ahead and ask already." Sasuke responded emotionlessly; his main focus on the direction of the tunnel.

"Uh okay…" Deidara fidgeted a bit with the leash before continuing, "How…uh…did this thing with your brother start, yeah?" he asked a bit too quickly, showing his anxiety.

"Is that all that has been bothering you for the past half hour?" the raven asked, a bit amused. Was everyone in Akatsuki so wary of Itachi's wrath?

"Well… I didn't want to offend you, yeah, but eventually curiosity got the best of me." the artist replied, completely relieved that Sasuke had practically laughed it off.

"Hn. Well I must admit that I never consciously had a sexual attraction for Itachi, nor did I know that he felt for me in such a way, but of course that was mere childhood ignorance. When he massacred the Uchiha clan, though, it was because our parents had practically forbid him to see me."

"Why?" the Akatsuki interrupted curiously.

"They caught him masturbating and moaning my name. Not something easily explained..." the raven said with a smirk.

"Oh… That's awkward, yeah." _Even then Itachi knew exactly what he wanted._ Deidara still marveled at how easily the older Uchiha had accepted such a socially shunned practice; incest was considered sicker than most true crimes.

"Anyway, after he killed everyone, he couldn't really just stay in Konoha, and at that time he wasn't capable of caring for a child, especially a would-be shinobi. Even then he knew it would be a while before he could find a valid reason to come back, so he had already arranged his membership in Akatsuki--"

"Wow he must have had it planned for a while then, yeah. He was pretty high authority when they got me even… But then I guess he _is_ pretty powerful, and now that I know his motivation…" Deidara looked at Sasuke in awe; the bindings just looked so natural on him…

The raven chuckled lightly. "You never give up hope do you? I suppose I could try putting a good word in with Itachi; he may let you fuck me for a price, or just as long as he gets to watch…" he ended thoughtfully, _and gets to reclaim me straight afterward. _He could practically feel the blonde eyeing him hungrily. "Now, do you want to hear the rest of the story? Or would you rather just stand and undress me mentally?" he asked as the Akatsuki tried to choke out an answer.

"I… Uh…"

"Well I suppose I may as well continue; I'm sure you can multitask quite well… Nevertheless, we should keep moving." The raven decided, sliding forward to brush lightly against Deidara to urge him forward.

"Y-Yeah lets go…" the artist jarred himself from yet another fantasy that came much too easily. "Uh so what did you do when you found out about your family?"

The Uchiha chuckled lightly; he remembered it well. "I was late coming home from the academy. When I finally turned into the Uchiha section of town, it was too dark to see much. I only noticed that they were all dead when I tripped over their blood-soaked corpses. Of course, I immediately sprinted to my own dwelling, fearing Itachi's death more than anything else. It was then that I found him looming over the bodies of our parents; they were still warm. At first I felt relief; I was so happy that he was unharmed. As I began to put the puzzle together, though, all I could feel was shock. I knew he had done it from the very beginning, really, but I kept telling myself that he couldn't have. Too bad the truth was still flowing freely on the wood floors…"

Deidara stopped to look at Sasuke's expression; it was almost dreamy, as if he was recalling a fond memory. "…But how can you just say that? They were your family, your entire world. Itachi was only a _part_ of that-"

"What you don't understand, Deidara," the young Uchiha interrupted suddenly, "is that Itachi _was_ my world; _he_ was the center of my existence. Sure, I did care about the rest of my family, but he had _always_ been the most important in my mind. I always wanted to be just like Itachi; to gain his approval, and love, at last…"

"Right… But those are normal feelings among brothers. Now you have the 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' thing going on. So now how the hell did _that_ happen?" The artist finished argumentatively, his jealousy more apparent than ever.

Sasuke stood silently calculating his next words, but the Akatsuki member was bound to be pissed no matter how he said it… "The shock began to wear off as Itachi moved forward to pick me up. He carried me to our parents' bedroom where he…" he sighed inaudibly, "claimed me as his own." The raven ended in a whisper.

"…He…ra-" Deidara's voice was dangerously low. "HE FUCKING RAPED YOU?!! YOU WERE JUST A FUCKING KID; HIS _LITTLE BROTHER_!!! And he… WHAT THE FUCK--"

"It was the only way he could…ensure that I knew how he felt; that I would always know. He wanted to be the first to have me; to make me completely his and his alone. It is because of that event that I realized how I truly felt about him… For a while I hated him simply because I knew I should, but after a while I came to see that he truly loved me; he _wanted_ me. There was such comfort in knowing that he hadn't abandoned me or cast me aside; that eventually he would be back." The raven said almost too quickly, trying desperately to calm the artist; to make him see through the horrific event.

"Sasuke, he _raped_ you; that is _not_ love! He killed everyone because he wanted you and couldn't have you; the twisted bastard did it all to _make_ you love him so that he could take anything and everything he wanted from you. He knew you would never accept such cruelty from your role model, and he took full advantage to that fact. He-"

"None of that matters now; lust is what I am used to. I would suffer no damage if he were to use me and cast me aside." The young Uchiha stated blankly, "Now that I can survive solely on my own strength, I no longer value love or happiness."

"How the hell can you even say that? What did that fucking snake do to you to make you this way?" Deidara marveled at the indifference before him; even Itachi had bloodlust… _If only I could see his eyes; so much emotion lies there…_

"What makes you think I haven't been this way since the massacre? It was a rather traumatizing event, you know…"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion he tore the blindfold from the raven's eyes. Obsidian orbs laced with bitter sarcasm gazed back at him; challenging any contradiction. "I know you haven't always been that way because I…" Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow; the blonde couldn't have any proof. "I saw you before; back in Konoha." The Akatsuki finished simply; no need to throw in the details unless the Uchiha didn't believe him.

"What the fuck do you mean you _saw_ me?" the raven forced through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why were you _ever _in Konoha?"

Deidara would have been terrified if the bonds weren't in place, but they both knew Sasuke was practically powerless. "The Akatsuki used to go into the Fire Country a lot, Sasuke. It was mostly on Itachi's orders, but only when he couldn't get away to stalk you himself." Deidara leaned in closer as the raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You never even thought you were being followed, huh? Well I know I always had a good time… And it was quite interesting to learn about your thing for blondes…" The Uchiha's eyes bled red at that statement and bored into the artist's as if cursing his very soul. "Ah… So you miss your loyal little dobe then; no wonder Itachi wants to kill that Jinchuuriki so bad… And I'm sure you know that he will succeed eventually; he always finishes what he starts…"

"Shut the fuck up Deidara; you're treading on thin ice." The raven warned as the sharingan came fully forward despite the limits on his chakra.

_Wow… He shouldn't even be able to use the sharingan let alone control it; I wonder how far he can go…_ "Really now? So how long has it been since you've been fucked by a blonde? What do you say? Itachi doesn't have to know…" _Fucking hell this arguing is turning me on even more; he is so goddamn hot when he's pissed... _He thought as he rammed the Uchiha into the wall, about to cover the soft lips with his own.

Without warning a long bandaged sword swung swiftly, hitting Deidara in the stomach and sending him flying into the opposite wall. "What the fuck was that Deidara?!" the blue-skinned newcomer asked in exasperation. "You know Itachi would kill you if I didn't first!"

"Goddamnit Kisame! I could have gotten away with it if you hadn't showed up… Fucking bastard…" the artist coughed up a bit of blood. "How hard did you fucking hit me anyway, asshole?!"

"Not as hard as I wish I could have…" the other Akatsuki growled. "I'm sure Itachi saw this coming. No offense Deidara, but a guy who blows stuff up for fun can't be trusted with self control for too long…" Kisame turned to Sasuke. "Come on kid, I'll take you to Itachi now; I'm sure he misses you like none other."

"Hey wait! Do you even know what Itachi fucking did to that kid?! His own brother! Yeah well he raped him on the night that he massacred their clan, Kisame! He fucking RAPED him!!! Does that sound good to you? Do you really think heaven-on-earth should go to a sick prick like that?!!!" Deidara screamed desperately at Kisame as he stood up.

The blue Akatsuki turned quietly to Deidara. "I am going to disregard everything you just said until I hear Itachi's side; he usually has an explanation for irrational behavior, even if he doesn't readily share it. I follow his orders to the end, Deidara, and so should you. He may be a bastard, but he sure as hell is trustworthy… Especially when his entire world is in our hands." Kisame sighed glancing to Sasuke who stood unscathed. "Listen Deidara, I won't say anything to Itachi about this, but you have to calm down and _never_ try anything like that again… Understand?"

The artist scoffed, "You're scared shitless of him aren't you? Tch…" he paused to consider his options. _Yeah he really could whoop my ass without breaking a sweat... _"I guess I'll hold off for a while…" he finally conceded, trying to not sound too pathetic.

"Good. See you at the lair." Kisame gave Deidara a long look as he picked up Sasuke and vanished.

XXXXXX

A/N

Was Deidara's reaction a little over the top? I hope not, but oh well… I just like the conflict that he brought into the story, ya know? Besides, everyone is kind of OOC already, so I guess I really missed the boat on that one…

Anyway, thanks for all the continued support; I do hope that you'll keep on reviewing and sharing your opinions… Oh! Go take the poll on my profile, too… The results just might lead to a fic XD … Or a more involved relationship in Crashing Memories… Just vote, damnit!

In your reviews (if you wish), do tell me what you think of SuiSasu. I know there will be a little bit at one point in this fic, but if people like it then I'd be happy to throw more in  … Not that doing so would distract from my main pairing of ItaSasu… Okay just tell me what you think; who/what do you want to see more (or less) of? It can be anyone/anything, really, but more lemony action is a given… Soon! Just be patient ^.^'

Thanks again!

~VI


	7. Chapter 7

Ooh bonus chapter!!! Enjoy XD

XXXXXX

"So where exactly are you taking me? And believe it or not, I _can_ walk…" the young Uchiha said after an hour of branch hopping through the forest on the blue Akatsuki's back.

Kisame chuckled, "I am fully aware of what you can do, Sasuke-kun; I just _prefer_ to carry you."

The raven grinned slightly in reply, "I didn't mean that I wasn't _enjoying_ it…" the shark's breath hitched slightly in response. "But, really, where are we going?"

"Oh I am still taking you to the lair; I just knew that Deidara couldn't be trusted to not take advantage when such a perfect opportunity arose with Itachi not around... Ha and looks like I got there just in time." The blue Akatsuki stopped suddenly, "Oh and since we are getting closer…" he removed the silk blindfold, and easily tied it through the silken locks of ebony. "We still have to be wary even if Itachi _never_ wants to let you go. Orochimaru is incredibly desperate for his hot piece of ass to fuck, I'm sure…"

Sasuke grimaced, "I wonder how severe his withdrawal symptoms are..." He turned his head, almost feeling bad for his sensei; _he's taught me every useful jutsu I know, and even I never wanted such a sudden departure…_ The raven stopped that train of thought just before it pulled out of the station. _What the fuck? Do I actually _care_ about him?_

The shark sighed evenly. _He seems so innocent, and yet I know for a fact that he is the furthest thing from it… Still, I'm not sure he deserves what Itachi has in store for him... From all the "toys" he's bought lately it could be pretty damn brutal. _He took to the trees, increasing his pace in order to get back as soon as possible. _Oh well…I wonder if what Deidara said is true… But even if it is, he must have had a fantastic reason; not that he would ever want to talk about it... At least Sasuke seems to be okay with this whole arrangement; I am sure he easily could have broken away before the chakra restraints drained him or at least found some way to leave a trail for the snake , but since he chose not to…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a firm tap on his shoulder. "What--" he began, but was immediately silenced by a harsh whisper in his ear.

"If you don't already know, there are at least four ninja closing in on us from the southeast; their pace has been steadily increasing for a while now. Are you planning on doing anything, or are they going to catch up to us?" Sasuke asked a bit hurriedly, pausing for a response. When he received none, he continued, "So you didn't notice. True, they have been quite stealthy, but that is no excuse; I have been aware of them for a while now."

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" Kisame answered in a low growl, "Clearly we can't exactly fight them; I guess our only chance is to run…"

The raven rolled his eyes, "That is completely out of the question… Do you have no pride?"

The shark snorted as he increased his pace, "I'd rather _not_ get my ass kicked by Itachi for putting you in danger… Besides, do you really want to see those Konoha losers again?"

"Hn. I don't really give a fuck about any of them, and it would be pretty fun to kick their asses…" Sasuke removed the blindfold and chakra restraints. "As soon as I get some strength back, I can transport us nearer to the lair."

"Hey what the-- how the hell did you get those off?!"

"I loosened them a while ago so I could keep some strength. Anyway, there's a clearing up ahead; I suggest we meet them there."

"What if they don't follow us? I mean, logically it could be a trap…" but the blue Akatsuki was getting more excited by the second; it had been so long since he had fought anyone he was allowed to kill, and the bitches after Sasuke would be perfect to satisfy his craving for bloodshed.

"Oh they'll follow, especially when they find us standing in plain sight. Besides, they must have a Hyuuga with them; that's how they've been tracking our movements so perfectly. They should have no trouble in realizing that there is no trap, and therefore they should assume a fair fight."

They arrived at the clearing and Sasuke removed himself from the shark's back to stand beside him. "Does that mean that we won't give them a fair fight? I think we could take them down easy as hell…"

"I know we can. I meant that our strength is so much greater than all of their techniques combined, so ultimately it is bound to be pretty pathetic." The Uchiha smirked slightly as he thought of their reactions to his new state. _Let's just see if they still think I'm worth "saving" after this…_

Kisame frowned slightly at the look on Sasuke's face; did he really not know how hard they had been trying to find him? _I wonder if something more happened; I remember the Jinchuuriki being especially upset by his departure… But does it go deeper than friendship? If so, why would Sasuke be so eager to throw his current perverted circumstances in their faces?_

"Kisame, you think too much." The raven said suddenly as if in response to his thoughts, "Really, what's bothering you anyway?"

_How the hell does he expect me to answer that? I can't just tell him that I've been questioning his sanity and anxiously wondering if his current demeanor has something to do with his past… _"Nothing really… Just going over my battle plan…"

"Right… I guess we'll discuss this later then; I get the feeling you have some questions to ask me." He chuckled slightly in response to the glare he received for his blunt assumptions which happened to be correct. "Anyway, they're closing in; I don't think they'll immediately launch an attack, but be prepared for anything." The Uchiha sobered quickly, his mask of indifference taking over once again.

XXXXXX

_Finally; we're so close again. God I hope we don't repeat last time…_ The blonde thought with a slight shudder; he remembered the previous events as if they were yesterday rather than at least 2 years ago. The pain and feelings of abandonment were still strong as ever…

XXXXXX

A/N

Okay, so, yeah, this is a PATHETICALLY SHORT chapter, but the next one is pretty long… See, I wanted to keep the whole impending flashback together.

Besides, this is a bonus chapter due to my birthday! Yay! (Since the day of posting was January 13th)… Yeah… Well… I was feeling generous XD

I hope you enjoyed it… I'm on my way to the premiere of the most FUCKING AWESOME THING EVER!!!! Hell yes!!! Okay, really, get this; I'd been anxiously counting down the days to a day when Repo! The Genetic Opera would FINALLY premiere in my area (Utah; omg I NEVER thought it would happen XD XD XD), and then they decide to do a 3rd road tour with their first destination being on my birthday and in my state!!!!!!! OH MY FUCKING BEAUTIFUL GOD!!! Could things be any more perfect?

Ehem… Sorry about the ranting… Anyway, go check out Repo! The Genetic Opera because it is my new ultimate obsession! (not that I'm neglecting Sasuke, mind you…) And, really, it is AMAZING! The director just happens to be the genius Darren Lynn Bousman (aka the director of the Saw movies), which is perfect because on their awesome tour both him and Terrance Zdunich (Graverobber and co-creator of Repo) are going to be there!!! HOLY SHIT! I don't think the reality has hit yet…

Well, yeah, it's the most perfect movie I've encountered in years, so buy it (dvd is available on January 20th) or see it, or whatever! Just get involved, damnit!! If you want more info, then just PM me with questions and I'll tell you all you want to know and more (as I'm sure I've already done ^.^')

Thanks so so so much for your continued support!

Love,

Toxy

By the way, I am in no way offended if you completely skip my author's notes; I know I can be annoying… But please continue reviewing!!! And thanks for the favorites, alerts, and previous reviews! It all just makes me so inspired to do more… Which works out well for those of you who like the story, mind you XD…


	8. Chapter 8

Heads up, I kind of lamely summarized the actual events of the shippuden encounter as I remembered them, but oh well… I didn't really feel like watching it five hundred times to record the exact dialogue ^.^'. Anyway, I think I get the point across… If you do happen to be confused, though, just go check out the actual Naruto Shippuden anime or manga (neither of which I own) that you have in all likelihood seen/read already.

XXXXXX

FLASHBACK

He panted heavily, sprinting down the long corridor with all his strength. He was so close, so close at last. He could see his team standing motionless in the distance… After what seemed like an eternity he came to a halt. He realized they were all just standing staring at something. _Something? Someone?! _He was hoping he knew what…

Slowly, he turned his head, almost afraid to look. His mouth dropped open in a startled gasp as he saw Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke. The friend he had been searching for ever since the fateful day when he had beaten him and left; the only true motivation he had ever had. But, no, he was much more than that to the frozen blonde ninja.

He surveyed Sasuke with wide eyes, hardly believing it was real. He had dreamt of seeing him again so many times, but never like this. In his dreams, Sasuke had been wounded; he had used all his strength to break away from Orochimaru, so he was hurt, and slightly delirious. He had sprinted across the countries without rest just to return to Naruto; just to ease Naruto's suffering. He had collapsed in his arms; completely weak and ridden with fatigue. The raven wouldn't resist when Naruto pulled him into the soft kiss and told him how much he loved him… How there and never been anyone else and how he had missed him terribly…

There was no trace of any of that now. Sasuke stood perfectly, hard and cold on the high ledge, staining the atmosphere with an unnatural cold that sent goose bumps up the blonde's spine.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed quietly. _This is all wrong; _he thought desperately, _it was never supposed to happen like this…_ He knew it had to be a nightmare, or even a sick joke, but Sasuke's cold stare made it all too real. Naruto shuddered; the stare screamed of indifference with the smallest tint of hate.

Even in such a situation, Naruto couldn't help but appreciate the raven's incredible beauty. Though he had changed so much in the last two and a half years, the Kyuubi vessel looked on him with an innocent stare filled with awe. His skin was paler than before… It looked hard, like cold white alabaster; unscarred and pure. Sasuke's shirt was open just enough to reveal his more prominent muscles and broadened shoulders.

The blonde continued his survey of the raven, stopping at the purple rope tied about his waist. As soon as he saw that unwelcome addition, the fox's mouth closed and his face formed into a hard expression. The rope confirmed what he dreaded; Sasuke truly belonged to Orochimaru. The boy just wondered how far it had actually gone… _Do I really want to know?_ He wondered; having a feeling he didn't.

Naruto was sure Sasuke would not wear such an item otherwise; it was meant simply to prove a point.

That simple violet rope symbolized possession of the most intimate kind. It taunted him, challenging him to do something, anything. But Naruto didn't want to fight; he didn't want to move. He just wanted to stare at _his_ Sasuke forever and pretend nothing had changed.

And so he just stood there, staring dumbfounded at the beautiful raven; the raven that used to be his.

XXXXXX

Sasuke stood emotionless, just like his master had taught him. A dull voice in the back of his mind told him to greet Naruto; to hold him, to let the fox know that everything was okay; that he was still the Sasuke from team 7 in Konoha so long ago… That voice spoke almost every day screaming at him to return to all those he had left. Now Sasuke ignored it; just as he had done for the past two years.

The raven watched the blonde ninja as he struggled to turn his head. The expression on his face was so horrorstruck, yet lustful, that Sasuke could have laughed at such conflicting emotions… Yet he did not; he wasn't sure if he even could anymore.

The snake had taught him many things; most useful in one way or another. In return, Sasuke had done anything and everything for his new sensei. Orochimaru had taken full advantage of such generosity. After all, the snake had wanted the young Uchiha's body; there was just no specification of exactly what he wanted it for…

The result of all the sick abuse was becoming evident now, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to express any amusement.

Still, he smirked internally as the boy before him struggled with all the emotions inside him as they mixed together to form blunt confusion. The raven may have felt bad, but most emotions involving sorrow were long dead.

The raven instead chuckled inwardly. Even though he didn't find it too humorous, an odd silky voice tainted with a hiss told him it was the thing to do. Sasuke knew he was meant to produce a high evil chuckle piercing the silence, but he found that he couldn't even if he wanted to. He had been indifferent far too long to start playing the insane villain now; he was a rogue ninja, not a fucking actor.

Sasuke's unfaltering gaze continued to pierce Naruto. The raven admitted to himself that the little fox had matured well, but he felt nothing as he looked at him. There was no lust, love, or even hate; if anything, there was plain annoyance. His only other feeling was disinterest, but he knew that would not go too far. The little fox would demand his undivided attention, just as he always had.

Sasuke half expected Naruto to shout and charge at him with the rasengan, but the blonde nin just stood there. _Has he really learned self control?_ The raven wondered, surprised. _Or is he just too shocked to move?_

_No, I can't be that "scary". He must have known I would change._ It was a logical assumption, but he became all too aware that this was Naruto he was dealing with, and when had the dobe ever been logical?

XXXXXX

The Kyuubi vessel gave a shudder that only the power of the Sharingan could have detected. _Lucky he isn't wearing it now…_ he thought humorlessly, knowing that somehow Sasuke had sensed it anyway. He couldn't help but feel an air of superiority emanating from the beautiful raven.

_But then why shouldn't he feel superior?_ Naruto thought darkly; _we're like a bunch of kids compared to him. It's incredible that we're even still alive… Maybe there is still something there?_

He almost slapped himself for even daring to think such naively optimistic thoughts about the situation. Sasuke had clearly changed, and not at all for the better.

XXXXXX

The dull voice flared up in the back of his mind; it was shouting now. It told him to break the silence with a sigh of relief; to make up some lie in explanation for his cold expression moments before… Sasuke almost considered it.

_There is too much left undone. _He told himself for what seemed like the millionth time, and in all reality probably was. _I don't want to involve them in any murderous act I may have to commit to get to Itachi…And I will find him. I've already come this far, and no one will persuade me otherwise…_

'Not even your little fox?' the voice asked him, trying to instill doubt. _Fuck off,_ he told the voice coolly, _he means nothing now._

XXXXXX

The Kyuubi inside Naruto was starting to get impatient; he wanted something to happen. Even the demon could see that Sasuke was a more than worthy opponent; maybe even a challenge…

The boy didn't suspect anything as the anger began to build inside him, but Kyuubi was planning to spark quite a battle through the boy's temper… _Along with the extraordinarily thick sexual tension, of course…_

"Sakura, Naruto…" the raven finally acknowledged. But that's all it was; there was neither challenge nor emotion.

Another pause droned on as the two failed to respond to their names. The shock was plain as day on Sakura's face, while the anger slowly flared inside the blonde.

"If so… Then why… Why didn't you just kill me before Sasuke? Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?!" the fox shouted suddenly.

Naruto thought he saw a smirk flash across the Uchiha's face, but couldn't be sure; it was gone too quickly and the indifferent mask had inevitably returned.

"It isn't that I didn't break those bonds… I didn't want to satisfy him by gaining power his way." Sasuke paused, as if in thought, "I merely spared your life on a whim." The raven finally stated plainly, voice still devoid of emotion. In a split second, he was in front of Naruto, a pale hand placed on the fox's shoulder. "Isn't it your dream to become Hokage?" he asked.

"Can someone who can't even save his friends become Hokage? What do you think, Sasuke?" the boy asked solemnly. He would do anything to keep the low deadly tone of the raven's voice ringing in his ears; it was the sound of pure evolved perfection. The fox was sure he would attack him soon anyway, and he promptly decided that wanted nothing more than to die with something so lovely seeing him off to the next world. _It really is a perfect way to go…_ he thought morbidly, _I wonder if my blood would stain his perfect white skin…_

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Sasuke drew his katana. Naruto watched light run along the sleek, unscarred blade.

_What do people usually think of as they die?_ The fox wondered for the first time. _I guess I should think of something at least…_ his mind wandered to possibly the happiest time of his life.

The light fell softly through the trees of Konoha forest, casting a dappled glow over the stream. A fox stood waist deep in the water shouting to his companion on the shore, a raven immersed in the shadows he loved so much, his skin glowing perfectly in contrast. "Come on teme! The water's great, and the sun is warm!" the blonde beckoned happily. Sasuke just stared, his face cringing slightly in disgust; he _hated_ the sun. "Oh just come on, plllllleeeeeeaaaaassssssse?" Naruto said with a pout. The Uchiha finally conceded. Rolling his eyes slightly, he began to strip down. The Kyuubi vessel watched in awe as his lover waded slowly from his dark haven into the unforgiving sunlight. His skin sparkled beautifully as his raven locks shown a glossy midnight blue. In an instant, Sasuke was behind Naruto holding him close to his chest. The fox sighed contentedly, "I wish we could just stay here forever… Do think we can come back here a lot, Sasuke?" the blonde whispered closing his eyes and leaning into the raven's gentle touch. "Sure Naruto." He replied simply. The fox's breath slowed; he was exhausted. Realizing that they both needed sleep after the long mission they had just returned from, Sasuke swung his lover into his arms and easily carried him to the shore, laying him on the soft shaded grass. The raven lay down next to him and closed his eyes; he knew Naruto didn't deserve to be treated like this and then abandoned, but it simply had to be done. Of course, the fox had no idea that such thoughts had taken place. This was shown through his innocent words as he rolled over to snuggle into the pale flesh, "Love you teme." The blonde sighed, falling asleep again. The Uchiha froze; he hated lying so bluntly, "I love you too dobe…" he whispered, cursing Itachi yet again. It was because of him that the raven's heart was cold and dead.

Sasuke finished the story in his own mind. It had been a bittersweet time for him, but he knew Naruto's opinion of it. _Damn that voice…_ he thought glumly; it kept telling him to stop his "act" of indifference and comfort the boy. _I guess it's too bad that I really just don't care anymore… Well at least I'm not lying now…_

Still, he hesitated. He no longer cared for the fox, of that he was certain… So why couldn't he just slip the katana through the boy's ribs and easily pierce his heart? It would be simple, quick. Just one fluid motion…

The millisecond of reconsideration cost him dearly. The newcomer interrupted the murder, forcing him to retreat gracefully.

XXXXXX

_What?! Why did he hesitate? There must be _something_ then, however small… Or not…_ he thought quickly as Sasuke lunged in for another perfectly executed attack. This time Yamato had to intervene to prevent a death blow.

As Sasuke retreated to the ledge once again, two figures appeared behind him. _What the—_Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he recognized them as Kabuto and Orochimaru.

XXXXXX

The raven sighed imperceptibly _he _never_ lets me have fun anymore; damn snake…_ Lately Orochimaru had become more attached to his student that usual, but then he rarely let him do anything that would endanger him anyway. _Then again, I guess he wouldn't have anyone to fuck if I suddenly got killed in battle…_ As if reading his mind, the snake sannin wrapped his arms tightly around the Uchiha and began stroking the ivory flesh of his stomach.

"Hmmm…" the snake sighed nipping his ear lightly, "Let's get out of here _my _Sasuke; these petty idiots aren't worth your time…" he said with a hiss just loud enough for the others to hear as he began to lightly lick the boy's neck and stroke a bit lower underneath the open shirt.

"Get off; I wish to finish them now." The raven replied quietly, "They will only cause trouble for us if I let them live."

Orochimaru hissed in anger and bit down, extending his fangs deep into the boy's muscle. "Don't you dare disobey, my pet."

Sasuke grimaced slightly as a large amount of paralyzing venom found its way into his bloodstream. By now he was almost immune to it, but it could still make him a bit drowsy… And though he could usually still fight, it was easier to pretend he experienced the effects in full force just in case he ever needed to escape. The Uchiha's eyelids fluttered slightly, "Fine."

"Good _my_ Sasuke-kun; now we can go play…" the snake announced silkily with a wide grin as Naruto's face went from shock to anger, ultimately settling on a humorous look that was meant to be both. Sakura's mouth hung open in shock; she knew how Sasuke had become so cold…

Naruto continued to gaze up at Sasuke, using his eyes to silently beg him not to go. _I don't care if he stays to kill me; I just don't want him to ever leave again. I could live with dying as long as he was the one who did it… And maybe in a fight I could even brush his skin with my fingertips one last time…_

"Yes master, I must pay for my disobedience…" the raven replied stoically, effectively crushing all of Naruto's dreams at once as he leaned back into the snake's welcoming chest. "Good riddance, dobe." He spoke firmly as the three disappeared in a maelstrom of chakra.

_I can't believe he really left…_ the fox immediately collapsed on the ground, trying desperately to hold back the tears of rejection. "Damnit Sasuke, I'll find you!!! I will save you in the end, and you'll be mine!!! I won't let you ever leave again…" he half whispered the last part as tears began to flow freely. _I love you…_

END FLASHBACK

XXXXXX

A/N

I know the chapter is kind of late... Sorry… Yeah there might be a few errors as well due to the fact that I didn't get a chance to proofread; I was feeling lazy. If you would kindly point out any that you find, it would be much appreciated (not that I'll necessarily go back and fix them).

So… Please review, as usual, and answer the poll on my profile if you have not already (your opinions will have a great impact on my future work; I shall check the results often, also). And, again, thank you so so SO much to those of you who keep on reading and reviewing!!! I don't know what I would do without such lovely feedback.

Any questions? Feel free to ask about any variety of subjects (not even necessarily pertaining to the story, either… XD lol).

And, finally, a pretty damn decently long chapter! How awesome, yeah? I thought so too *pats self on back*… But do let me know if you like it :)

In any case, there shan't be many (if any) more extended flashbacks like this (and I'm not really a fan of Naruto and Sasuke together… I just like to make them both suffer for any emotional or physical bond they may have had; it's much more entertaining than detailing their ridiculously happily horny and fluffy lives together after everything miraculously works out okay).

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is! So this chapter just so happens to contain several not-too-subtle hints of KakaSasu, NejiSasu, NaruSasu, KibaSasu, and even just a tiny bit of KisaSasu just for fun! But, again, don't worry; this will ultimately be an ItaSasu thing. (eventually XD)

XXXXXX

After about two hours of tailing the pair and gradually gaining ground, the group came to a halt as the others stopped suddenly. _Maybe they're just catching their breath? No… They must have a trap or backup we don't know about…_"You can stop smelling him now, Kiba; we know exactly where they are… And Neji, see what's going on." Kakashi ordered in a hushed tone, wondering of the results, _I hope he's okay… God help the bastard who's with him; I will rip him apart._

The Hyuuga nodded in response to the copy ninja's command, "Byakugan!" _Okay let's see…Well there's Sasuke; no serious injuries… God, lots of bites and bruises, though, and that cloak seems too big… It's slipping off his shoulder a bit…Damnit, I have to concentrate. The other guy is obviously an Akatsuki; looks like the blue one from when we were on our way to Suna. Kisame, I think…But back to Sasuke. He's grown a lot…His muscles are _much_ more prominent and his skin…_ Thankfully Kiba unknowingly interrupted his thoughts before they progressed to the point of no return (or at least an awkward situation with a lot of explaining to do).

"… Hey Kakashi I wasn't… Ah never mind…" the Inuzuka gave up as he realized how obvious he had been; _whatever…He just smells so fucking good! Though I think _that_ scent's nothing too innocent…_ The feral grin that was spreading on the dog's face was halted suddenly as he noticed Naruto's heated glare boring into him. He coughed uncomfortably, "So… Uh…"

"What are they doing now?" the blonde asked a bit angrily; he was getting more and more obnoxious as Neji surveyed the scene solemnly.

_They must have a trap of some sort, or at least a plan… But what? Damn. Well of course it wouldn't be too obvious…_the Hyuuga thought to himself, desperately considering their options. _And why the hell is Sasuke wearing that cloak? I thought he hated Itachi, and now he's joining the same organization?!_ "… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" he finally began grimly, but was promptly interrupted.

"What? What is it? Bad news?! I don't like bad news… Damnit just tell us already!" Naruto near shouted as he practically danced back and forth to display his anxiety. "Don't tell me he's with that snake creep again-"

Kakashi spared them all from a rant about how disgusting the snake lord's obsession with Sasuke was as he interrupted gracefully, "Naruto, quiet please. Now Neji, what is the situation? Is Sasuke alright?" _He damn well better be you snake bastard… I'm here this time Sasuke; I'll make sure we save you._

_Funny how that's the first thing he asks. Though I guess that's what I checked first…Well after gaping at his appearance for a bit. It still escapes me how one person can be so breathtaking…But anyway…_ Neji realized he was beginning to fantasize about the raven and hurriedly cleared his throat, "Well… Sasuke seems to be just fine; no major injuries as far as I could tell…" he paused as everyone gave their sighs of relief; including the fourth party member. _Hmmm… I didn't think Kiba was too into Sasuke, but it's not like I can blame him; to put it simply, he's fucking irresistible._ He cleared his throat again, "But still, as far as we're concerned, the situation is bad. The other guy is one of the known Akatsuki; Kisame, I believe… Anyway, they're both wearing Akatsuki cloaks, and seem to be getting along well; no bindings with chakra or otherwise. Also, they appear ready for a fight; there is absolutely no question that they stopped for that purpose, which means they have known of our presence for a while now."

_Shit… This is really starting to look bad…_"So they're just waiting for us to attack first, huh? Well bring it on! My new jutsu will whoop their asses! Me and Akamaru haven't been training nonstop for nothing, you know…"

"Oh bullshit, dog-boy! You won't have a chance! I'll finish off that Akatsuki douche while you and Akamaru are still chasing your tails!" _I won't just stand by and watch helplessly this time; I'll keep my promise, Sasuke, you'll see..._

Kakashi rolled his visible eye as he waited for the hyper teens to calm down; if only he could have assembled the squad… "Okay, you two, we get it… Now you won't be doing anything until I say so; I will not let you compromise this. Neji, you said that _both_ of them are wearing cloaks?"

"Right. That fact is what makes the situation worse. I think they must be allies, and the chakra restraints from before were being used to mask Sasuke's presence." _It seems that his power has grown too much to be easily hidden, even by him… Now I'm not so sure if we can win this without backup,_ "If I remember correctly, Kisame has mass amounts of chakra, and carries a sword that shreds flesh and eats chakra…"

"Yes. He's a rogue ninja from the hidden Mist village, and last I heard, Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki." Kakashi answered quickly, _Itachi's partner; this could be disastrous… We must learn their motive as soon as possible._ "From what I've seen, his attacks are mostly Water Element and concentrated in power and speed… That means we'll need Naruto's chakra capabilities to counter and avoid serious damage."

"Hell yeah! I am so ready to kick his blue ass! I bet Sasuke will turn on him too, as soon as he sees us… He's probably just been waiting for the right moment so he can take him out and find Itachi!" _Yeah he must have just been controlled or something by Orochimaru when we met him before… He wouldn't allow himself to be used like that…_ But even Naruto wasn't stupid enough not to know that he was lying to himself when it came to Sasuke, and had been for quite some time. _I don't care if he's changed; I know I can change him back._

The Kyuubi vessel's naivety made Neji and Kakashi cringe simultaneously. _He can't be serious..._

"Uh… Naruto… I don't think-" Kiba began uneasily, _I thought he would understand the situation by now…I mean, he can't really think that Sasuke is still the same… Sure, I guess that would be good, but…_

"Wait… They're moving. It looks like Sasuke's…" _What the fuck?! They can't be together…Is Sasuke just playing with him or what? I mean… Oh God... _The Hyuuga felt himself harden slightly as he read Sasuke's lips in his mind _"Ah come on…I knew Deidara couldn't give me an unforgettable fuck, but with that long sword of yours I just can't help but wonder how big your-" Okay…Didn't need to know that Sasuke..._The Hyuuga opened his eyes to see what the shark's response was, _"…Sasuke… You know I'd love to, but..."_ Kisame's breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke palmed him roughly, _"Goddamnit you know Itachi would kill me-"_ he was cut off by a kiss from the raven. _"Mnmm…Kisame...You really do taste salty…"_ _What the fuck?! Why would Itachi kill him if Sasuke…Ho-ly shit…Sasuke and Itachi are-_

"Hello?! Neji! Come back to us!" Naruto waved his hand in front of the other's face, finally breaking the trance as the Hyuuga blinked and shook his head slightly, trying to get the scene out of his head. "Sasuke's… What?!"

_Should I tell him that the man he's been chasing after for almost five years has become a total whore (and that it's sexy as hell)? Probably not… _"Uh… Sorry… I thought he was preparing a long range attack, but he was just stretching…" Neji glanced meaningfully at Kakashi. The team leader nodded, and the Hyuuga knew he understood exactly what he had seen. "Anyway, we have been sitting here for quite some time…"

"Right. We should get going. Perform the formation we talked about depending on the situation. Mask your presence now and spread out as we get closer." The masked ninja ordered immediately as the others nodded quickly and did so. _I see… So that's your way of provoking us eh, Sasuke? Well I guess it is a damn good strategy... _he continued the thought wryly, _and I guess that is how you pass the time when you get bored…_ Kakashi grimaced instantly at not only how much Sasuke had changed, but how much his opinion of the raven who was once his most brilliant (and unquestionably most favorite) student had been tainted. _I remember when I found him the morning after the massacre…He looked so fragile and broken after everything Itachi did to him; I wanted so desperately to care for him and protect him from the world… Guess I really blew that one; I'm sure he could teach me a thing or two at this point…_

XXXXXX

"Finally… I can't believe it's taken them this long to close in… Are they having a fucking party over there or what?" the raven muttered angrily, glancing at Kisame whose mouth was still hanging open slightly.

"… Sasuke, was that an act?" the shark asked; he was thoroughly confused. _He actually kissed me…It was passionate as hell, but damn…_

"Huh?" the young Uchiha looked to the other and grinned slightly, "Of course not; I really do want to know how big you are… That sword makes me wonder if you're compensating for something or just bragging. Also, I've been wondering for quite some time now if you really do taste salty… Admittedly I'm still left in the dark about your other _excretions_, but perhaps another time…" He stated as the other man choked; that was _not_ the response Kisame had been expecting… "In any case I did enjoy it… And I really do respect how loyal you are to Itachi; you held off even though I was offering it all to you. In fact, I think we could be genuine friends, Kisame."

The former mist nin stared at the raven, _he actually wants friendship? Well I suppose I had already sworn to myself that I would protect him at all costs, so it is the least he can do…Let's just hope he never tries something like that again; I don't know how the hell I held back the first time…_ "Sure, Sasuke. You kind of need someone who isn't possessed with the thought of fucking you senseless…" _Though I would enjoy that immensely_ he added as a silent afterthought; _hopefully I'll get over that soon…_ "You need a brotherly figure, kid, and obviously Itachi isn't going to give up the hottest fuck on the planet, so I guess that leaves it up to me."

XXXXXX

_Goddamnit Sasuke…_ The copy nin had been trying to maneuver his chidori to hit Kisame, but the Uchiha kept blocking it with his own retaliating lightning strike. _He runs the chidori through his entire body along with his katana… Very impressive…_ Kakashi thought to himself; he couldn't help the pride swelling in his chest at Sasuke's accomplishments. _Even if I haven't trained him in years, it means a lot that he still uses the technique _I_ taught him quite frequently…_

The Konoha ninja had been attacking from all angles for some time now, but to no avail; neither shark nor raven had gaps in their defense. _It's almost as if they've been working together for a long time, _the Hyuuga thought as he scanned yet again for a weakness. _They work so well together, and the defense… God it's the best I've seen in a while, especially when there's only two of them…_

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?! You can stop the act now; we're here! Let's just defeat this prick and we can go back to Konoha already…" the blonde idiot had been throwing out similar phrases ever since their presence was revealed, and so far he hadn't gotten a single response.

"Naruto you idiot! Just shut up and we'll knock him out… I mean really, then we can take him whether he wants to come or not, and one way or another we'll get him back to the village…" the dog nin shouted angrily; he was sick of Naruto's pointless yelling. _I almost wish Sasuke would just tell him to fuck off already… I would give anything for him to just shut up._

The shark man snickered at their asinine comments, "Sorry boys… His new master wouldn't be too happy if that happened…"

The Kyuubi vessel instantly stopped to stare, "What the hell do you mean by that?!" he shouted angrily, changing direction to charge toward the blue Akatsuki.

_Oh… Too late kid…_ Kisame smirked as the blonde was hit square in the chest by a stream of light from Sasuke's sword, _now that's gotta hurt…_

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask as Naruto collapsed, the blow nearly too much for him to bear. _… Shit he won't be able to move for a while…_ "Neji!"

The Hyuuga nodded, instantly knowing what to do. Using his byakugan, he barely dodged the shark's attacks as he swept towards Naruto to easily pick him up. Speeding back into the trees, he checked the vital signs. _His pulse is pretty irregular; I hope the others get here soon…_ Naruto was just now beginning to stir thanks to the demon fox chakra, but things were bound to get worse. Thank god Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Lee had been tracking their movements in order to provide backup in the event of an emergency… _Well I think this qualifies; Sasuke's just playing with us and we're getting our asses kicked._

XXXXXX

A/N

Hello all! I know this is a bit late… But it is pretty long… Sorry XD

Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites!!! You have no idea how much it helps my progress… Anyway, I adore all the questions! And, by the way, you're supposed to be a bit confused sometimes; Sasuke's a bit indecisive, but pretty aware of his sex appeal (obviously).

Oh, by the way, sorry to anyone who didn't get what was going on last chapter… See, if you haven't read the manga, I can see your confusion (sorry Rowan ^.^'). Yamato is an Anbu dude that they put in charge of Team Kakashi due to his ability to control the Kyuubi… If you want to know more, PM me because I don't really feel like detailing him right now.

Uh… Let's see… I can't think of anything else to add… (I'm sure you're all just thinking 'thank god')

Hmmm… Well, just a reminder, go vote for your favorite pairings on my profile poll! Thanks ;D

Love,

Viotox


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! This chap contains a bit of continually unrequited NejiSasu, KakaSasu, and NaruSasu, and even a couple slight het-hints! Oh snap! XD Of course ItaSasu is "revealed" to a certain annoying character as well… Oh how I just LOVE to torture them… *sighs happily*

XXXXXX

"Hinata! How far now?" the pink-haired girl was leading her team as quickly as possible; the other's situation kept on getting worse.

"Um… Not too much…" she replied timidly, "But we need to keep this speed; Naruto-kun seems to be hurt…" _I know you can do it Naruto; pull through! I can't lose you…_ She nearly trembled at the thought.

"Damn… We have to go faster!" Sakura pushed the others brutally onward. They had been going at this break-neck pace ever since the battle had started, and now it was finally paying off. _Sasuke… Is it really you? I don't know what's happened, but I think now you need your friends more than ever…_

XXXXXX

_This is even more pathetic than I predicted… Did he really just fall for that?_ The lightning struck the blonde, throwing him backward brutally. _Come on dobe; I was sure you'd gotten smarter than that by now…_

"Hey Sasuke, when are we going to finish this?" Kisame was getting impatient; he didn't know when Itachi would get back to the lair, and how he would react if Sasuke wasn't there eager and waiting to be fucked… _And I thought they'd be more of a challenge… How disappointing._

The Uchiha hesitated slightly as Neji lunged forward at Kakashi's command to get Naruto's body. _I think I'll tease him a bit…_ He purposefully misaimed his attacks and watched the long chocolate hair disappear to the treetops. For some reason, the raven couldn't bring himself to truly care about the Hyuuga, but there was still no real reason to harm him… "… Getting bored, Kisame?" he finally answered, though he knew the blue Akatsuki was practically killing himself trying to avoid slaughtering the ninja. He could sense Naruto recovering from the blow; _just in time dobe… Now you can learn the truth._

"Damnit, Sasuke… I'm going out of my fucking mind here! Besides, Itachi's probably waiting for us… You know how pissed he'll be if he has to wait to fuck you in the flesh."

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk openly as the others stopped dead. _I guess I can't really blame them; Kakashi's the only one who knew of his forbidden interest, and Neji only found out today I think…_ "True… The mangekyou fucks only quell the craving for a while, and he's been waiting so patiently while Orochimaru had his turn…" the raven chuckled slightly as Kakashi gritted his teeth; _I still can't believe that he doesn't just accept this already… He had plenty of time to get used to the idea of me whoring myself out when I went to Orochimaru; I don't understand how he can even begin to remember my pathetically youthful innocence…_

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN BY THAT, SASUKE?!!"

… _Seems like Naruto's going to be just fine…_ "Oh I'm sorry Naruto, did I confuse you somehow?" he replied sarcastically. Still, he was showing so little emotion that no one was quite certain if he was being serious or not.

"TEME! Stop being such an ass and listen to me!!! Now why are you even joking about a thing like that? Your brother killed everyone important in your life, and you can joke about that shit?! I bet your parents are rolling in their graves…" the blonde was on his feet in front of the others, shouting passionately at Sasuke.

The raven smiled slightly at the Kyuubi vessels' assumptions; _ah it's almost too sad how he still thinks I'm so honorable…_ "So naïve… I gave up my plots of revenge long ago. Besides, my parents have probably turned in their graves a hundred times with all the good fucks Itachi and I have had…"

XXXXXX

_Damnit Sasuke; did you have to break his heart like that?_ Kakashi and the others stared at Naruto. His head was bowed and his expression blank, as if he had finally been forced into reality.

… _No… He can't have really…_ "Fine then, Sasuke, leave. I know your chakra well enough to tell that you've only just gained enough strength to do your fancy escape jutsu… So use it and go…" the blonde raised his head to look directly into the raven's eyes, the doubt gone. "But you know I'll find you! I will bring you back, Sasuke, because I love you. Always remember that… When one of your masters is screwing you senseless, in that moment when you know that you hate it; that brief second where you just can't lie to yourself, think of me and remember that I care; that I'll be chasing you, that I'll never give up. I love you, Sasuke, and someday you'll come back to me… Even if I have to break every bone in your body, I'll do it to stop you from hurting yourself like this; I'd do anything to ease your pain."

The Uchiha didn't even flinch at the gushy confession Naruto had just poured from his heart; they still stood about five feet apart, staring into each other's eyes. "I don't deserve such devotion, Naruto; you know nothing of all that I have done…" the raven murmured lowly so that only the Jinchuuriki could hear him properly. The others stared open-mouthed, still shocked at Naruto's sudden outburst of feeling.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled breathlessly, trying desperately to memorize every part of him as he executed the hand seals with the utmost perfection. _I have to remember every detail; he's just too great to begin to forget, and who knows when I'll see him next…_

With that, the men in Akatsuki cloaks disappeared, leaving a group of stunned ninja behind. Kakashi and Neji glanced to one another; they both knew that picking up all the pieces of broken heart would be impossible this time, especially when they were contributing some of their own to the pile.

XXXXXX

"Ah… Home at last…" the blue Akatsuki turned to Sasuke in mild amazement, "You teleported us straight into the lair… How- I mean, there are so many seals and barriers around this place… Hey, you okay?" Kisame looked worriedly at the Uchiha who was leaning against the wall panting heavily.

"… Fine, thanks…" he took a deep breath and continued, "I've never tried going that far blind before… And the barriers were a bitch." Sasuke muttered half to himself. He could feel his strength fading fast due to the immense amount of chakra he had used to get them there. _Shit… Not a good idea to pass out in a lair full of criminals that want to rape you… Aww too fucking bad…_

A couple seconds later and the raven was falling to the floor, Kisame scrambling hurriedly to catch him. _Whoa… I thought it was pretty amazing… No wonder he's half dead…_

"Kisame. I see you have returned."

The blue Akatsuki jumped at the voice behind him, "Uh yeah, Pein-sama… We just barely got back… Anyway, I'm taking him to rest now." Kisame began to pick the boy up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You have a mission. You are to go with Deidara and Sasori to find the whereabouts of all Orochimaru's hideouts." The shark turned to stare at him incredulously. "Go now, or suffer the consequence… I will take care of him." He replied at Kisame's near longing glance at the younger Uchiha.

"But… When Sasuke wakes up he could just tell us where…" he immediately shut his mouth at the threatening glare. "I mean… Right; I'm going now." The shark gave a quick bow and left to join Deidara and Sasori outside. _Fuck… Itachi had better get back soon… And I wonder if he knows why Pein really agreed to let Sasuke come here, the sick bastard._

XXXXXX

A/N

Ooh… Intense place to end, huh? So, PeinSasu? Opinions? Well I like pretty much any SasUKE pairing, so anything is fair game in my stories.

So now I shall offer very special thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted Crashing Memories… XD Thanks a ton…

As of quite soon I'll be trying to post a few random side-fic/oneshots every now and then. See, I would have done that in the first place, but then I get far too attached to my plot and I just can't stop… My addictive personality is such a curse ^.^'

Isn't it nice how my author's notes are getting shorter? Well, again, take the poll on my profile if you haven't already, and PLEASE REVIEW… Pretty please?

Keep in mind that the smaller chapters are often followed by longer ones, so no need to fear! And, yeah, my updates are getting pretty irregular, but that's just because I can't keep track of time worth a damn… So, sorry for the late-ish update; forgive me? ;D

Stay awesome XD

Love,

VI


	11. Chapter 11

So in this chapter we have some very bitter Konoha ninja, a livid Itachi, and a rather hypocritical Sasuke… XD… I'll leave you to see what I mean… Enjoy!

XXXXXX

"Damn! You couldn't track them, could you Hinata?!" Sakura's heart was beating frantically as the other girl shook her head sadly. _No… I missed him… He's gone and I won't see him for… Months, years; maybe never… _She lowered her head as the tears ran down her cheeks. _I never stopped loving you, Sasuke…_

XXXXXX

"Naruto… He's gone. We should return to Konoha; they may have gathered more information on Akatsuki's whereabouts…" the copy nin stared hopelessly at where Sasuke had disappeared, _you don't feel much anymore, do you Sasuke? And yet you continue to run away from the only thing you need… People like me who actually care._ Kakashi shook his head violently to clear it; _I've got to put this on hold… The important thing right now is getting everyone back and finding some hope of tracking them._

"That's bullshit Kakashi… They don't care about him; they're just happy that he's finally gone and they don't have to worry about his power. I know you know that they don't give a fuck… I'm sick of their promises." Naruto was looking at the ground, concentrating desperately on somehow revealing the whereabouts of the only person he ever cared about with such depth. "So you guys can go… Just tell Granny Tsunade that I'm done with their policies; I won't leave him to be abused by those sick bastards."

"Naruto, just listen to Kakashi-sensei; we'll figure it out when we get back." She attempted a smile, but couldn't manage more than a strange grimace, "You know they formed a special Anbu task force to look into Akatsuki, so they might know where-" Sakura began quietly; she too was trying to deal with the stolen hope.

"It's shit, Sakura! You know it as well as I do; they don't care about him like we do! The only way he'll come back is if we find him… Goddamnit we have to save him from that mess!" the blonde had turned around to shout at the motionless group. They stared back at him with a common expression. Was it pity? "… Fine. Just leave then! All of you fucking traitors just go back and live your lives! I won't stop looking; he'd do the same for us."

Neji's gaze suddenly turned hard. "No, Naruto, he wouldn't. Are you blind to his disregard? I thought he made it all too obvious that he just doesn't care anymore. You know that eventually he'll try to destroy Konoha, right?" the Hyuuga's hate was becoming more evident as his face turned bitter, _if I convince myself he's too far gone, I might be pleasantly surprised when he comes back… Wait, when? Who the fuck am I kidding… _

"He would NEVER do that!!!" the blonde yelled indignantly, still trying to believe his own statement. "I mean… He doesn't really have a reason to attack the village, so it's not like he would randomly just decide to bother." _I'm not so sure we could survive an attack like that if it's what he truly wanted… But he wouldn't want to kill us; I know he still cares about us deep deep deep down… Okay not too reassuring there…_

"…" the Hyuuga turned away. "Kakashi, I think we should go back now. Let's see what information the Anbu have gathered…" _If any… Naruto is right that most of them don't care too much about finding him simply because they're afraid they just might happen to actually do it and have to live…_ "And depending on the Hokage's word, we'll go from there."

"Good plan, Neji. Now let's head out…" the copy nin did a quick scan of the area. _No unfamiliar chakra signatures… Well that's a plus…_ "But be especially careful until we get back into Fire country; technically, we are trespassing." He didn't have to enunciate the fact that any ninja that found them roaming their territory would not hesitate to kill. Kakashi gave Naruto a hard look, and after hesitating briefly, he followed. _Good… Don't worry; we all want him back. There's no way we can fail next time… Even if we have to bring the whole fucking village, Sasuke, we will save you from yourself._

XXXXXX

Pein watched intently as the boy shifted, finally coming back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open slowly; it was evident that he was expecting Itachi.

"Ah… Finally awake…" the raven snapped his gaze to the redhead, eyes widening in shock. "I was hoping you would come to in time... After all, it's no fun to fuck a coma patient. But then, that jutsu did take a lot out of you… Excellent work, by the way." Pein smiled as Sasuke struggled to understand the situation.

"Why are you… Where's Itachi?" _Damn… I didn't quite have enough strength to do the stupid teleportation thing… And hold on; why did he say fuck?_

_How sweet… He still doesn't quite understand his fate…_ "Itachi won't be back for some time." The young Uchiha knitted his brow in confusion, "But don't worry; I'll be keeping you company for a while …" Pein loomed closer, moving so he was above Sasuke. "We'll have lots of fun." The Akatsuki leader grinned as understanding flooded the raven's gaze, making him struggle to move away. _Aww… Too bad those pretty steel handcuffs are practically impossible to break…_

"You fucking bastard!" _Of course; my chakra has hardly had time to replenish, and only simple bonds are needed… So that means it can't be more than two or three hours since-_

Pein chuckled and reached forward to stroke the boy's cheek, "I'm guessing that you now know that there's no way you can escape. Don't beat yourself up too bad about it, though; it's only been two hours since you got back to the lair." _And now the fun is only just beginning, my darling little Uchiha… God he's beautiful; I finally understand why Itachi was always so obsessed._

The Uchiha snickered. "Well at least you admit that you're cheating."

The redhead gave a genuine smile; _god he's just so entertaining!_ "Oh Sasuke-kun… This is going to be positively fantastic!" _In so many more ways than one… Let's see how much Itachi wants him after he learns about this…_

Pein moved to straddle Sasuke's waist, making the boy all too aware of the position as he "accidentally" ground their arousals together. "Hey get the fuck off you pedophile!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke realized how incredibly hypocritical that statement was.

"Ha… Sasuke, you've got to be kidding me… First of all, you've never minded that kind of perversion before. I mean really, six years with Orochimaru?"

"Shut up! It was only five…"

"I would hardly doubt that you weren't his little pet before you even went to the Sound village." The raven's breath hitched and he looked away, unintentionally confirming Pein's statement. _So I was right… I wonder if Itachi knows that exciting little detail… Well I'll surely let that slip out soon._ "In any case, you are hardly a child. Seventeen now, is it?"

_How the hell does he know so much about me?_ "… Just get away… " the Uchiha turned away, he knew Pein was right.

"I don't think so Sasuke…" he wound his fingers into the ebony locks and yanked backward, making the raven release a startled gasp. Pein took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the warm mouth, exploring hungrily. He could tell that the boy was trying his best not to respond, but he would change that soon enough…

"Nngh…" the Uchiha moaned into the kiss as Pein ground against him, taking him by surprise. _No! I can't let him manipulate me like this… What will Itachi think?_

The Akatsuki leader pulled back to gaze at him ravenously. "So perfect…" Sasuke was now gasping for breath and trying desperately to think of a plan; he needed to escape before his body betrayed him completely. _His internal struggle is enchanting… He really does care about Itachi, but the body often betrays the heart…_ With that in mind, he bit down hard on the tender flesh at the base of the boy's neck, sending waves of ecstasy through the Uchiha.

"No…" he whispered, even as he began unconsciously begging for more with whimpering gasps.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Itachi stood looking positively livid in the doorway. _And to think I almost decided to take the scenic route back here…_

"Aniki, I…" the raven sighed in relief; surely Itachi could see what was happening…

… _Well at least he seems to be happy to see me… But what about the moaning I heard from down the hall?_ "Get off now, Pein." His glare intensified as the leader showed no intention of moving. _I think I'll be having a long talk with my dear little otouto later..._

"Actually, Itachi, I'm quite comfortable…" the redhead smirked and leaned in to smell Sasuke's hair. "And up until you arrived he was begging for me to take him like the whore he is…" Pein began sucking on Sasuke's neck again, forcing him to bite back a moan. _I wonder what will happen when I do this…_

Sasuke's outcry of pleasure was unmistakable as Pein bit down hard on the curse seal. _Shit… That has got to be the worst timing ever…_ He was gasping now as his veins quivered with the sensation. "Stop it you fucking prick!" _Goddamn snake; I swear he did that in anticipation of situations just like this… _"Itachi I didn't want-"

"I think what you want is pretty damn clear Sasuke..." He caught Pein's smirk of triumph as he blinked slowly. "However, I'm not going to consider letting this continue for a second longer; you are coming with me _now_ otouto."

In an instant Itachi was next to the bed using condensed chakra to snap the handcuffs as he shoved Pein to the other side of the bed. The Uchiha brothers were gone before the Akatsuki leader could even process what had just happened.

A/N

Hello! Ha ha… Sorry to those of you who wanted the lovely fucking to occur, but I couldn't do that to Itachi… There's just so much he's going to have to endure before he gets what he wants anyway… hee hee hee ;D (besides, I couldn't have the second-ish lemon be with another sick freak; I'm sure many of you thought Orochi was bad enough, lol). Look out for later, though; PeinSasu may not be out of the picture just yet ;D

Anyway, your reviews were awesome (and all the alerts/favorites are super encouraging)! Thanks again to everyone who provided such wonderful input XD… Remember, your opinions inspire me to no end and have a great influence on my future work.

It's been great to get so much input, and, wow, chapter 11!!! To be honest, I wasn't ever sure I would get this far, but I guess finally posting is just the first step =) (and how bitchy would it be if I abandoned it all now?)

I know it's way lame that there hasn't been an entirely appealing lemon yet, but good things come to those who wait… Okay, really, I know it's my fault, but I kind of feel like this story has just taken a hold of me; it literally has the plot all lined up and I'm just trying to keep up. Besides, I think that focusing on the emotion of it all and emphasizing people's feelings is much more interesting… The emotional torture is almost crueler than the physical.

Also, I may have had this up yesterday, you see, but I was just so busy going to Olive Garden to pretend it was my birthday for the sixth time in the past month… Hee hee hee… That's the only way you can get the whole celebration cake for pretty cheap, and I'm kind of trying to memorize their special birthday song just for chuckles.

But thanks for letting me waste your time!

Much Love,

Violet


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's way late ^.^'… I went on vacation. Anyway, look out for a little bit of SuiSasu action here XD… It totally came out of the blue, huh? Well I quite liked it…

XXXXXX

"Aniki... I wasn't trying to-" The raven was silenced as Itachi dropped him roughly on the bed.

"I don't want to hear it, Sasuke. Now go take a goddamn shower; you smell like dirty old men." The Akatsuki turned away from the bed and began cleaning his kunai angrily, trying desperately to distract himself from the obvious truth before him.

Sasuke stared speechless at him only for a moment before realizing that it was of no use to argue, seeing as how he knew that it was true. _Great... So now he hates me... Whatever; the warm water should sooth my wounds._ For the first time he noticed the stinging in his shoulder and felt the blood beginning to cake around the wound. "You're right, Aniki. I'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay tonight, so you don't have to bother with me anymore."

_Goddamnit..._ Itachi could practically feel his heart breaking as the harsh words left his brother's lips. _And so I manage to fuck it all up again... Damn pride._ As much as he tried there was no way the older Uchiha could get himself to comfort Sasuke, though he wanted to do so more than anything. _I wish he could see that I'm not really mad at him; it's just all the assholes who want him that I hate... Which I guess technically does trace back to him, but it's not like I can be pissed because he's so fuckable..._

The bathroom door slamming made them both cringe. _I wonder if he'll take me back to Orochimaru or something... It's not like I have anywhere else to go._ The raven turned on the shower and made sure it was scalding before slipping inside. He winced as the burning drops hissed against his skin, biting into the various marks still staining his flesh. _I've never felt so dirty... Even with Orochimaru, after all he did, I never felt like this..._ The young Uchiha began scrubbing ruthlessly, only ceasing when the wounds were bleeding freely again. _Shit... I knew I should've paid more attention to all the jutsu Kabuto was trying to teach me... But no I just _had_ to go and let him fuck me instead..._ As he rolled his eyes behind closed lids, strong arms wrapped around his torso and began massaging the flesh there. He froze instantly, fearing it to be another cruel trick meant to trap him in infidelity. "Itachi?" the raven whispered, still not opening his eyes for fear of bringing the disappointment that could be so easily just around the corner.

"I told you I'd find you." A slippery tongue tickled the shell of his ear as the hands moved to his waist, massaging his hipbones (and the bites there) roughly. "Sasuke... I've missed you so goddamn much..." the man grew quiet, and pulled the Uchiha closer to his chest.

Sasuke simply stood, frozen slightly in shock. "But... I thought you were dead... Orochimaru said that-"

"That snake bastard doesn't know shit. Don't you get that yet?" the man kissed his neck tenderly, breathing in the scent with a husky moan. After a long, savored pause, he continued, "It was hell getting in here you know; I wasn't sure you would ever take a shower."

The raven snickered and leaned into the touch, "Itachi said I smelled like 'dirty old men', so with that subtle hint I figured it was probably about time..." He felt a smile near his ear, followed by a kiss on his black locks. _Life is such hell... As soon as I get a slim chance at happiness something has to happen to make it either impossible or questionable..._ "Hn... Suigetsu... I've missed your company more than you can imagine..."

"The great Uchiha missed me? Wow... Even I wasn't conceited enough to expect such an honor as that..." An elbow jerk sharply against his ribs was his answer, to which he chuckled lightly, "You haven't changed a bit, and it's a damn good thing." The water nin began staring at the "love bites" and traced his fingers lightly over the curse mark, knowing Sasuke would feel pleasing vibrations emanate from the site in waves.

Sure enough, the raven moaned and subconsciously thrust his hips backward to find that Suigetsu was more than aroused. _Apparently that's all I'm good for._ He began to pull away reluctantly, only to be yanked back with a firm grip resting on his upper arm.

"I don't want to fuck you, Sasuke..." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Well actually I do, obviously, but I won't. I'm sick of people using you, and I refuse to contribute to your pain." The Uchiha began to protest slightly, about to say that he'd been fucked again and again, and that it would most certainly continue, only to be hushed as a finger came to his lips. "I don't care what you say; I know that Orochimaru killed a piece of you early on. I've always been able to feel your void and I hate it more than the sick fuck himself."

"Suigetsu... I may as well let you fuck me; god knows everyone else has tried today." As the other began to protest, the raven licked the finger that was still resting against his lips, eliciting a deep groan. "Besides, I..." his deep shaky breath echoed slightly off the ceramic tiles, "I really respect you for how you treat me... You deserve a reward."

The water nin smiled sadly and backed away while turning the Uchiha around so he could look straight into the dark eyes. "I treat you with respect because I love you, Sasuke. I've loved you ever since I knew of your existence..." He cupped his cheek and leaned down slightly to capture the pale lips before him in a tender kiss, careful not to cause any pain. They finally pulled away with great reluctance, locking gazes to exchange a look that sang of sorrow. "I know you won't leave with me, so I'm not going to suffer through the pain of asking. When you decide what you want, come find me. I'm going to pass the time by claiming all seven swords."

Sasuke leaned closer to rest his head on Suigetsu's shoulder. "I will find you near one of them, then, someday. Good luck on your quest..." he buried his head deeper for a moment, then broke away completely with a shaking sigh. "You should go now..." The Uchiha stared at the drain reluctantly, wishing there was another option. _But I can never escape Itachi... He'll just find and kill whoever I love, just like before._

Suigetsu nodded and paused momentarily, collecting his thoughts at last. "When you need me, I'm here." He stole a chaste kiss and began to melt, letting the droplets wash him away with them.

"I know..." Sasuke had spoken too late. _Maybe I could see him again... No. I won't let him share my pain; he has endured far too much in my name already._ As had others... The Uchiha refused to think about them now, as he always did. The closure would never truly occur without death.

A/N

Sorry if you don't like SuiSasu, but I LOVE it. Manga chapter 347 totally fucked up my head, I swear! Hahh… But, really, that has the most yaoi hints in the history of Naruto. (hence I adore it XD)

So anyway, I'd just like to say that you guys have been incredibly patient, and you're just about to be rewarded… Hee hee hee :D

Next chapter we have some "action" of sorts… You are so super excited, huh? Well you damn well should be XP… It isn't even a random sick pairing either (incest isn't considered sick, right? Well at least when dealing with Itachi and Sasuke… Just curious, how do you guys feel about Madara? )

I hope that you haven't lost your faith in this story… I'm a tad worried because there weren't too many reviews (not that I necessarily deserve them, but the feedback helps beyond belief). Still, thank you SO SO SO much to my loyal reviewers!!! Soon I'll be posting the next chapter… Again, I was on vacation (San Francisco!!!! It was FUCKING AMAZING! I'll be living there asap, no question)

Anyway, I've been working on another fic; this one is set in modern day and is rather strictly Uchihacest with slight onesided NaruSasu… It'll be hot XD

Sorry again for the late update… I hope you can forgive me and still review :)

Love,

Viotox


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah! I'm back! Okay, wow… I am SO sorry for my ridiculously long absence… But, huh, it seems Munez is the only one that missed me (but thank you for your concern and support XD… btw, if I'm being lame and taking forever in the future, feel free to PM me and tell me to hurry up; I'm telling ya, motivation and enthusiasm go a long way for me). As I said before, I will absolutely not ever abandon this story, even if I don't update for a while (I'm trying to get better with my procrastination… ^.^'). Anyway, see the end author's note for a full explanation, but for now enjoy the story!

XXXXXX

Wrapped in a towel, Sasuke reentered Itachi's room warily_. I don't need to fuck myself over even more by pissing him off... Again_. He glanced around quickly, his eyes ultimately coming to rest on the Akatsuki. _Shit._

The raven's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he shut the door behind him quietly to stand in front of it; he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the room. _He can't really be afraid, can he? No… I don't detect fear in his gaze; it is merely uncertainty. _"Are you silent because you think I'm still angry?" When Sasuke merely stared back, his look of indifference a mask for his thoughts, Itachi couldn't take it anymore. _Fuck this… The more I'm with him, the more I want him; I'm sick of resisting._ In an instant he was in front of him, holding his shoulders against the door.

_Is he finally going to do it? It's about time… And it isn't like I'm not horny enough._ A hand reached down to caress his hip bone, forcing him to drop the towel. "Itachi…" The raven moaned out his brother's name as if it was the curse he'd been longing to cast. His heart sped up as the hand lingered, then moved up to feel his ribs and more defined muscles. _God… He's barely touching me and my composure is already slipping…_

"Sasuke." _I love you… I love you so goddamn much…_ The older Uchiha longed to tell him so, but he feared the returning statement, or, more likely, the lack thereof. _He is mine now… And though I'll have to fight the world to keep him, he is worth it a million times over._ He pulled the other closer to him and dove in for a kiss; the first real meeting of souls that they had experienced in years.

Their tongues danced slowly at first, each savoring the taste of the other until they could not breathe; and then they lived on the thriving life force for a second longer. The brothers parted reluctantly, their pants beckoning goose bumps on each other's flesh; smoldering gazes intermixed, and both were still trembling from the shared intensity. _I'd forgotten… I've never felt this with anyone else._

Both sets of sharingan eyes were now evident as Itachi tried to make the moment last forever and memorize every part of it. _And I know it will only get better…_ He leaned in to trace his otouto's jawbone with kisses, silently apologizing for his earlier cruelty. _I fear I just love you too much, Sasuke._

The raven moaned as the other's lips moved down his neck and ghosted over the curse seal, but never really touched it; the reminder of his past was far too freshly painful for both of them. Sasuke turned his head to the side and froze as he beheld a figure in the doorway. _Who the fuck…? _His emotionless mask returned as he tried to place the characteristics with the brief descriptions he had once tried to memorize.

After several seconds of tasting flesh and playful nipping, the older Uchiha stopped as well. _What, isn't he enjoying this anymore?_ Just as he was about to ask, he felt the presence of their visitor. _I swear to god…_ He whirled his head around to glare at the man standing there, not surprised to find that it was Madara. "What the fuck do you want?"

The Akatsuki smiled behind his mask and visibly turned his head to watch Sasuke more. "I was just stopping by to see how things went with your reconnaissance mission; it seems you were quite successful." _Mmmm… Little Sasu-chan always was my favorite nephew… His tireless shuuriken training was always a pleasure to watch; he tried so hard._ Sensing the lecherous intent, Itachi pressed himself against Sasuke and opened his cloak to cover him as well. "Ahh.. Now what did you have to do that for? I was only looking…" _For now, anyway…_ By the look in the raven's eyes he could tell how curious he was, how much he wanted to ask about him. He studied every movement with a cold, calculating stare, instantly forming a basic hypothesis of his ability.

"Get out." Itachi was ravenous with lust, and there was no way his long awaited release would go unsatisfied. _Don't even think about it… I will dismember you piece by piece and force your soul into a dimension of utmost hell._ The masked man remained immobile; his gaze was locked with Sasuke's.

_Who could he be? His chakra almost seems familiar, like I knew him in my youth; though I know that's impossible…_ He could feel his brother's grip tighten on him; he didn't like the wordless exchange of curiosity. Instantly the younger Uchiha turned to stare at the wide expanse of floor over his aniki's shoulder; _I refuse to anger him… Not after such pure feeling._

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, _Tobi_; get out."

_He hasn't told him… How interesting; perhaps he fears the competition. _"I wasn't aware that I was intruding… He seems to welcome my presence, you know; I doubt he wants to be raped by you again."

_Too far. _Sasuke's assessment was complete; the man was loathsome, an enemy. Without hesitation he summoned the chidori to his palm, treating them all to the chirping rays of blue light. Itachi stiffened against him momentarily, but recognized the raven's perfectly controlled isolation of the destructive lightning. "Do not pretend to understand. Leave now."

_Such power! And his reflexes are fantastic… Oh, how I want to explore him further. _The other Akatsuki shivered at the magnificence before him; the anger laced the younger Uchiha's features perfectly, making him more beautiful and all the more striking. He nodded quickly, "As you wish, Sasuke-kun."

The older Uchiha's eyes narrowed as Madara retreated to the hallway, shutting the door once again behind him. _I didn't think he would dare to interfere; he knows how I feel._ His attention returned to the beauty in his arms, the chidori now gone. _But better yet… He actually defended us; he offered to take care of the problematic interruption… He wants this as well._

As if in an affirmative response, Sasuke caught him off guard and smashed their lips together again. The mood had effectively returned as their need for oxygen rose, compelling them to part again. "Aniki… I missed you." _No more interruptions… I may 'accidentally' deal a killing blow to the next asinine fool that walks through that door._

"Ah, otouto… You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment…" _I know you didn't always think of me, but not a minute passes that I don't wonder of you._ He flipped around as Sasuke's legs encircled his waist so he could carry him to the bed. The older laid the younger down, then removed his cloak and proceeded to straddle him after a none-too-brief moment of admiring the sight before him. _How did I get so lucky? Just seeing him again seemed too good to be true, and now this?_

_I've been counting down the days since the last occurrence… _Instead of stating so, he merely smiled in response; his eyes were still a bit saddened by the constant burdens of his mind. Itachi saw this and cocked his head in confusion. _No, it isn't you… It isn't this… I've been holding on for you alone. _The raven leaned up to draw the other down to lay over him as he removed the dark shirt. Silently, he captured the moist lips and opened his mouth wide to suck on the invading tongue that instantly responded to his touches.

_Is he just pretending? I cannot bear the sorrow he fails to hide._ The older Uchiha helped Sasuke with his task at hand and removed his pants so they could have flesh on flesh contact at last. As they moaned in unison, he reluctantly forced himself to pull back and perch himself over the younger Uchiha at eye level. "Sasuke… Do you really want this?" The strained words were a mere whisper, begging to be ignored.

Sasuke grinned and reached down to grasp the swollen member digging into this thigh. "You do." The look on his nii-san's face was priceless, a mix between indignant anger, attempted seriousness, and purest forbidden pleasure. "… That's all that matters." With his free hand, the raven yanked the long hair free from its usual tie and twirled the locks between his fingers. _It's so clean… Even covered in blood and sweat his hair felt clean. The snake's was always greasy without a cause._

Itachi smiled sadly and planted a chaste kiss on the perfect pale lips. "No; you matter. Tell me what you think, how you feel… What do you want, Sasuke?" _I hate to ruin the mood, but I have to know once and for all… I don't want to go through the disappointment and misery of losing him, of learning he doesn't want to be with me after having him like this again._

_He just had to ask… Even I don't know the exact answer to that._ He slid back slightly to prop himself up on his elbows, "Right now I want you." The raven traced a line down the carved abdomen before him, feeling the muscles tense and shudder as Itachi forced himself to hold back; he still wanted an answer, a real one. _I can't tell you the truth, nii-san; I don't know it. There are too many that I refuse to feel for; too many that I refuse to miss._

The Akatsuki member's eyes rolled back into his head at the repressed expression of feeling as his eyelids fluttered; his mind was so focused on not acting on his wishes that he didn't notice what his dear otouto was up to. _I wish he'd stop giving the cryptic answers that don't really tell me anything or get us anywhere._

"Please, nii-san; don't ask questions... There's plenty of time for that later." _Or at least it will be easier to avoid later._ Dark eyes looked into red ones, begging him to let their actions continue. After receiving a stiff nod to convey his reluctance and promise of confrontation, he slid his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him down for another searing kiss.

_Fine, otouto, but I'll be forcing everything out of you later… I know you need this now just as much as I do._ "Mnmm… Sasuke…" His tongue flicked the pale jaw repeatedly, then ultimately dropped down to tease a stiff nipple._ See, my love? No matter how much you feign indifference, there are some emotions you can never escape from…_

The raven smiled as a flicker of worry spread across his countenance. _Later… Is it possible to drive him so insane with lust that he forgets completely?_ Calloused hands brushed gently over his sides as if he were a sacred object with hell to pay if broken. _No… This isn't just lust anymore._ Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought; had it ever really been 'just lust'? "Itachi… I need you, I need to feel."

The Akatsuki member smirked, his desire pushing away all evidence of lingering doubt. "Your wish is my command, Otouto." He dove forward to steal a feral kiss that left them both breathless and craving more. _Mnmm… I need him to know that I care, that I'm not just using him. _"I love you, Sasuke." The other's eyes widened as he froze, clearly not knowing what to say.

_Why did he…? I'm not sure if I can say it back... I refuse to deceive him; even if I have feelings for him I might not actually… And I don't want to crush him later…_ "Itachi, I-"

"Shh." Warm lips claimed the raven's again, forcing him to listen as the other drew back to speak. "I don't expect you to respond now; I just needed you to know without a doubt, Otouto, that I truly, deeply, love you." Sasuke's eyes softened and he gave a dazed nod before their mouths crashed together again, this time parting and rejoining smoothly for several minutes.

_Wow… I haven't been kissed like that since… No; not now… I refuse to think of anything other than him. _The raven lay panting heavily as his back arched rhythmically to his brother's caresses above him. "Ah, god, nii-san…"

The older Uchiha pulled back to kneel and stare at the beauty before him in pure awe. _I could cum just looking at him… He's covered in emotion now, too; not like when he was with Orochimaru. He's feeling again… He wants this, he can't be _that_ great of an actor._ "Sasuke, my love, I don't think I can last much longer with you looking so goddamn sexy."

Sasuke grinned euphorically in response, "Then fuck me, Aniki; fuck me so hard I can taste it." He moaned loudly at the sight of the dripping cock before him, wanting desperately for it to be inside him already. _I didn't think sex could be so wonderful… With Orochimaru my actions were always forced, and even if I enjoyed it with the others it was nothing compared to this._ He let another loud moan slide past his throat as Itachi leaned over him again and put his fingers shakily against his lips. "No… I want you _now_." The younger Uchiha grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled the other into another kiss as he thrust his hips against those above him. _I've lost all control of my emotions… I feel free._

"But, Otouto, I don't want to hurt-" He was wrenched into another kiss as a hand stroked his throbbing member, coating it with both of their precum.

"I think we've got plenty of lube, Itachi…" The raven cut in silkily as he brought his hand up to be cleaned by his soft tongue. "So take me; make yours once more."

The Akatsuki member didn't need to be told twice and immediately grabbed the pale thighs, kissing each one gently before he aligned himself with the tight entrance and slid inslowly, savoring the tense heat as it massaged every inch of his cock. He groaned his brother's name as he became fully encased in the perfect warmth, "Ah, fuck, Otouto… You feel even tighter than before…"

Sasuke was panting heavily as his lust filled eyes focused on the man above him. _I am complete… I finally know what was missing._ "Aniki… Move!" The pain was minimal compared to the exponential pleasure he felt as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, trying to pull him deeper.

"Mnmm… Be patient, Sasuke." _I doubt either of us can last too long in this condition._ The limbs around his waist loosened slightly as he pulled out only to slam back in.

"Ah!" Stars exploded before the raven's eyes as his prostate was hit dead on by the long thrust. _Oh, fuck… _"Nii-san… Harder… Faster." They were both panting now, the trickles of sweat adding a luminous sheen to their flesh as it collided again and again in a perfect motion of fulfillment. _I don't think I've ever experienced anything like this..._

Itachi complied with the requests and let out a low growl, "With pleasure." He sped up the smooth motions and kissed the trembling knees on his shoulders, "You're… so beautiful…" He was trying to memorize every moment with the help of the sharingan; the way his little brother's eyes were half closed, savoring the pleasure as he arched his back and cried out every time a well aimed thrust grazed his prostate. _Nothing can get better than this… He's my everything. _

_I'm giving myself over completely… It's so strange to be without restrictions, without barriers that can't be crossed or emotions that can't be expressed. _"Ani- Aniki… I can't… Hold on…" A hand began to pump his straining erection as he orgasmed with a scream of his brother's name. "Ita-chi!"

The Akatsuki member came soon afterward, near-screaming as well. "God, Sasuke!" The mere sight of the raven as he climaxed, cumming hard onto both of their chests as his ass muscles contracted was enough to die for. _Too perfect…_ The brothers' groans filled the room as Sasuke's tight ass continued to milk every drop of cum from the older Uchiha's aching member.

Sasuke lay flat on the bed, his ragged breaths music to his brother's ears as he shook with every exhale, trying to recover from the concentrated pleasure. "Nii-san…" The nickname came out as a gasp as Itachi pulled out and collapsed next to him, automatically taking the young male into his arms. _Such care, compassion, tenderness… He fills the shell of myself that I've been somehow surviving with for these past few years._ "I… Love you."

… _Did he really just say it?!_ The older Uchiha was overwhelmed with childish glee at the statement that he'd longed to hear, but decided he was too tired to have any sort of deep thought about the implications. "I've always loved you, Otouto… Nothing… Nothing you ever do or say can change that."

_Are you sure? You still don't know all you think._ The raven forced a soft smile as he ignored the thoughts pestering his mind and snuggled closer to the warmth beside him. _I think I'll just enjoy the moment… I'll tolerate no more guilt to scar this ultimate paradise._ "Itachi… You make me feel so alive."

The male before him lay beautifully, his hair splayed about his head to create a dark halo. _My sinful angel, my forbidden fruit… You don't know how great you are… But, do you really need me or am I simply convenient?_ Something dark in the young male's gaze had been bothering him; there was still doubt when he had spoken the words Itachi so longed to hear, and he couldn't help but be bitter about it. "Didn't the snake make you feel, Sasuke-kun?" The other's contented haze was instantly destroyed by the harsh comment. _I can't forget… There were too many years, too much betrayal laced with cries of pleasure. I'm not even sure if I can trust any of the emotions he supposedly lets slip through to be genuine._

"No. He didn't." Sasuke sat up, quickly shoving his brother off him to hug his knees to his chest. _I knew it; he still hates me._ He could feel the red eyes staring at him, analyzing his movements as a hunter examines prey. _Stop… I know I am forever tainted; I know I can't ever really be good enough for you._ When his gaze never wavered, the raven snapped his head to the side, effectively making eye contact and catching the attention of his brother while noticing the already complete arousal. "What, do you want me to suck you off?" He finally whispered darkly, _I should die for all the disloyal acts I have committed._

_Shit… His defenses are more intricately placed than I imagined; I was hoping to break him, to force him to let me in._ "… Otouto, forgive me…" He paused and slid closer to touch a quivering shoulder. "But, sometimes, my love, you must break in order to be fixed." The younger Uchiha flinched at the gentle touch and unwelcome words. _No, don't fear me… Hate me, curse me, but never fear my presence… I want only to help you._

The blood red eyes had turned to liquid as he gazed at his younger brother, making the silence between them seem more pronounced. _He caught me off guard… That can't happen again._ Sasuke snickered humorlessly, "You want to break me?" The Akatsuki was taken aback by the change in the raven; his grin was poisoned with a smirk as he shifted to his knees and pushed the other to lie down. "Then use me, fuck me, discard me… I don't care anymore so do as you please; make me suffer."

_What the fuck? Is this his defense? He doesn't want to let me truly know him so he turns to seduction? Well I can't help my reactions; it seems his plan is working._ Itachi held back a moan as he was straddled and roughly ground against. "Otouto, stop." He grabbed the fragile shoulders and yanked him down to lie on his chest. "I will not hurt you the way you think I should, the way you think you deserve." Sasuke shifted, trying to slip away from the tender arms now encircling his back. _I'm not letting you go again._ "I truly love you; now stop struggling against me."

The younger Uchiha stiffened momentarily, making Itachi fear cold alienation once again. "You love me? Even after all I've done? That cannot be possible." _He still doesn't know… _Forcing himself to relax, the raven leaned further into the binding touch as he closed his eyes. _I'm sick of fighting everyone; submission is simply easier. Besides, giving in to him isn't so bad… I hate deceiving him like this constantly, but it seems to be for the best until I feel I can trust him again._

_Finally… He seems to be settling down._ Before the Akatsuki member could respond to words of such conviction, his raven was asleep. "I do love you, Sasuke-kun, no matter what." The boy snuggled close as if in pure, unbiased response. _Despite your recent actions, you've never been more beautiful._ He ran his fingers through the dark locks and smiled as the other moved toward the touch. _ Only in sleep is he free from burden… I'm going to change that._

Sasuke's breathing slowed as he fell further into the first relaxed sleep he had experienced for far too long; at last he could truly rest in peace.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, both brothers lay comfortably entwined, with Itachi hugging the raven to his chest and lying partially on top of him as if afraid he would disappear. A soft knock at the door sounded like an explosion as the older Uchiha refused to stir for a few seconds. _No. I'm not in the mood to go off on some bullshit mission. _He could feel the hesitation before Kisame poked his head through the door, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness of early morning.

"Pein-sama wants to see you." The shark nin had lowered his voice automatically in case Sasuke still slept. He turned away at the sight of a red glare. "Sorry… I delayed as long as possible, but after six hours he wouldn't have any more of it."

The Uchiha sighed, "I was expecting it." With one last longing look at the sleeping raven he sat up as Kisame shut the door. _I would give anything but you not to leave, but that would be his demand._

XXXXXX

A/N

So? What did you think of my LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR?! I really enjoyed writing it… Again, sorry it took so long; hopefully some of the material makes up for it XD (hell yes on the non-snakey/pedophilic lemon, yeah?)

I could feed you a ton of useless excuses as to why I didn't update, but by far the best one is that my grandpa had a heart-attack. He's okay now, but it was really awkward for a while when I was thinking about him watching me write erotic stories from the afterlife if he were to die (if you believe in that kind of thing; I don't exactly, but it effectively creeps me out every time)

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter won't be this long, but it'll have Hidan in it!!! (I LOVE Hidan! XD XD XD Anyone with me?)

Half the reason that I took so long in posting was because I had the sudden urge to work on a couple other fics (yours included, Kira; sometime soon! … I'm just waaayyyy too much of a perfectionist, though I know all my work is far from perfect)

Thanks for reading!!! :) … The next update really will come in a couple of days as a wonderful reward for you all, and in deep honor of this glorious month (St. Patrick's Day is my favorite holiday… I honestly have no remote idea why O.O)!!!

Much Love,

Violet


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Another update for you XD … Anyway, in this chapter we have evil plotting, a bit of HidaSasu, and some other stuff… Yeah… Oh, by the way, I should probably warn you that I tend to throw in some vague spoilers (I alter the plot a bit sometimes, but several of the events really do occur sometime in the manga), and that I also go for an alternate chain of events because I think they're better. That said, the plot of this fic depends on all the Akatsuki being alive, so the whole Gaara/Sasori/Konoha conflict still happened, but no one died. If there are any questions, please feel free to PM or email me :D

XXXXXX

"What the fuck do you want?" Itachi's glare intensified as he saw Tobi standing cockily in the corner. _He's entertained by all this, the bastard. I always knew he had a thing for Sasuke, but I never put much stock in it… Even when I touched him, Madara stayed away, only watching him when he was alone._

Pein seemed to share the masked man's amusement and chuckled deeply, "There's no need to be so rude… I just have a quick favor to ask of you."

The Uchiha stood stock still as he waited for the man to continue. _A favor? What, does he want me to pick up his dry cleaning?_ His mood was getting steadily worse as he imagined he could feel the evil aura emanating from Madara at the thought of him going anywhere. _Why the sudden possessive streak? Is he just not content with watching anymore?_

"Clever, but no… There's been some recent activity in the Sand village; perhaps they're still angry about what we did to their Kazekage… In any case, I want you to circle our borders and see if you can detect any unwelcome presences that could be a threat." As Itachi took a deep, angry breath and closed his eyes, Pein laughed aloud, "That isn't so bad, is it? You'll be back in a few hours…"

He opened his eyes again and sighed, "Fine." _How utterly pointless; is that the best he could come up with to keep me away? But, then, I guess it does serve its purpose…_ "I shall leave immediately." In a whirl of red chakra he was gone, leaving the other two to revel in their accomplishment.

XXXXXX

"So, Madara-sama, since you've successfully sent him away for a few hours, shall I make a move, or were you planning on it?" Pein's cruel eyes gleamed with lust as he considered all he could do if given just enough time to prepare his many forms…

"No. Neither of us will make any move yet." The masked Akatsuki stepped forward to face the redhead and continued, "Sasuke already distrusts both of us, thanks to your rash actions upon his arrival; I think it's best if we lay low for a while and wait for a moment of weakness before trying to claim him again."

The supposed leader stood, and smirked as he thought of his encounter with the Uchiha, "Yeah, sorry about that… I just couldn't help myself with him looking so helpless and fuckable."

"Oh I don't blame you, but it does cause a bit more effort on our end… Our goal is to get his loyalty both emotionally and physically to avoid his later betrayal, you know, and half raping him probably won't convince him that we truly care for his well-being." The two men stared into opposite corners of the room for a few moments, each equally lost in his thoughts.

Pein cleared his throat suddenly as he returned to the present, "Yes, I agree, but I whole-heartedly look forward to what the future holds… Should I send a few of our other _eager_ members away while he explores a bit?" He was thinking of how love struck Deidara was bound to be, as well as Hidan if he ever emerged from his lair of drunken stupor.

"Good idea… Send Sasori and Deidara to plot a few locations; I doubt Hidan will be a problem due to the fact that he's been on yet another sake binge for the past few days." The pierced man nodded and left, leaving Madara to ponder his far from innocent intentions.

XXXXXX

The raven awoke to find himself alone in the large crimson bed. _He left… What does that mean?_ Trying not to think too much about it, he resolved to take a quick (and well deserved) shower. _Did he not… enjoy it? Fuck, I sound like a lovesick school girl… And damn my ass hurts…_ Sasuke entered the shower to wash himself leisurely, taking the time to enjoy the warmth on his sore muscles as he pondered where Itachi could have gone. _A mission? Pein seems like that much of an asshole… Or maybe he changed his mind…_ Before he could become too pensive, the Uchiha shut off the water and dried himself quickly, wanting to find someone to ask about his brother.

He reentered the room hopefully, glancing quickly around for the Akatsuki. _Well I guess that's good; I'm not so sure my ass has completely recovered yet anyway._ Of course this absence meant, in turn, that he had no idea where his clothes were. _Not that the shear kimono embroidered with snakes was much anyway, but still..._

He searched a few drawers and eventually found loose black pants that barely clung to his hips when he tightened the draw string there. _Well I guess it's as good as anything._ The raven sighed and wondered what to do. If he were to stay in his brother's room, would Itachi be angry when he got back? _He said we would resume later, but h__e can't blame me for leaving when he left first. Besides, we seem to be on semi-decent terms..._ The dark eyes cringed slightly as he thought, knowing any contention was his fault. _I just hate it when he pretends when everything's okay and I'll be unconditionally his forever; I can't live with him denying what happened now only to blow up later… But, damn I don't want to face it... Yeah I'm definitely leaving now._ With that, the young Uchiha ventured silently into the hall, instantly forming an excuse that he was hungry... Even though he was truly far from it; his appetite had become much weaker in his time with Orochimaru.

_This place is weird... An evil lair, yet warm and cozy... I even kind of feel comfortable, actually._ Lost in thought, he had backed right into another bedroom down the hall. "What the fuck..." the raven surveyed the room quickly, finally resting on the sleeping figure. _Shit... Okay... Leaving now..._

He was almost out, when a figure with short, silver hair jolted upright, "Who's there?!" His voice was laced with sleep and a hint of drunken stupor. The Akatsuki gazed around the room, finally resting on Sasuke, who was slowly backing toward the dark hallway. "Oh..." His demented smile widened as he stood up, staggering slightly.

"Uh... Hey... Sorry to bother you, I was just looking for the kitchen and I guess I kind of got lost..." the Uchiha continued his movement backward, bumping into the open door by mistake. _So this one must be..._ He was trying desperately to remember the lists that Orochimaru had only let him see once for fear of his increased attachment to the organization... Sasuke had always been too interested in such matters, and the snake learned early that he had to be extra careful with such information, for his pet was _very_ curious.

The man continued to grin stupidly, grabbing a bottle of sake from the nightstand for support. "Well you're more than welcome here, princess..." He took a swig from the bottle and moved forward to offer some to the other.

_Princess? He's totally shitfaced… _"Thanks, but I think I'll be..." Just as he was about to leave, the Akatsuki member began to fall forward. The raven intercepted the fall just in time, noticing that he was only wearing loose fitting pants as well. _What the fuck? He must have been drinking himself to a stupor alone... Who is this guy?_ The man chuckled and shoved him to the floor, landing on top. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed at the hard muscled chest, "Right... Thanks, but I think you need to sleep it off..."

"I feel fine, actually, but your concern flatters me; Jashin will reward your kindness." His hands were on the raven's knees now, as Sasuke had automatically spread his legs, and he began to move up the boy's body in between the thighs to claim soft lips.

The Uchiha gave a hard shove, injecting chakra into his palms to emphasize the point he was trying to make. Gasping, the other drew away. _Jashin… I remember now; he's the god Hidan worships… Well at least now I know who he is._ The raven sat up further, "Hidan... Are you sure your god doesn't have anything against fucking a minor?"

The man drew back and blinked slowly, "Wait... Who are you?" He paused, looking painfully thoughtful. Sharingan eyes flared to life before him, helping him come to the conclusion. "An Uchiha... Sasuke, is it? You're Itachi's bro, huh?" The raven nodded, and Hidan smiled happily to himself. "Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, especially under these circumstances..." He leaned in for another kiss, only to be thrown backward to the end bed board.

"You're drunk off your ass, huh?" Sasuke rolled his now obsidian eyes and shook his head playfully. "Well come with me; you're not going to get rid of your hangover alone, it seems, and more sake won't help..." The raven stood and grabbed the bottle, taking a long swig to finish it off. He offered his hand to Hidan, who half-hazardly rose and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. "Which way?"

"Oh... Hmmm.... Good question..." Sasuke turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine; just kidding... Yeah it's down the hall, so that way."

After a few stumbling minutes they reached the kitchen and were seated at the counter. "You're dehydrated." He set a large glass of water in front of him, prompting the silver haired nin to start drinking. A quick summoning jutsu later, Sasuke held four pills in his hand. "And here; these will help your nausea and dizziness while easing your headache." The raven placed two small white pills in front of the Akatsuki.

"You sure they won't kill me?" Hidan laughed a bit maniacally and swallowed the pills without hesitation. _This kid's pretty cool... And he really knows his shit; looks like Orochimaru didn't pamper him too much. He seems really well broken in and doesn't get easily offended... Holy shit my head hurts..._

Just as the Uchiha was about to respond, an exhausted Kisame stumbled down the hall. "Okay... That was absolutely ridiculous... Orochimaru has so fucking many lairs... I mean, you wouldn't think he... Whoa…" the blue Akatsuki stopped as he looked up to see Hidan and Sasuke gazing back at him in the middle of a seemingly amiable conversation. "What the hell is going on here?" He saw Sasuke putting a couple more pills on the counter and moved toward them.

"Oh, ya know... Sasuke here was just drugging me up so we could have super hot sex for the next three days with no interruption... Whoever said those soldier pills weren't useful?" He took another gulp from the glass and slammed it down. "Fuck Itachi, ya know? He's just a jackass anyway..."

As if on cue, said Uchiha stood in the doorway, expressionless. "Do you want to say that again, Hidan?"

"Itachi... Where have you been? Sorry, but I took some of your pants... I couldn't find my clothes." Sasuke moved around the counter, attempting to bridge the gap between them; Itachi didn't move at all.

"That's okay, Sasuke..." He removed a small silken pouch embroidered with the Uchiha emblem from his pocket. Throwing it to Sasuke, he continued, "I burned your kimono." The raven caught it, unlacing the top to find ashes. He ground the fine powder between his fingers, enjoying the silky feel. Itachi continued speaking, "You look great in them, by the way."

Hidan looked up from his glass, "He does, doesn't he?" he grinned happily, staring at the cupboards. "That's why when he stumbled into my room... Oh yeah..." he was reliving the moment all over again, straddling the raven, kissing him feverishly...

"Hidan? What the fuck?" This time it was Kisame who interrupted, knowing Itachi wouldn't hesitate to kill him (or try) with such a statement even being implied. The silver haired Akatsuki turned to him questioningly. "Uh... You were panting?"

With a look from Sasuke, he was quiet for a second, then replied slowly. "Never mind... Sorry I'm gonna go sleep it off... Have a great day, though!" He ended in a happy slur and pulled the younger Uchiha into a tight hug to whisper in his ear. "Thanks for your help, princess... We should get together sometime." Hidan grinned again and attempted to grab the tight ass, but stopped just in time as he felt a death glare burning into the back of his neck from across the room. "I'll be going now..." He stumbled out of the room quickly, not looking back.

An awkward moment of silence ensued, only broken as Kisame finally cleared his throat. "Oh, Sasuke, Pein wants to see you, so..."

"Do you honestly think I am going to let that man anywhere near him, Kisame?" Itachi was glaring at him for even mentioning it. _That bastard; even after he was so sharply reprimanded he's still going for it... The fucking prick... He'll have to die soon, very soon. Not to mention Madara… I'm stupid enough to think he has nothing to do with this._

The blue Akatsuki sighed evenly; he had calculated the reaction perfectly. "Whether you like it or not, Itachi, Sasuke's living here now, in Pein's territory. Therefore, he does have quite a bit of influence on his life and decisions simply because he continues to allow him residence and immunity from the many groups after him." As Itachi's glare intensified and took on a reddish glow, he continued. "I'll be in the room the whole time; Pein won't be able to try anything. You know I wouldn't let that happen."

The older Uchiha stalked out of the room, angrily heading down the hall and shutting a door. "So... What does he want?"

"Come and find out; he's waiting downstairs now." The shark strode around the corner and descended the steep steps with Sasuke at his heels.

XXXXXX

A large door slammed behind them after entering an elegant room lit with torches. Pein spoke almost immediately with an air of masked glee, "It's nice to see you, Sasuke." When the raven did not answer, he continued solemnly. "Obviously you don't particularly want to be here right now, so I'll make this quick; I have a mission that only you can accomplish." The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly, and when he was about to speak, Pein raised his hand politely to silence him. "Before you draw any conclusions, do listen to the whole plan." Sasuke nodded, so he continued, "You are practically a member of Akatsuki, but you do lack a single defining feature that must be earned or inherited." The leader held his hand up, displaying the ring on his right thumb, embedded with the kanji for zero.

Sasuke glanced to the masked man standing with his arms folded in the corner before answering. _It's the same one that interrupted us before… How does he fit into all this?_ "So basically you want me to retrieve Orochimaru's 'void' before I can become an official member?"

Pein smiled pleasantly, "Well certainly, if you'd be so kind... You may have to bribe him with _something_, though; I hope you understand that aspect... Not only will it be difficult to get the ring, but even more so to escape his lair." His grin turned slightly malicious before he cleared his throat (and thoughts) to continue, "But I have full faith in your abilities. I shall await your return in a week."

"Of course you will." The Uchiha rolled his eyes and began to leave, before he was called back by the redhead.

"A bit anxious to get over there, hmm?" The raven raised an eyebrow and he chuckled comically, "I'm only kidding... Now, you will be leaving immediately." Sasuke stared at him, not feeling the need or want to bother with a response. "You shall leave now, actually." Pein eyed the boy's attire hungrily and chose to forego such temptation for the moment; the time would come later if all went well. "And though I simply adore your outfit..." the leader openly eyed the Uchiha, successfully making him squirm slightly, "You do need to represent Akatsuki. So..." Pein strode over to a trunk a few feet away from his desk and immediately withdrew a cloak and underclothing. He smiled kindly at Sasuke and beckoned him forward, "Now we should make sure these fit, so unless you want me to do the honors..."

Kisame glared and stepped forward, only to be gently pushed backward by Sasuke. "This is just his petty game; I don't mind playing it for now." the shark nin opened his mouth to protest. "Really, it's okay, but I do appreciate your concern immensely..." he began unfastening the drawstring that held the pants precariously at his waist. "Could you please not tell Itachi where I'm going? I don't care if you make something up or just refuse to give any information, but I want to be the one to tell him. I can't rely on others to do it for me, nor do I think it would please him if I did."

"Sasuke, you-" the blue Akatsuki hesitated as the pants were removed to reveal, well, nothing; no underclothing whatsoever was present. The raven smirked slightly at the interruption and made a point to ignore Pein's wandering eyes and twitching fingers as he continued. Kisame got the hint and did the same, "He would worry more about where you were... I mean, your safety has always been his main concern, no matter how much he may-"

"You don't need to make excuses for him. I know that I am at fault here, and I will accept the consequences when I return." After donning the pants he pulled the tight fishnet shirt over his head and looked to Pein. "So can I go now?" _I don't know why I'm doing this… I'm sure I'll regret it, too._

The Akatsuki leader threw the cloak around his shoulders, feeling the firm chest as much as possible. "Now you are almost complete; as soon as you get the ring..."

"I know. I'll be an official member of Akatsuki." The raven backed toward a tunnel exit, "When I get back, we will discuss my interests in this organization and your part in the accomplishment of my goals." Sasuke gave a low nod that was meant to be the equivalent of a respectful bow and was gone with a swish of his cloak.

"... What the fuck-" Kisame turned to look at Pein and nearly stepped back at the hungry look in his eyes. _What the hell? Why is he grinning like that? _The blue Akatsuki was staring at the odd feral smile that seemed to be getting wider by the second. _What is Sasuke thinking? And... What are his "goals" that he wants Akatsuki's help with?..._ "Pein, what was that about?"

The redhead returned to his desk with a meaningful glance to the silent observer. "You are dismissed, Kisame." The shark simply gaped at him, his expression utterly confused. "You will not speak of Sasuke-kun's statement to anyone, especially Itachi..." He leaned back and gave a leisurely smirk, "Or, actually, go for it; Sasuke's the one who cares about their relationship so much. Besides, I just love to watch Itachi seethe with anger and not be able to change a damn thing about it; Sasuke needs me, so I know who he'll choose."

_Goddamnit... I don't want to hear any more._ "Right..." Kisame practically bolted for the door and, coincidentally enough, almost ran headlong into Itachi, who had been pacing back and forth in the living room for what seemed like a while.

"Kisame. Where the hell is Sasuke?" The older Uchiha's glare was glowing deep red with anger as his assumptions ran wild. "Did you dare to leave him alone with that asshole?!" Before the shark could comprehend what was happening he had been slammed against the wall hard enough to leave a lasting dent (in both him and the wall). "So?! Where the fuck is he?!"

"I... Itachi... Calm down..." The blue Akatsuki's coloring was becoming more pronounced as his air supply was gradually lessened. _Fine... I didn't want to have to do this, but..._ He formed hand signs and had separated himself in an instant by way of a wet explosion. "Okay! First of all, he isn't with Pein. Second, what the fuck? How about you stop assuming that I'm a deceptive selfish bastard who just wants to satisfy his carnal desires by fucking your little brother and betraying your trust?" Itachi was still glaring at him, but nodded quietly. "Thank you! Now, about Sasuke..."

XXXXXX

A/N

Ooh… Itachi's gonna be pissed XD

I really enjoyed writing this chapter (sorry about the slightly delayed update, but it's quite long, yah?), so too bad if you weren't too into Hidan's nickname and drunkenness thing because I thought it was hot. *evil grin* And, oh yes, we will play on this strange affection quite a bit in the future… Muhuahahahahahahaha!

Ehem. Now, I know some of you probably want to kill me because I threw in yet another Orochimaru conflict, but I think it needs closure. True, Itachi and Sasuke could have had more time together, but that would just make it worse for the "extreme betrayal" factor in the long run.

Oh, and as I've said before, I just might be posting some oneshots on the side soon-ish… They always turn into multi-chapter fics, damnit! But alas… Yeah I'm thinking KakaSasu, GaaSasu, or NejiSasu… The poll on my profile says Kakashi so far, but let me know what you want (or go vote) and I'll take that into account as well X3

Again, thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and so forth!!! Your continued support is amazing, and after my long absence I need all the motivation I can get… As usual, I would LOVE to see more! By the way, I'll be having updates at least once a week from now on XD (well, unless I don't get reviews... hint hint)

Much Love and Thanks,

Toxi


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is!!! No lemons (yet ;D), but slight OroSasu and hints of ItaSasu (duh…)

XXXXXX

The raven sped through the forest, easily concealing his chakra and getting closer to his goal completely undetected. _Just a little further...Goddamnit I can't believe I'm doing this for a stupid fucking ring..._ But it was worth it; even Sasuke would admit that the Akatsuki Organization was far more powerful than Sound, and, with them on his side, he had unlimited resources along with great power. _And hopefully I can stay in good favor with Orochimaru as well..._ Sure, his expectations may have been a bit high, but he was near certain that he could manipulate the sannin very much in his favor. _Sex is all I really need for that, and it's not like he can imprison me._

Or could he? _No... I could escape quite easily..._ His thoughts returned to the earlier encounter with Pein; simple chakra restraints and he had been near helpless. _Itachi, what have I done?_ Now there was no one to save him. It was doubtful that Pein even knew where the lair was, and even if he did, why should he get him back? Then, of course, Itachi had no idea where he had gone off to. _I definitely pity Kisame for having to tell him...__Unfortunately, I bet he'll just make the correct assumption that I've returned to Orochimaru._ The raven tried to picture the violent outburst that was bound to occur and shuddered; that anger was all for him.

Sasuke arrived at the underground lair and entered easily without discovery. _I may as well have some fun with this..._ He noticed a new member coming his way and grabbed the young man roughly, easily pinning him against the wall. "Listen closely. You will enter the main chamber and alert Orochimaru-sama that he has a _very_ important visitor. You will not disclose anything about my appearance or any conclusions you may have, no matter what he asks you. Got it?" he hissed lowly in the boy's ear; the pathetic whelp was now trembling uncontrollably, but nodded quickly and sprinted away. _Wow... Things sure have taken a turn for the worse around here..._

He listened closely, waiting for his presence to be announced in the next room, where the snake-sannin was bound to be sitting on his throne of sorts and torturing his idiotic informants; it was a game he had played many times. The raven was usually the so-called "trump card" in the game; it was hilarious to watch the ambassadors try to keep a straight face (and hide their erections) as he was either brutally fucked or gave a delicious blow to his master... His cue arrived as he heard a shout from the other room.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'a very important visitor'? Are you telling me someone got in here undetected and you just decided to follow his orders above mine?!" Orochimaru was furious; everything had fallen apart after the day Sasuke left. _And fuck it's only been a few days... What hell have I been damned to now?_

The Uchiha entered the room, appearing dead center in his favorite fashion; an intertwining menagerie of snakes that retreated to the corners of the room as he stood firm, staring straight into the snakeman's eyes. "What can I say, Orochimaru-sama; I can be quite persuasive when I feel like it..." _So he's happy to see me..._ The snake-sannin was gazing at him in pure awe, his sickeningly long tongue moving to lick his lips absent-mindedly. Not to mention the reactions of his nether regions...

Sasuke waited a few moments for his former sensei to collect himself, and eventually he did. The snake stood up and moved forward a bit, taking in every detail that he had been dreaming of for every moment of their separation. His eyes narrowed slightly at the Akatsuki cloak, which prompted him to speak, "So you've betrayed me officially now? I am quite hurt, Sasuke-kun... You remain my most favorite student."

_He openly admits his vulnerability... Is that supposed to be a testimony to his true feelings of abandonment and pain?_ "... I apologize for my indiscretion, Master, but I assure you I am here to procure a favorable, long-lasting relationship that will undoubtedly be advantageous to us both." The raven gave a low bow, keeping his head down to wait for the other's response.

_A treaty? No... He would have just come out with it if that was the case. So I wonder..._ "Master? Well, that's more like it..." He descended a few steps so that he was standing about a foot away from the Uchiha, and lifted a hand to brush the pale cheek, taking in his familiar scent simultaneously. "God... My pet, I have missed your company... Now what is it that you truly desire of me? I know that you will not stay, so you may as well reveal your intentions." _But if only he would... Living without him is my hell. Actually, he's what I've been living for all along, in a sense; as soon as I discovered his existence I found my will to live that was nearly broken._

The raven smiled a bit bitterly; he too was regretting the outcome of all this. _I'm so damn sick of this mess... I want it to all be over so I can finally be at peace with a single person..._ But deep down he knew there was no way he could do that. After a while people got predictable and boring; it was a fact of life. _But Itachi… Fuck, I need to stop thinking about him. _"As you wish. I have come to reclaim a certain object in your possession that rightly belongs to the Akatsuki organization, of which I am now a part." The snake nodded knowingly, but didn't say anything. "... I implore you to consider a deal so that I may procure your Ring of Void; I can stay for three days at most."

_Three days? Hmmm... That's 72 hours of fun..._ "Oh, that's all? Well, I think we can come up with some sort of exchange... And you spoke of a long-term arrangement as well?" _So I may not be so lonely after all... I could probably learn to live off a good fuck every month or so... Yes, I think this could all work out quite in my favor._

"Yes. Truthfully, Akatsuki wants nothing to do with you, but I know your resources quite intimately, and therefore I am fairly aware of what exactly you are capable of; I want you on my side." Sasuke bridged the gap between them and rested his hand on the snake-sannin's shoulder. "I will give you my loyalty as well, of course, and I'm sure you can guess what benefits are included with-" The raven was silenced as a long tongue was shoved into his mouth.

A hand yanked on his hair, forcing him to open his mouth wider. The sannin pulled back, but held his hips steady, "Why, yes, pet; I do know of the benefits involved, and I plan to take full advantage of them..." The Uchiha was forced into another kiss, which he accepted well considering he hadn't yet caught his breath from the previous attack. "Come, now, let's not waste any time..." Orochimaru wrapped his arm around the other's waist as they exited the chamber.

_I hope Itachi can forgive me for this... But then, why should he? Fuck..._ Sasuke was regretting his trip already. _It's going to be a long three days..._

XXXXXX

"... He went to a hot spring resort?" Kisame's story had lost any sense of possibility about halfway through his desperate ramblings. Now Itachi was trying to decide whether to skin him alive (shark skin might fetch him a pretty penny), cut a few _parts_ off, or just slaughter the hell out of him and get it over with.

Seeing this, the blue Akatsuki took a couple steps back, "Okay fine! So he didn't... But he- Well... I can't tell you. Just know that he's safe; Sasuke is pretty damn powerful and you know he can take care of himself." _I hope… He did go to Orochimaru… From what I gather he had quite a bit of control, but even the best ninja can be overpowered easily by lust. Damn, just look at Itachi. _The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow and began to stalk away, halting at the door.

"When will he be back?" _Where could he have gone? Surely not to Konoha... Or worse..._ An internal shudder that ran through him at the thought of the snake fucking his otouto (again); he had vowed to not let that happen. _But if he really wants it, then shouldn't I..._ No. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted, not really, and it was Itachi's job to protect him from the pain he unwittingly caused himself.

"About a week or so. Maybe less, though..." He added the last part quickly as the other's shoulders tensed. "Pein just gave him a week to complete the mission-" _SHIT!_ The shark threw his hands over his mouth, shaking his head back and forth as if to take the statement back. _Now I'll be damned if he predicts where or even what Sasuke would need to do that Pein nor another member could easily do himself._

"... Is Pein still searching for the Sound hideouts?" Itachi turned slightly in anticipation of the answer. _That would be an easy way to occupy myself; mindlessly documenting quadrants and locations is always simple, though time consuming._ He decided to give Kisame a break by avoiding the obvious slip of information. _Unfortunately, I think I know all I need to._

"Uh... Well, yeah, there are hundreds, you know, so it's not like Sasori, Deidara, and I were able to find all of them within a few hours." He was relieved at the subject; there was no way Itachi would be able to investigate all the hideouts or even begin to find a good portion of them. _Surely Sasuke and Orochimaru himself are the only ones who know about all of them._

"Great. Tell Pein I'm plotting their locations. I'll be back in a few days as well." _But I'll be searching for his chakra signature every goddamn place I visit..._

"Oh okay... Well... There's an updated scroll detailing the locations we know of... And local towns usually have at least one nearby that they think is kind of suspicious, so-" _It would be really bad if he found the one Sasuke went to... Shit shit shit! Why did I have to mention the mission?!_

"Thanks Kisame, but I think I can handle such a menial task." The Uchiha was gone a second later, leaving the shark to wonder about his true feelings on the matter; surely he didn't really expect to find Sasuke so easily?

XXXXXX

Yes! Done at last… Sorry for the slightly late update; I got a bit distracted… Besides, I'm thinking I'll post a couple new chapters next week, just for fun XD

So once again (and again and again), thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed!!!! I am also very grateful for those of you who put this story on alert or in your favorites; it is a great honor to know that my work is appreciated.

I think I've finally decided kind of where this plot is going, but there will be a TON of tangents (I've got to put in all those random SasUKE pairings, you know X3)… Again, there is no end in sight.

Oh, point of interest, I wasn't entirely sure what the kanji on Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring meant; most of my research revealed that it was Void, but some random site maintained that it was Sky… So, yeah, I went with Void and shall keep it as such. Still, if anyone knows, please share.

Again, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or random things to say, leave a review or PM/email me. Thanks!!! XD

Much Love,

VI


	16. Chapter 16

This is the REAL chapter 16… ^.^' yeah it may make a bit more sense now… The previous chapter was really one ahead, and I'm an idiot, so I didn't notice until I was about to post 17…

Here it is; do enjoy XD

XXXXXX

"Ah... God... Ha-harder..." The snake was now thrusting maniacally into Sasuke, who knelt before him meeting the ragged movement as he braced his forearms on the bed. Orochimaru was glad to comply with his student's requests and soon the Uchiha was moaning wantonly as his prostate was stabbed mercilessly over and over. "Master... Oh fuck me... Never stop..." _Am I being overdramatic? Nah... I was always pretty vocal... And it's not like I'm not enjoying it..._ His weeping cock was plenty evidence of that... The raven cried out as his sensei reached around to pump him roughly. Still, he knew it felt all wrong… _It's like after being with Itachi every kiss that had meaning, every fuck that brought pleasure just dims in comparison to what he makes me feel._

"Oh don't worry, pet; I won't be stopping anytime soon..." _Yes... Just where I want him. I have to make sure he needs me and no one else... But next time I'll have him ride; I love watching his expressions of pleasure. _"Mmm... And you're still so perfectly tight... You truly are a masterpiece, my Sasuke." _Fuck, he's better than I remembered... But I have to make it last..._

"I can't... Hold on..." A strangled scream of ecstasy ripped from his throat as Sasuke came hard, splattering the bed sheets beneath them with his seed. He half collapsed as the snake released inside him, filling him to the brim so that fluid ran eagerly down his thighs. _Fuck... I was hornier than I thought... I wonder where Itachi is now..._

Orochimaru nuzzled his neck and scooted closer, still buried deep in his ass. "You're so warm, Sasuke-kun... How about we just sleep like this?" _Even if it won't be for long... Hehehe... I'm getting hard again already; he's just too immaculate..._

"Ah..." A startled gasp greeted the sannin as his student felt another erection forming quickly behind him. "Orochimaru... Again? Fuck... I knew I should've regained all my strength before coming back..." Despite his complaints, Sasuke scooted backward further, greeting the other's body yet again. _If we continue at this rate I won't be able to stay conscious let alone walk to get back to the lair..._

XXXXXX

The long black Akatsuki cloak flowed in the wind as Itachi gazed at the large stone structure before him and the hidden ground entrances surrounding. _And another empty one... Holy shit they're like moles..._ Literally. The nation of Sound had several connecting tunnels (as most of their territory was subversive) and many laboratories that seemed to be abandoned. _Goddamn... We should just stake ten out; they move around enough that we'd have to catch them sometime... It's still a wonder to me that they never collided with any Akatsuki tunnels._

Among all the ruins he had found, there was still no Sasuke. He had expected this of course, but he still couldn't help the void that spread through his chest like wildfire. _I didn't know I was capable of missing someone so damn much... Not until I abandoned him did I ever realize how much I truly love my foolish otouto; his seemingly mutual love and hate for me was surprising as well..._ Itachi continued sprinting through the trees, hoping desperately that there would be another one nearby, and, dare he hope, any Sound nin present. _I must say, his acting skills are amazing... But, then, how do I know anything about him at all? I can never be sure if he's truly opening up or just doing what he thinks I want him to... Fuck; what a predicament... Did he mean it when he said he loved me?_

Thoughts of confusion and more vows to destroy Orochimaru at the first opportunity plagued the Uchiha's mind as his search continued; he had to do something to occupy himself, otherwise he just thought of Sasuke and how frustrating he could be, but how it didn't matter... _And here we go again with the mushiness; why the fuck does this always happen?!_ He gave an exasperated sigh and kept running, the cycle doomed to continue for a few more hours.

XXXXXX

_God that took _forever_..._ Sasuke lay completely motionless on the bed next to his former sensei, who was finally asleep. _And holy shit it's only been a few hours... Great._ He shifted slightly, and gave a low growl as he remembered just how many bodily fluids he was lying in at the moment. Needless to say, a shower was long overdue.

Using all the stealth he had obtained from years of training, he rose silently and crept toward the door, quickly checking for sealing jutsu all the while. _Ah fuck me if he put any up; I'm way too out of it to try and silently break them..._ Luckily, there were none, so he slid easily out the door and into the stony hallway; his only covering a green silk kimono. As the raven searched for a private shower, he contemplated his next move, which would be to demand the ring itself, just in case...

"Sasuke-kun... I didn't expect to see you walking so well so soon..." the medic nin was slightly amused with the Uchiha's predicament, but mostly felt sorry for all that he had fallen into; _poor kid... He comes searching for power and pays for it by performing sexual favors on a sadistic snake who's been obsessed with him for years... I wonder if he truly feels that it was worth it... Though, strangely, even with all their 'activities', he has become an opponent that should certainly be feared._

"Oh, Kabuto. I haven't seen you for a while... How are things here?" the man had healed him many times before, and eventually they had gained a mutual respect for each other; Sasuke for how much damage Kabuto could repair perfectly, and Kabuto for how much damage the Uchiha could take.

"Decent... I guess. Orochimaru's been in a royal shithole of an abyss without you, though; he hardly knows what to do with himself anymore." _Hell, he can hardly do anything at all... Receiving foreign powers is especially weird; no one to suck him off and make it more interesting. _"So you're staying for three days, huh? I hope you'll be able to leave when it's all over... He may try to cripple you or something, you know..."

_I wouldn't be surprised if he did..._ "Don't worry; I've got it covered." They simply stood for a few moments looking at each other oddly, until the raven finally decided to voice his reason for being in the halls. "Do you know where I can find a shower?" Kabuto snapped back to reality and nodded quickly, leading the way. _At least someone's going to help me get through this... I wonder if he'd even consider healing me to help me escape… Probably not; Orochimaru would beat the shit out of him if he let me get away._ He shook his head slightly, laughing to himself at the understatement of the year.

"So only, what, two more days?" Kabuto smirked to himself as he wondered how many times the Uchiha had been fucked to have him limping so bad… _Well excuse me if I think it's funny after a while… It's kind of like the car crash philosophy; the worse it is, the more you watch. Besides, I know he can survive it._ Sasuke nodded grimly in response to the question. "Are you sure you can make it? At this rate-"

"I can do it. Besides, I have to get the damn ring somehow… It's the only way to literally get Pein off my ass." _The snake gave me worse when I was young and naïve… That rude awakening was the shock of a lifetime… Well, right alongside Itachi's post-massacre actions, anyway…_ The raven was jarred from his thoughts as Kabuto reluctantly began a question.

"Sasuke… Why do you put up with it?" The medic nin turned to face him as they arrived at a doorway slightly larger than the rest; it was his own room. "Any of it? You could kill Orochimaru, and, hell, I bet you'd have a damn good chance against Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki… So, why?"

"… I don't know." The Uchiha looked at him solemnly with an expression so lost that he could nearly feel his heart breaking for him. "I'm not sure why I do anything anymore, Kabuto… To tell you the truth, I've been questioning life in general for a while now, and no purpose is jumping out at me." The other adjusted his glasses nervously, giving Sasuke a good clue to his thoughts. "Not that I'm going to kill myself or anything just yet… I have a bit of unfinished business with Konoha."

"So you plan to kill your old acquaintances there, then?" _That's exactly what Orochimaru's been wanting all along… If he does it then he'll have practically signed his life away to Orochimaru; he does owe quite a bit to him already for all the jutsu and training… Even I hate to see him in such debt._

"Not necessarily… I don't know what I'll do." The raven continued in response to the coming interruption. "All I know is that I have to close the deal and resolve my history with them somehow." _I'm pretty sure I could kill them, but it'd probably haunt me for a while… And, shit, it'd be really awkward to fuck anyone knowing that Naruto or Kakashi could be watching from the afterlife... Then again, maybe I'd just get a sick high out of it._

Kabuto sustained eye contact for a second longer, then remembered that Sasuke was there to use his shower. "... Perhaps you should begin thinking about your debt to Lord Orochimaru; he won't let you get away without paying for his guidance one way or another." The medic nin brushed a gray bang from his eyes and handed the Uchiha a dark towel.

"Thanks for your concern, but we'll be having a monthly arrangement, I believe." Kabuto nodded quickly and began to leave, when the raven put a hand on his shoulder suddenly. "And thanks for all this, Kabuto; you're the only one I can trust here." _God, if he only knew how much I appreciate this… I can't imagine trying to survive in this hellhole without some sort of comfort, no matter how small._

_Does he mean that? Well I guess it isn't really saying much… After Suigetsu's "accident" and the near banishment of Karin and Juugo… He doesn't really have anyone left._ "Anytime, Sasuke-kun; it's my pleasure. If you need anything…"

"I know. Thanks…" The Uchiha gave a small smile as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Oh, yeah… You want me to stick around and heal your ass when you finish? You know that was always my favorite job…" The gray-haired nin smirked at Sasuke's quiet chuckle. _He wasn't expecting that one, I bet…_

"That'd be positively _orgasmic_, Kabuto… I don't suppose you want to join me?" Both knew that anything between them could never last in Sound, but entertaining the thought alone was disturbingly pleasant… _I do need more friends like him, that's for sure… But I guess I'm doing well with people who don't just want me for fucking; Kabuto along with Suigetsu and Kisame makes three._

Kabuto considered it well for a minute, but returned to his earlier calculations that there was no way they could ever get away with it. _That's okay… I can just be the friend he needs for now._ "Thanks, but I'll take a reign check; I have a couple patients to attend to… See you soon." Sasuke nodded kindly and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly. The medic nin thought to himself as he strode down the hall to his examination room about the things he had to assemble if he was going to be healing Sasuke; he liked to make it perfect. _Someday… Someday he'll find someone perfect for him… Or maybe he'll just realize that they've been there all along._

XXXXXX

_Fuck… Another empty one. I was sure that the ones in fire country would be the most active due to that thing's plans to destroy the village so Sasuke wouldn't have any sort of home to return to… His obsession knows no bounds…_ He shivered slightly as he remembered the hilltop scene; a very graphic display of that _obsession._ Itachi stopped dead suddenly to ram his fist into a tree. _I promised that I'd never let him go back… Damn his free will!_

"Now what did the trees ever do to you?" The tall blue shark stood leaning against a tree a few feet away. _I really hope he hasn't lost it… We really don't need another massacre on our hands._ "Sure there was that one time when- Well, you remember… But that hardly counts because I think it might have been an accident…" He received a cruel red glare in return. _I am so damn used to his evil-eye intimidation technique now that I'm practically unfazed… Practically._

"What the fuck do you want from me Kisame? I swear you have a goddamn death wish with how much you've been pissing the hell out of me lately…" After a second of additional thought he turned to glare full force, his voice low as he asked a final question, "Do you know what lair he's in? If you have any idea I'll rip your throat out and beat you with the bloody flesh until-"

"I get it. And, no, I don't know where he is. Pein didn't say anything about where he was going to meet Orochimaru when he sent him off, only that he had a week to get the ring." _I just hope he wasn't stupid enough to take the whole thing…168 straight hours of snake fucking… Ewww…_ The Akatsuki pair shuddered simultaneously at the thought.

Itachi was losing control over his clenched fists. _I'll kill that goddamn snake… I can't believe he went back… I just…_ He turned away quickly, Kisame not daring to ask what he would do next. "... Are you sure he'll even come back?" _Maybe he really does want that thing more than he wants me… Or does he really want anyone?_ "Fuck… I hate chasing him down like this, but he's worth every effort." The blue nin didn't respond as the other neared the closest tree. He laid his forehead against the bark, hoping the new texture would distract him from his pain.

"… Uh…" _What the hell do I say? He's kind of opening up for once… _"You really do love him, don't you?" The Uchiha answered with an exasperated sigh perforated with a chuckle. "I'm sorry for the obvious question… It's just that for a while I wasn't so sure. When Deidara told me you raped him-"

"How the fuck does he know?" The glare was sharper this time, seemingly more indignant at the unrighteous judgment. _Never mind… I know how he knows… Sasuke; I don't know how you can take such a liking to all the fools I'm forced to surround myself with._ "… Never mind. So… You brought Sasuke to me, even knowing that?"

"I wanted to hear your side… But just seeing your devotion assures me that he's in good hands." He paused awkwardly, knowing that confession time was over. "… If you want to keep searching, I can help…"

"Fine." He leapt into the trees with renewed vigor. _I know we won't find him; neither of them are that stupid. But now I know for certain; next time I see Orochimaru, I will kill him. No matter the situation he will be my only target, and Sasuke my sole prize._

XXXXXX

A/N

Duh duh duh... Sorry about more OroSasu action; it does fit, though… And, hey, at least it's not as graphic as it was in the beginning. XD

Thanks SO much for the reviews; I know it's not exactly interesting now, but there are certain hoops one must jump through to get to the true intense happenings that lie in dear SasUKE's future.

I may be posting another chapter this week, and perhaps a oneshot (FINALLY)… Many of you seem to be craving KakaSasu, so I may throw out a story in that genre… Besides, I haven't really seen many lately. I'm also working on a GaaSasu fic, so we'll see what makes the cut and suits my fancy ;D

Anyway, thanks again for your continued support and I do truly look forward to your input.

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	17. Chapter 17

GO BACK AND READ 16!!! (unless you are reading this after 04/11/09)

Sorry for the mix up… It should all be fixed now, though. So this was once Chapter 16, but it was really supposed to be 17. So please please go and read 16 again, because the story will make more sense. Again, so sorry if I confused you, but now all is well… Oh, and I've added a few more corrections and such to this chapter.

XXXXXX

_Fuck, Itachi… Why did I agree to this?_ The younger Uchiha lay exhausted once again, his whole body seeming to throb incessantly. The cold arms wrapped around him were solid and suffocating; he wanted so desperately to leave. _Only a few more hours…_ "We're past halfway through, Master; I'd like the ring."

A hiss from behind him was his only warning before he was pinned flat with the sannin straddling his groin in an instant. "Ready to leave so soon, _my_ pet?" Sharp teeth punctured the skin of his neck. "I still have to deliver my parting gifts…"

_Shit… I should've been more prepared for his bitterness._ "… Orochimaru-sama…" The raven grit his teeth as blood flowed from the puncture; he was careful to appear defenseless. "I wasn't trying to leave… I just… I want a piece of you to keep with me always… So when we're apart I can-"

"Bullshit, Sasuke." He sat up from his blood-lapping and held the wrists fast with one hand while grabbing a pair of shackles with the other. "I think I'll have you stay a bit longer to begin the long process of repaying me for all that I've done for- and to- you." Sasuke shivered slightly, knowing there was no escape as soon as the near fatal chakra restraints were snapped around his wrists. _Oh so now he knows he's in trouble… Precious. Too bad he doesn't know the full extent yet… I guess I'll have to explain my _interesting_ addition to a normally so sinister object…_ His thoughts spawned a dark chuckle. "You don't know half the reason you should be afraid, do you Sasuke-kun?"

_What the fuck does he mean?! I know what degree they are… They're a lot damn higher than I expected; I'll be panting like mad by the end of this._ "Master, you don't need to tie me down… I won't try to escape. Remember? We have a deal…" The Uchiha's eyes were tinted red, the fear finally poisoning his gaze as he stared at the glowing amber orbs that portrayed pure lechery. _I'm not sure I've seen this side of him before… Is our separation really pushing him this far?_

XXXXXX

"And so then I… Hey, you okay?" The two Akatsuki had been travelling steadily from lair to lair in for the past several hours, each time discovering nothing new. "Itachi, why'd you stop-" _No fucking way…_

"Sasuke. His chakra… It's flaring; he wants us to sense it." The Uchiha closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling; it had been so long since he had been able to enjoy the raw emotion of it. _No…_ "It's fluctuating; he's getting weaker… Sasuke! SASUKE! I'm coming!" Without warning he was gone and practically flying through the trees towards the last sensible point of origin.

Kisame caught up after a few strides. "Shouldn't we-"

"Less talking more running." Itachi increased his pace. "If we go straight East we're bound to run into the lair eventually, now shut up." _I'm not sure how accurate teleportation would be, and getting off course could be fatal- _"Hurry the fuck up; who knows what had to happen for him to want help." _Or he could have lost control of his chakra… Shit! I don't anything that could do that; he would fight it…_ Fury for Orochimaru was steadily being replaced with panic; what if Sasuke had lost his will to resist completely?

XXXXXX

"No… What are you…? Ahhh…" The raven lay blindfolded on his knees; his wrists shackled and bound to the headboard. _What the hell?! Why did that feel so damn good?!_

_Oh Sasuke-kun… You still just don't get it…_ The snake pulled back and massaged the tense muscles carefully, trying to relax the quaking form beneath him. "We haven't done endurance training for so long…" The cuts marring the other's flesh were bleeding slowly and mixing with the other fluids beneath them. "And, you know, these chakra restraints do a bit more than the standard… I developed them just for you."

A long tongue began to wind its way around his thigh. _Fuck fuck fuck… Why am I enjoying this?! It feels like my skin is on fire… _"Goddamn…" The Uchiha was panting hard and already shivering in anticipation. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

"You see, my pet, these restraints awaken your senses… They force you to feel _every_ sensation at once, resulting in raw, perfect pleasure." The snake chuckled and withdrew a kunai knife from the bedside table. "And when pain intertwines itself with such pleasure…" He drew the blade quickly across the other's back, getting hissed gasps in response. "You get an overload of sensation, and soon you don't want to feel anything at all." _I'll make him beg me for torture until he doesn't know how many days have passed… And he won't want to know, ultimately… But even if he goes back, he'll do it with a tasted high that leaves him writhing for more._

XXXXXX

"Fuck! Where the hell did he go?" The Akatsuki pair stood at Sasuke's supposed location, seeing nothing; the chakra trail was completely gone. _He must be imprisoned… No, no… Maybe he's just got it under control now… Oh, gods, who am I kidding?_

_Poor guy… Anything having to do with Sasuke turns him into an emotional mess…_ "I don't know… But I think we should camp here for the night; we can take turns keeping watch for any sign of him." The blue Akatsuki eyed the steadily setting sun, knowing that they didn't have much time before nightfall. _Great, now he'll just be even pissier because another day has passed without him fucking his brother… God, their family is going to hell._

"… You're sure this is where you felt him, right?" Kisame gave an exasperated nod; this was about the third time he'd been asked the same question in the past half hour. _He can't be dead… No, Orochimaru wouldn't dare… I think…_ The Uchiha shuddered involuntarily. "I'll take first watch, then." He sat down stubbornly on a rock, preparing to remain immobile until morning.

"… You won't be sleeping, will you?" The other didn't respond. "I didn't think so. But, fine, I'll stay up as well… I care about him too, ya know."

Itachi was at his throat in an instant. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" His hiss was barely audible, but possessed an unrivaled venom. As soon as he saw a look only to be described as pity on the other's face, he sighed and withdrew. _Damnit… I've lost control of my composure completely… Why can he do this to me so easily?_ "I'm sorry… It's just… You know."

"Yeah, I know." _Sasuke needs to straighten his head out… I don't know what he's planning, but I don't like that Pein thinks he knows something about it. I know Sasuke lacks morals, but can he really be allied with a piece of work like that?_ "When Sasuke returns to the lair, I think you two need to really talk about a few things." _Understatement of the year…_ Kisame may not have been aware of all the extenuating circumstances, but he knew enough to be worried about the brothers' sanity.

The other Akatsuki sighed in response, "Such as?" _Like I even need to ask… Everything's just so goddamn complicated with us now; I don't even know how he feels… Sure, he _said _he loved me back, but it's not like I can be sure that he meant it or not. Only now do I truly appreciate the days when it was just the two of us building our own perfect world together…_

FLASHBACK

"Aniki aniki! Come and see!" Young Sasuke was running in to show Itachi how close he had gotten to hitting the center of the target he had set up. All the young boy wanted was to please his brother and be just like him someday...

_He's well on his way to becoming a great ninja, too… _ The elder Uchiha thought proudly to himself about how Sasuke was easily the top of his class. _He's just growing up so damn fast; I almost hate it. Besides, the older he gets, the more I get those…dreams._ Itachi was quickly jarred from his thoughts as his little brother finally burst into his room.

"Nii-san! I was looking for you… Didn't you hear me calling?" His beautiful midnight blue locks were sticking up a little more than usual and he was out of breath. When Itachi only chuckled at his desperation, his lips formed into a cute pout. "Ita… Come on! I have something to show you…"

_If only it was what I truly wanted to see, my perfect, naïve, innocent little Sasuke._ "Oh really? Well Aniki is…studying right now… Maybe later." _Studying; yeah right… How can I be this aroused at the very sight of him?_

"Aww…" The boy neared the bed and leaned over to Itachi, who was (thankfully) lying on his stomach. "But, nii-san, I don't see any scrolls… Or books…" He furrowed his brow and looked around the room. "You never seem to be studying when you say you are…"

_No shit… I spend most of my time trying to avoid the thought of you writhing beneath me, and that _never_ really works…_ "Well some studying can't be done with books, otouto." _Okay I'm doing alright; now he just needs to leave…_ The raven smirked at him before quirking an eyebrow, ready to retort, when Itachi lost his composure completely.

"Aniki… What are you-" In an instant the older Uchiha had wrenched him onto the bed and was pushing him down as he forced his lips over the small, soft mouth. Sasuke's body froze for a moment, but as Itachi continued his assault, he closed his eyes and surrendered.

_Good boy… Even you can feel how natural it is… This is so much sweeter than sin._ He pulled back for much needed air, making the raven gasp for breath. "Sasuke… I can't do this… I can't resist anymore." The Uchiha prodigy was panting out the words; he couldn't do anything else for fear of hurting the boy. _Yeah, or scarring him for life… Well, shit, actually it's probably too late for that._

"Itachi… I feel… Good." The boy's hair was spread around his head like an angelic halo; the signs of his purity taunted endlessly.

_He feels good?! Yes! _The elder Uchiha was trying desperately to keep the giddy smile from spreading across his face. "… Well, that's good, Sasuke… I would never want to hurt you." _Shit… My control is still slipping… He's like a fucking drug and all I want is more._ "But, uh, you should go now…"

The raven sat up and was instantly concerned with his aniki's condition. "Why are you panting so much? Are you okay?" The boy tried to lean in closer to find anything wrong, but was pushed roughly away.

"I'm fine. Now go." _Go! Just leave, damnit, before I do something I'll regret!_ His heart felt as if it was being torn in two by the look of feared rejection. _No… Otouto, I love you more than anything and everything… Soon we can be together without boundaries; I promise._

END FLASHBACK

"Well to begin with…" Kisame turned to see Itachi's eyes glazed over; he seemed to be happily lost in the past. "Are you even listening?" After a brief pause, the Uchiha nodded and glanced in his direction. "… Good. Well… You need to find out where his loyalties lie. Even if he did love you once, he-"

"Do you know something I don't? Is there someone that he-" Itachi couldn't bring himself to finish the question; _he can't love anyone else… Not really… I'm the one who did everything for him… I'd give him the world. _His gaze had turned accusatory again, his now blood red eyes displaying his fury with the loss of control. _I wish he still needed just me…_

The shark stared at him sadly, almost hating Sasuke for his undying influence. Still, he knew there had to be a reason, or at least something more to the boy's actions… _I know a hell of a lot that you don't… I just wish I didn't know a damn thing._ "That's not what I'm saying. It's just that…" Kisame sighed, wondering how to voice his thoughts delicately. _I can't just say that Sasuke's a whore… I mean, he is, but I can't just simplify it to such a degree. That's far from all there is to it._ "Sasuke's probably changed a lot in the past few years, and with a fucked up role model like Orochimaru, you can't be sure what his motives are or what he's capable of…"

Itachi stared at him for a second then turned away. "And what do you think, Kisame? You've spent more time _speaking_ to him than I have… Everything seems to just get in the way when we're finally together." _Like the entire universe is terribly indignant that our love is true and eternal… What the hell?_

"It's not my place to pass judgment." The blue nin looked to the ground before him to see the earth moistening as drops of rain fell at an increasing rate. _Well at least it fits the mood… _With one last glance at Itachi, he shook his head and drew the cloak higher around his shoulders._ Shit, it's going to be a long night._

XXXXXX

Ragged breaths filled the room as the figures on the bed finally ceased movement. "Very good, Sasuke-kun…" _He took that much better than I expected… Fantastic._ The snake sannin finally withdrew from the other's body to begin wiping himself off and speak, still breathless, "I'm quite pleased with your performance, and, as such, I think I'll actually let you go…" He shrugged into a long black robe and strode to the quaking figure, to which he held out a ring. "Here, my pet, you earned it."

At the raven's inaction, he smiled and stroked his thighs slowly to draw a pained series of gasps. "I can't… Just stop…" _Nothing was worth this…_ The lacerations marring his flesh were deep and still flowing freely, making him briefly wonder how he was still conscious after so much blood loss. _Why did he- Aw fuck, I don't care…_

"I'll never stop." Baring his fangs, Orochimaru turned the Uchiha's head so that he had no choice but to look at him lifelessly. "Now your identity is ruled by me..." He released the shackles a bit reluctantly, only to seize the boy's left hand and place the Void ring onto his little finger gently, then seal it with a kiss. "There. Just as you shall always belong to me, this ring shall be worn only by you." The tender touch of lips turned violent and soon fangs were digging into the bones of Sasuke's hand, leaving yet another cursed seal behind.

The Uchiha's whimper was fleeting, as it was comparatively little to all the other injuries he had endured. _Great… Well now Pein has no choice but to let me join…_ _But is that even what Itachi wants?_ His last thoughts rested sadly on his brother, hoping for a last undeserved chance for explanation. _I don't deserve the love of anyone anymore, especially of those that mean so much…_

The snake chuckled evilly as his pet finally fell into unconsciousness. _Though I doubt it will harness much release for him… His own generally honest thoughts are the brunt of most of the torment he forces himself to endure. And even if he doesn't give a damn, his conscience sure as hell does; too bad that the ability to think is such a bitch to dispose of._ "Kabuto!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" _God, no… He's in worse shape than I expected… Then again, something less couldn't have made him lose control of his chakra like that. _Kabuto was standing at the foot of the bed eagerly, trying to keep from grimacing at all the cuts and bruises he would soon have to repair. _Not that I mind caring for Sasuke… I'm just not sure I can heal that much at once because, goddamn, Orochimaru-sama was pissed._

… _He arrived a bit too quickly for my liking… Was he really anxiously waiting outside the whole time?_ "Heal his wounds and prevent his departure; we still have our long term arrangements to discuss." The snake-sannin turned to stride down the corridor, only stopping to add to his instructions with a smirk, "And, Kabuto, I expect there to be a few scars left over for him to remember me."

XXXXXX

A/N

I feel like such an idiot… But again, GO BACK AND READ 16!!!!!! If you haven't already… Sorry ^.^'… See, I was just editing and apparently I got carried away and forgot to post the one I had actually added everything to…

Thanks so much for the flattering reviews, even with my mistakes you remain true! XD I adore you all

Please continue reviewing, and, really, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to PM/email me :D

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	18. Chapter 18

First off, I'd like to say that I know this chapter is kind of stupid… It's just another transition to better things, so I hope you can live through it… Sorry it's a bit late, but thanks for your support XD

XXXXXX

_As if I'd just leave him with a few scars… Fucking prick…_ Kabuto was busily attending to the Uchiha's wounds, being sure to erase any chance of permanent damage. _I won't let him gain any more ground than he already has with all his idiotic curse seals…_ Admittedly, Orochimaru's marks would only show up when the original curse seal was activated, but that power alone was plenty to go to the snake's head. _He just places so much emphasis on possessing Sasuke's body that he doesn't seem able to comprehend the hate in his mind._

The raven stirred, a dry groan announcing that he was awake. _Where the hell am I now? An underground torture chamber? Shit… I wouldn't be surprised…_ He opened his eyes somewhat reluctantly, giving a near-audible sigh of relief as he recognized the medic nin's room. _Thank god… Is it really over, then?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto rushed over, relief flooding his gaze. _I wasn't sure that he would ever wake up… But, then again, I always fear the mental damage that he must endure to be too great._ "How do you feel?" _He just keeps surprising me with his limits…_ The Sound nin sighed in relief as the other attempted to rise from his current supine position, only to be held down. "Don't… You'll disturb the wounds."

"… How long have I been out?" He groaned weakly, _it feels like days… But, damnit, I've got to get back to Akatsuki…_ The blood ran freely from the deep cuts as he tried to turn and sit up again.

"Stay down. And it's only been a few hours… You're up much earlier than expected, especially after your… Punishment." Kabuto cringed as the words left his lips; there had to be a better phrase for such a beating.

The Uchiha only gave a chuckled grimace, "Punishment? That implies I deserved it… Which, I suppose, is rather accurate considering that I was stupid enough to come back for the damn ring…" _Why the hell did I do that again, anyway? It can't be that important…_

"No, Sasuke, I didn't mean that at all…" He cleared his throat awkwardly as he straightened his glasses. "Anyway, I healed the deeper layers of your skin that were damaged, so now most of the bleeding is just coming from the surface cuts; there shouldn't be any scarring." _Though he has lost a lot of blood…_

"Great. Thanks a lot, Kabuto… I'll be going now…" He was held down again, and angrily began to build enough chakra to throw the other back.

"I don't want to keep you here, but Orochimaru said that you still have to discuss your long term arrangements…" The raven snickered in response. _So he really doesn't want it that way… That's all I needed to be sure of. _ "So just let me bandage you up and you can go."

"But I thought you said-" Sasuke gave a small smile in response to Kabuto's own, "Thanks… I wish-"

"Don't mention it." The medic began rolling long strips of fabric around his torso, adding a few pieces on his thighs and arms for the worse places. "There. I hope the Akatsuki lair isn't that far from here… And they better have a good medic… Oh, was your three day limit absolute?"

The Uchiha sat up, tenderly letting his body adjust to the throbbing pain that would be accompanying him for a while. "Not really… And, don't worry; I think there's a member that can stitch me up." _Damn good thing I didn't give any longer, though… I'm sure he already forced me to stay extra._

Instantly knowing who Sasuke meant, Kabuto almost laughed, "In any other circumstance, that would be hilarious." He sobered quickly to continue, "Anyway, you've been here for two extra days… I didn't know he could snap like that." _But obviously he can…_ He fetched the Akatsuki cloak, shirt, and pants from the other side of the room and continued his commentary, "I'm sure you're the only one who could ever pull something like that off."

_Hn. Unfortunately he's probably right…_ "What can I say; it's just a talent I have for pissing the hell out of people who can kick my ass." The raven lifted his arms slowly to allow the net shirt to be slipped over his head, then stood to get into the pants.

"The only reason they ever hurt you is because you hurt them first." _And you're the only one that can anymore, it seems… Ah, Sasuke, your curse is the ability to make others feel for you while you retain the incapacity to feel for them._ Kabuto helped to throw the cloak around the boy's shoulders, then stepped back to survey his balance.

_What the hell does he expect me to say to that? I think I'll just ignore it. _"… Thanks." Sasuke turned to stare into the eyes behind the rounded spectacles, "I truly appreciate you doing this… I don't want to get you in trouble for helping…"

The medic nin gave a feeble smile, "If you don't leave now you may never get to… We both know that the only reason he let you go was because he was completely spent. Now leave… I hope I never see you again, for your own sake." _But not remotely for my own… God, I'll miss him… I always do._

"For what it's worth, I hope we meet again someday…" The Uchiha leaned forward to graze the other's lips with his own. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you…" His eyes were unsteady as he pulled back, preparing to exit through a rare window.

"I'm not. I've enjoyed every minute of it." Kabuto looked away, not trusting his composure to watch Sasuke leave. "You may have to do a few of the jutsu that I taught you on your way… And be careful; I hate to say it, but if you meet any foreign ninja, you won't survive." The raven nodded and was gone. _God help them if anyone gives him trouble… And Itachi better take damn good care of him; Sasuke moaning his name in his sleep was enough for me to know his true reason for returning so quickly._

XXXXXX

The Uchiha increased his pace experimentally, only to feel a couple more wounds reopen. _Shit… But, I may as well keep going at this speed now…_ He was starting to get a bit delirious again; the cold rain pounding against his skull was becoming less and less evident as he flirted with unconsciousness for what seemed like the fourth time that hour. _Time for another blood replacement jutsu…_ He quickly executed the hand signs and felt more of the crimson liquid flowing through his veins, _at least I was paying attention when he taught me that one…_

He lapsed into the trance of pattern, and unwittingly arrived at the Akatsuki hideout in what seemed like no time, but was, in reality, a few hours. _That went by a hell of a lot quicker than expected… Holy shit I can hardly walk…_

"Princess!" The voice of Hidan greeted him happily as he stumbled through the door and nearly collapsed against him. "Hey… Well, damn, I'm happy to see you too…" His smile faded steadily as he took a closer look at the raven; he was paler than usual and shaking uncontrollably. "You okay?"

"…I…" Sasuke's breathing was getting more ragged; the adrenaline that gave him strength was dissipating. _Fuck… The world's spinning again…_

The Akatsuki member patted his back to try and get his attention, but gasped audibly as his hand came away drenched in blood. "Shit! Come on, princess…" He led them hurriedly down the hall to his room and began pounding on the closed door next to his own, "KAKUZU! Goddamnit, get out here and bring your sewing shit!"

The door opened slowly as Hidan entered his room to attend to Sasuke, who had collapsed on his bed murmuring for Itachi. "He's not here now… He'll be back soon, though… And don't worry; we'll fix you up…"

"What is it this time, Hidan? Did you "accidentally" decapitate yourself again-" he paused at the stench of blood and entered the room to see his partner peeling away layers of clothing to find the source. "Wait… What's going on? Who is he?"

"Just hurry! This is Itachi's kid brother, and he's practically bleeding to death, so you're going to help me help him! Got it?" His silver hair was in complete disarray as he got the cloak off and began cutting through the shirt and bandages on his chest.

The other Akatsuki moved to the bedside to study the boy more closely. "Fine…" _Is he the one that went to get the last ring? Apparently so… Orochimaru must've been pretty pissed at him, too, by the looks of it._ The Uchiha's eyelids were fluttering slightly as his gasping slowed; he was finally calming down now that the bandages had been removed and he could breathe again.

"Holy shit… What did that fucking snake-bastard do to him?!" Kakuzu remained calmer than Hidan and began to examine the lacerations, making Sasuke wince. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"… I have to see the wounds." _They're actually not that deep… Ah, so it was a quick-fix… He wanted to leave… But, damn, some of these must have been clear to the bone. _ "Most of them aren't too serious now; the main concern is blood loss." The masked Akatsuki withdrew a thin ream of thread from his pocket. "Turn him over; the worst are on his back."

Hidan obeyed readily and watched in awe at the precision of the stitches that soon laced over the cuts, connecting the flesh perfectly. _Okay… So I won't be making fun of his "special sewing skills" for a while… _"The bleeding is stopping, too…"

"I'm using a clotting jutsu." _He's doing well, considering. I doubt much of the pain was numbed by the rain…_

The raven was now breathing regularly, his eyes finally opening to rest on the ceiling as the rest of the lacerations were repaired. "… Thanks…" Kakuzu finished the last few stitches before nodding quickly and turning to depart.

The silver haired Akatsuki sighed, drawing the boy's attention. "Holy fuck, you're okay, princess… You scared the shit out of me; Itachi would castrate me and so forth if I let you die… I mean, it'd be different if you were immortal like me, but…" He brightened momentarily, "I think I'll look into getting you a contract with Jashin, actually…"

"I don't…" Sasuke shook his head and sat up. "Never mind." _Finally… I can feel my limbs again…_ "Sorry about that… I didn't think I'd be so, uh, light-headed; the blood loss and replacement finally caught up, I guess." He took a couple of deep breaths to clear his head, and blinked slowly at his surroundings. "When will Itachi be back?"

Hidan hesitated for a moment, wishing that Itachi would go off and die, but couldn't help responding to the innocent look of slightest fear in the other's eyes, "Soon, I think… He went off to look for you, princess, and that was a few days ago." _He's always so pretty… Even when half dead, and that's really saying something… Such perfection really should last forever._ He sighed silently to himself as a nagging thought came back to him; _his beauty _could_ last forever…_

"I see…" _I hope he won't be too pissed when he finds me here… Well, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway._ Silence fell between the pair as each pondered his predicament. Sasuke spoke first, "Would it be at all possible for me to use your shower?"

The silver haired nin snapped back to reality, "Only if I can use it with you." His reply was reflexive, and instantly regarded with a raised eyebrow. "… No? Fine… But, next time, okay?"

"Yeah, right… Next time for sure…" The raven chuckled and stood, glancing back at the bed to see a substantial amount of blood and fluid. "Sorry about your bed… You can sleep with me on the couch tonight if Itachi isn't back…" _What can that hurt? I doubt he'd try anything considering that I'm injured…_

"Deal! And don't you dare try to back out, princess…" Hidan grinned and led him to the bathroom, sneaking in an ass grab as he shut the door behind him with a wink.

Sasuke shook his head at the raw nerve. _He's certainly unique… But I can't deny that I really do like him…_

XXXXXX

A/N

Okay! The next chapter shall be quite lovely… Well, I like it. But, really, the plot certainly begins advancing for the better…

Not to be pissy, but I haven't really been getting much input lately. I'd like to know if you are still reading this… What do I need to do better? I'll continue the story if even just one person wants to know what happens, but I'd really like a little more support or I'll just put it on hiatus (though I would undoubtedly continue it for myself; it's too much of an obsession now to just discard).

Oh, by the way, I posted a lovely KakaSasu oneshot known as 'Wonderland'… There may be a sequel, but it remains complete for now. So please R I'm still not sure if I should even continue posting my work.

Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and alerts so far; I really hope you'll continue reading and reviewing XD

PLEASE READ: Please make sure you have read both chapters 16 and 17; I know I got them out of order originally, but they are fixed now. So sorry for the mix up :3

Much Love,

VI


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this took awhile… But, hey, at least it's long, right? Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews; your opinions mean so much to me. Enjoy!

XXXXXX

Sasuke stood alone in the bathroom, finally deciding that he should probably wash the dried fluids off of his skin. In an instant he became aware of just how long it had been since he had had a shower; Kabuto hadn't bothered to clean him too well on account of the fact that his wounds were gushing blood when Orochimaru had turned him over at last. _Apparently I was ridiculously preoccupied with escape; God, this is sick._

The water was adjusted to a higher temperature, and just as he was about to step into his relief, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Hidan, I said you couldn't join-" The raven stopped dead as Itachi stared back at him, positively livid. _Oh shit…_

"Join what, Otouto? Are you going to let him fuck you just because he can?" Sasuke was wearing a pair of Hidan's pants on account of how blood-drenched his still were, which only added to Itachi's anger as he surveyed the cuts. _What the hell- They weren't kidding when they said the snake fucked him up…_ "What happened?!" The older Uchiha pushed into the room to examine the stitched wounds that seemed to be everywhere, carefully ignoring the hickeys and bite marks as he did so.

"… I'm sure you know where I went by now; I think that's all the explanation you need." The raven lowered his head and backed away slightly, hoping that Itachi would get the message and leave him in peace. _I don't really feel like telling him how much control I allowed to be taken from me; I still can't believe I trusted that fucker so much in the first place…_

The Akatsuki merely glared at his brother's attempts to convey his wishes. "You aren't getting out of this, Sasuke. Now what the hell happened? Fuck, I didn't even know if you were alive, let alone what condition I would find you in!" _I can't even imagine that thing must have done…_

_Why does he even want to know? He'll just get violent and jealous._ Choosing to ignore the last stinging truth, the boy answered slowly, "…It doesn't matter. The point is, I completed the mission." The raven did not proudly display the reward on his finger, though, for he hated its existence; he imagined (or was it real?) that he could feel it burning his flesh.

"Ah, the precious ring!" The other Uchiha exclaimed sarcastically and stepped closer to Sasuke to grasp his throat as he shoved him against the wall. "And what did you have to give to get it?" His red gaze was accusatory as he eyed the object on his brother's little finger. _I'm half surprised he didn't try to make it an engagement ring or something..._ With that thought, he growled and continued, "Take it off. Take it off _now."_

The raven stared back at him, showing even less emotion than before. "I can't." _Great... He just _had_ to ask... _Even as the other's eyes narrowed, the younger Uchiha braced himself for a hit. _I will not dodge, I will not run... I refuse to submit to anyone's abusive will ever again._

Itachi blinked slowly as his fist came into contact with Sasuke's cheekbone. _What the- He could have moved so easily..._ The boy turned back to him slowly; one of his eyes seemed a bit darker than normal, but a blink later it was gone.

_Just as I thought... The bastard cursed the ring. Now his damn seal will be a hell of a lot harder to repress at any sign of threat. _A wave of unpleasant prickling forced him to clench his jaw shut to keep the screams at bay. _It seems the effects have worsened as well... And if I know Orochimaru, it will only get more and more difficult to hold back…__ But, more importantly, is his anger so intense just because he was worried?!_

"... Why didn't you- I mean, you could have countered..." _What the fuck is up with him?! Perhaps the emotional scars are far worse than I imagined... Or maybe..._ But he would have to test that theory later. The Akatsuki member withdrew slowly and turned back to the raven, who was focusing on the floor._ And so I fuck it all up again._ "Meet me in my room when you're done here."

_I guess that means I won't be sleeping with Hidan tonight… _The older Uchiha hesitated slightly, but exited quickly when he got no response. _Why do I always have to do that to him? I know he means well... But, fuck, even I don't know what I want._ _And just how the hell can he always make me feel so goddamn guilty? _

As soon as the door slammed shut, the raven stepped lightly into the scalding shower and began to scrub. He dug into the marred flesh with his nails until the wounds were bleeding twice as bad as before, but he wanted more. Opening the shower door, he retrieved a kunai knife from his pants pocket. _This is what I crave… I want, no; I need this._ The Uchiha concentrated as he carefully slashed two long gashes spanning from his wrists to about halfway up his forearms. _Yes… More._ The new wounds were much deeper than the reopened ones, and the blood began flowing forth in delicious spurts of warm pain to stain the surrounding tile in deep crimson. He rested his head against the cool wall, every ounce of his body screaming at him to stop the pain. _No… I think this may as well be the end. _Still, he got ready to do the hand signs for a blood replacement or clotting jutsu; the shower was drenched red and he was getting light-headed.

Just as the tender flesh was starting to fall into a numb buzz, he turned up the heat again. Suppressing a scream, the Uchiha folded his arms and tore at his wrists further; it was a feeling he had always liked. This was his control, his action, and he would enjoy the power while he could. His vision blurring, his hands began to clumsily form the signs for the jutsu of their own accord. _Shit… I have to focus… But, oh god, the glorious _pain…

Sasuke's eyelids slipped closed and he swayed on his feet, leaning further into the wall for support. He could feel himself beginning to lose his grasp on reality, and soon he knew he would be falling… Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to a firm chest. The chakra was familiar, and in his delirious state all he could manage was a feeble, croaked sob of, "Itachi…?" _But, no, that's right; he hates me now… What I've done is unforgiveable and things can never be the same._

"No, Sasuke…" The boy in his arms froze and began to struggle as he recognized the voice of the masked man. "Shhh… You are far too injured to fight me." The raven only put more force into the attempted blows. _Fine… I'll just have to show you your weakness firsthand._ He leaned down slightly to run his tongue along the black tattoo and shuddered as a long moan burst through the boy's lips. _Delicious… But I still have to earn his trust._

Sasuke leaned forward to rest his forearms against the cool tile as the man's hands fell to his waist and a warm healing chakra embraced him. The pulses of the pleasant reaction were flooding his senses, making him nearly forget just who was behind him. _I was right… Even the worst side of the curse mark is more powerful… Damn snake; I doubt he knew the extent of the damage he was doing._ The feeling ebbed to a strange throb, allowing him to speak in a whisper, "What… do you want?"

A grin sounded in the deep voice as the masked man responded, "But, of course, I want _you_, Sasuke-kun." The raven closed his eyes; he had expected such an answer. _Every expression is flawless beauty… Even as he writhes in such mixed distress I can hardly bear to resist him. _He shifted forward to let the boy feel his stiff member; _I need him to know just how much…_

"No… Please…" The Uchiha choked out softly. _I can't take it like that again… Just kill me._

"Shhh… It's okay; I, unlike everyone else around here, possess self control." Sasuke opened his eyes in shock and turned to look into the seemingly kind sharingan eyes. _There we go… Now he can learn the truth about his brother's lie._

The healing chakra now encompassing his form was soothing his nerves. "Who are you?" The man before him was tall and well-muscled with short, dark hair. His piercing red eyes did not roam as they had before, but stared straight into his own. _I feel as if I've seen him before; I must have if he belonged to the Uchiha clan. But if he didn't… There wasn't another case like Kakashi's, was there?_

"My name is Uchiha Madara; I am the founder of the Uchiha clan." The raven's eyes widened slightly, but he showed little surprise. _He's heard my name before… But certainly not from the clan; they faithfully pretended that I don't exist ever since I began to stir up contention with the Hokage._ He continued to gaze at Sasuke curiously, interested to find that the boy was now completely calm.

"You are the one that set the Kyuubi on Konoha." _That's right… When I met him for the first time inside Naruto, the demon told me I had powerful eyes; just like Uchiha Madara. So he does exist…_ Their staring match continued, Sasuke remaining impassive as the man showed more and more of his peaked interest.

_Amazing. Even Itachi didn't realize that it was me for quite a while._ "Indeed." _Kyuubi's the only one that could have said something; I think I know exactly when their conversation occurred. _Madara smiled at his recollection of a certain encounter he had witnessed in the forest outlying Konoha. _It was the day the boy lost control almost completely… The demon was never one to sit back and watch as a potential mate so ideal was training before him._

FLASHBACK

"Dobe… What are you doing?" The blonde's eyes had turned a fierce crimson as he suddenly snapped his head to face the other with a wide, maniacal grin. _What the fuck is up with him? Did the hit I landed piss him off that much?_ "N-Naruto…" He was much closer now, and Sasuke was becoming frighteningly aware of the fact that he was practically pinned against the large tree behind him. _Shit… Is this his idea of a new technique? Freak me out, then beat the shit out of me when I have nowhere to go?_

_He's even more fuckable than I possibly could have seen from within the idiot boy…_ "Quiet, bitch; your dobe is hardly in residence anymore. In fact, come take a look…"

Before the Uchiha could even tell what had happened, he found himself in what seemed to be an underground waterway. _What is this…? And what the hell does he mean?_ His attention was immediately drawn to a form rising from the water in front of him as it boiled furiously, turning red as it completed the form of a giant fox. "What the-"

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke… How I wish I could fuck you in my true form." The lecherous smile was unmistakable as the sharp teeth parted to reveal a long, thick tongue. _Mnmm… His scent is so much more alluring in person… Well, sort of in person, anyway._ As the sharingan eyes flared to life before him he chuckled deeply, "You possess great power, my new mate, but I shall get what I crave from you at last." After a moment of consideration, he added thoughtfully, "In fact, your eyes are much like those of Uchiha Madara; I doubt there is any limit to your potential."

_Who is he talking about? _The raven was stubbornly refusing to think about the demon's _other_ statements; the thought was already driving heat to his nether regions against his will, making him grit his teeth in anger, "Now, why the hell would I know who that is?" A deep, warm laugh greeted him as the scene melted away, returning them to reality where Sasuke was now shoved roughly against the tree. _How did we…? What the fuck is he doing? Dobe…_ "Get off, idiot! I'm not in the mood to play your games."

_How sweet… He's still in denial, even after all that._ "I told you, bitch, I'm going to get what I've always wanted from you. Sure, your 'dobe' was able to hold me off for a while, but then he realized how much he had always wanted the exact same thing…" A knee came forward to part the Uchiha's legs and put a delightful pressure on his groin that was getting harder and harder to ignore. He let out a whimper as the limb began to move and the demon leaned closer to lick his neck. _Beautiful… I can't wait to claim each and every part of him. _"It's incredible how quickly one's motivation is compromised when faced with the perfect rationalization for the forbidden instinct they have longed to act upon."

"No… He can't be… Letting you…" _Naruto wouldn't do that… Would he? He doesn't like me that way; he never has._ Or had he? _There was the kiss I guess, but wasn't that an accident?_

The ravenous gaze was busy taking in every part of the quivering form before him and didn't respond immediately. _I know I'm not the first to claim him; I've seen the way that perverted jounin looks at him… Still, he will remember this above all else._ "Believe whatever you like, my mate; we shall still have our way with you in the end."

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke shivered at the expression of the other; _he knows what happened… He knows how I figured out that it was him. He can't possibly have been there…?_ "So are you here merely to heal my wounds?" The question came out in a colder tone than intended, but such anger was acting as a mask for the other emotions he could not explain.

_Back to business so soon, dear nephew? I thought we had a mutual interest in one another for a second there… Alas._ Madara's smugness showed as he responded a bit mockingly, "But of course, _Princess_; I live to serve." He made a small bow and laughed quietly at the raven's sneer as he slunk hopefully toward the exit of the shower. _Mnmm… Such grace… I can behold every muscle moving with utmost perfection; thank god for the sharingan._ "Not so fast… We still have a few things to discuss."

Firm hands caught his biceps quickly, interrupting the liquid movement of escape with far too much ease for the young Uchiha's taste. _Shit… He's nonchalantly broadcasting the fact that I'm no match for him._ He relaxed instantly, trying to appease the hunger for power that emanated from the older man. "Well I'd like to get dressed, if you don't mind."

_He walked right into it… How cute._ "Actually, Sasuke-kun, I do mind." A calm, questioning look came from the youth, as if daring him to go back on his earlier promise to forego his desires. _He very nearly presents me with a challenge… Such spirit! At least that remains after his years of sick training; it was hell to lie in wait for some sort of clue as to where he was._ "But, taking into account how you've been so kind as to allow me a bit of control, I think I'll let my desires to see you stand unguarded by petty comforts go unfulfilled for now." His grip loosened reluctantly, letting the other pass.

… _Right… Does he really think I'll allow this to happen again?_ The raven hesitated before stepping onto the cold floor, hardly believing the man would let him pass. "What, exactly, are the 'matters' that you refer to?" He asked slowly, his voice now devoid of all emotion as he bent over to grab a clean pair of pants lying beside the door, courtesy of Hidan. _I can't let my vulnerabilities be known to him any more than they already are, even if we supposedly are related… Besides, Itachi doesn't trust him, so why should I?_

Madara wrapped a towel around his waist as he marveled at how blank the boy's expression seemed to be, even though he could see the dark eyes calculating everything carefully, attempting to assess all the new information. _He's sharp; earning his reliance will be difficult, and impossible if he doesn't learn to accept it… Itachi's influence is a constant roadblock, it seems._ "Sasuke… You look tired, so perhaps we should speak later, after you've rested." The other revealed a blink of surprise, followed by a sigh of relief. _Ah… Just as I thought; even petty mercies can do much to earn his trust. Not to mention that Itachi will show up soon if his lover doesn't return to him; he may be pissed, but it's just because he's being driven crazy with worry, and he feels ineffectual when he attempts to deal with it._

"… Later? Thank you…" The raven smiled slightly and moved toward the door, only to look back to the oldest Uchiha. "I was afraid of Itachi being pissed off more by all of the… marks. Thanks for healing me." _And he still has so much chakra… Damn I'm sure I wouldn't want to take him on in a fight; he could beat me with little or no effort._ He halted again as he glanced at the hand that was about to open the door. _My wrist…_

The older man knew instantly what had caused the pause and strode over to take both of the slender wrists in his hands. "I didn't heal everything." When a confused gaze met his own, he continued, "Not because I couldn't, but because I thought there were a couple scars that you needed to keep." The other's eyes shifted to see two long scars on each of his arms spanning from the heel of his palms to the middle of his forearms. "Those two remain to remind you of your actions of pain, and how they were nearly the end of you. They shall show you that you _always_ have control, one way or another, as well as the fact that you _chose_ to live rather than die."

Sasuke stared at the scars, knowing how angry his brother was bound to be upon their discovery. _But, strangely, I appreciate that he didn't heal them… What they symbolize is important; far more so than the perfection that I have been so prized and used for._

Another soft spoken expression of gratitude reached Madara's ears, easily spawning an internal smile. _He understands the point I was trying to make. And my deduction was correct: he needs the pain to remind himself that he exists, that he possesses control of himself if not of those around him that would abuse the power he relishes relinquishing._ "You are more than welcome. I thank you for listening to what I had to say. In a few days, Itachi will be sent on a mission; we will speak then."

The raven nodded and pulled away to leave the room quickly. _And now I just have to survive hurricane Itachi…_

XXXXXX

A/N

Hmmm… Was the punching thing too harsh? I kind of wanted to take it out, but I was just too inspired by that one scene in the Naruto vs. Sasuke fight (at the Valley of the End) where Naruto punches him and the curse mark makes Sasuke's eye go gold and black… So pretty!!! That was a damn good fight too… But, alas; dear Sasuke is absent of the manga as of late… *sigh* And that's why Masashi Kishimoto will forever be on my shit-list.

Moving on… Thank you SO much for your input!!! It is wonderful to know that many of you still long for the next chapter… I am forever grateful for your reviews, alerts, and favorites XD

I know this chapter was a little delayed, but I am sorry to say the next one may be as well… You see, I'm getting behind on my writing due to stupid busy shit in my life, and it's rather frustrating when I keep getting distracted by other fics.

Speaking of which, thanks for the reviews for 'Wonderland'! I wrote it so fast that I'm not sure how it turned out (I'm still kind of afraid to read over it and see how truly awful it is ^.^'), but I gained confidence from you darling reviewers :3 (Let me know if you want a sequel on that; so far I have one yay and one nay…)

Oh, and lately I've been possessed by this fantastically demented plot… What do you guys think about FugakuXSasUKE? It would ultimately turn to something else, of course, but lots of nasty graphic things would happen… Also, they would be step-father and step-son.

Do let me know what you think ;D

Much love,

VI


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, in Konoha...

Sorry XD… I'm sure the whole '_now I just have to survive hurricane Itachi'_ thing is just killing you… Or not. In any case, I really wanted to focus more on KakaSasu… As well as a bit of NejiSasu and NaruSasu, just because I love the pairings ;D (even though this fic is random enough already, I don't plan on leaving them out)

Anyway, please accept my deepest apologies for not updating for forever… And please don't kill me for not posting Itachi's reaction! I promise I'll upload it shortly; try to make do with this in the meantime :)

XXXXXX

The Konoha ninja stood stoically in a long line, all staring at the floor of the Hokage's office. Tsunade was getting impatient; from the moment they returned, no one had said a word. "… Well? What happened?" A few of them glanced up, seeming slightly surprised to see her there. "Isn't anyone going to speak?" They didn't want to; no one wanted to reveal what had happened, for recounting it to another made it inescapably real. The blonde woman sighed heavily, "Fine. Sakura, Lee, Shino, and Hinata: you are excused."

In an instant the pink haired girl was staring at her incredulously. "But, Tsunade-sama! I-"

"You are needed in the hospital. We've been shorthanded during your little excursion, and there's a lot of work for everyone to catch up on." The sannin had to give her hardest glare to get the girl to retreat, but in the end the four exited. "Now… Kakashi, if you could recount the events please."

The copy nin glanced up, his visible eye begging her not to make them relive it. Her gaze was unrelenting, and so he began. "… We left the village and went to a few of the marked locations that the Anbu had reported seeing Akatsuki or Sound ninja. We followed a few stale scents until we found one that was a bit more recent; it was Sasuke. Though it was a good day old, we waited there, hoping to get lucky."

"And from your demeanors, I see that you did." The masked man nodded solemnly in response. "Please continue, then… Did both teams remain immobile?"

"Yes. We wanted to avoid detection and possible confrontation at all costs; after all, we were in enemy territory." She nodded her approval quickly and gestured for him to keep going. "During this time we relied mostly on Neji and Hinata's eyes to keep watch for anything potentially dangerous. For hours we found nothing, but then all at once there were two powerful chakras sprinting along; we instantly recognized one as Sasuke's. My team gave immediate chase, while Sakura's stayed behind to back us up if need be."

He paused to take a deep breath; the difficult part was coming soon, and Tsunade was eager to hear it. "Please continue, Kakashi. Despite your feelings, I need to know what happened out there to compromise the success of this mission." Sure, she was being curt, and maybe a bit cruel, but she didn't have time for feelings.

Kakashi blinked slowly, sending her the message that if he had to do it, it would be at his own pace. "… Splitting up was our first mistake; we did so in order to get closer without being caught, but after a while it became all-too evident that they had been aware of our presence perhaps even before we knew of theirs. Neji's byakugan revealed that it was just Sasuke and an Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame. As we drew nearer, the pair stopped in a clearing, as if beckoning us to the fight."

_Sasuke was with an Akatsuki? Hmmm… I wonder why… But, no, I'll ask later; no need to upset Naruto again… Or at least more than this already has…_ True to her thoughts, Tsunade calmly avoided the by far most interesting detail with ease. "A trap? Did they really have such foresight?"

"No, and they didn't need it. There was no external threat for us to be aware of; their strength was the only thing that we were ever up against." The copy nin grew a little quiet and stared out the window, "But that's all they required. We instantly counted our four compared to their two to be in our favor, but they had known this and were not fazed by it. After thoroughly scoping out the situation, we entered for the attack."

The blonde woman's eyes had narrowed in thought; how could one of her best teams be taken advantage of to such an extent? "So you didn't summon Sakura's team immediately? If you had the backup, you may as well have used it…"

He nodded, "That was our second mistake; we alerted the others a little bit after we entered the battle. Even if we had done so sooner, though, there was no way they could have made it in time…"

"Not that it would have made a difference." Naruto commented bitterly. All eyes turned to stare at him; he hadn't spoken since they had decided to return to Konoha.

The busty Hokage almost laughed, rather inappropriately, "They couldn't possibly have been that wonderful… They were outnumbered two to one, and, from what I understand, they didn't have much experience working together. Elaborate further, Kakashi."

"We assumed just as you did, Hokage-sama, but they were amazing. The defense was flawless, and even their conflicting elements were perfectly in sync to make the damages worse for us..."

"Then why are you still alive? Hmm? Clearly they weren't as great as you think; none of you bear a scratch." _Physically, anyway… _She glanced quickly at Naruto to see that he was crying silently, unable to prevent the lamenting of his failure. _I'll never understand why he goes so far for that boy…_

"We're alive because he wanted us to be. Or, rather, he didn't want to take the time with killing us." Neji chimed in, completely expressionless. _They seemed to be focused only on getting back to their lair…_ "Apparently Konoha means nothing to them; even after Naruto took a hit, he was okay. It almost seemed as if they were trying their damnedest to _not_ kill." _I wish he had just gotten it over with… Death would be fine if he was the last thing I saw._

_Even Neji's a bit melancholy… Did I miss something here?_ "… I doubt it. They must have been running out of strength. Kakashi-"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The copy nin nearly cut her off; he was eager to be through with it. _I just want to get back to finding him… I didn't think Itachi would pursue him after- _He blinked slowly to clear his thoughts, then spoke, "It seems that Hoshigaki Kisame was guiding Sasuke back to the Akatsuki lair to Itachi-"

"Who's a sick freak!" Naruto finally burst out of his depression to scream about how unfair and wrong it all was. "I mean, they all had this weird notion that Itachi and Sasuke were, like, _together_! Yeah, right! As if Sasuke would be that sick or sink that low! Goddamnit, I just wish he'd stop the act already, though; I don't know what the hell he thinks he can gain from infiltrating the Akatsuki!"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the new information, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Just as she was about to speak, the blonde interrupted again.

"But it's all okay; we'll get him back this time for sure, Granny! We'll save him from…" The realization seemed to hit all over again. _I can't do this… I'm sick of pretending everything's going to be all right… I have to get him out of there!_ He continued after a brief pause, "Aw, fuck it… We need to leave NOW! We have to get him away from there before his fucked up asshole of a brother does something to him!!! I'll get him back then! I can't take life without him anymore…" _There comes a time when the memory isn't enough anymore…_ "I'll do it this time! I've got to… He doesn't… I can't…" The sobs wrenched from his body in torrents, leaving everyone to stare in a shocked, pitying silence.

_I knew his resolve would break eventually, but like this?_ "Kiba; please escort Naruto to the hospital immediately. I think we'll have him stay there for a while; I want to make sure he is truly unhurt after the hit he suffered." _Yeah, in other words I want him on suicide watch… I've never seen him this down before._ She shifted uncomfortably as the dog-nin nodded and exited quickly, pulling the hysterical boy along with him. "Now, I won't hold back with my questions. First, why was Sasuke in an Akatsuki cloak?"

The Hyuuga responded quickly, easily seeing that Kakashi needed help finishing the story. "I gathered that he had practically joined the organization, but it wasn't his; it was a little big on him."

_Itachi's…? Was Naruto right?_ "I see… And what Naruto said; is it true?"

Kakashi sighed and answered slowly, _I didn't want to have to tell anyone this…_ "Unfortunately, it wouldn't surprise me. On the night of the massacre, when I found Sasuke, he… Well, that is, Itachi had…" He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, "According to the evidence at the scene and the damage Sasuke suffered, Itachi had stolen more from the boy than his family…"

The blonde woman's eyes widened in surprise as she finally caught his drift. "Uchiha Itachi not only killed his family, but took advantage of his little brother as well?" Her voice was quiet at first, but returned to its usual strength as Kakashi resumed his staring contest with the floor and nodded. _… I never would have suspected…_ "Then… He killed the clan because…?" She didn't need his affirmation to understand the events of that bloody evening. _Wow… And judging by Neji's expression, he never would have guessed either…_ Clearing her throat in a futile attempt to lighten the mood, the Hokage continued, "Well, the situation is much more serious, then… Was there any news of Orochimaru?"

Eager to change the subject, the Hyuuga took his turn to respond. "On the way back, Kiba said that he and Akamaru had detected a faint amount of an unknown scent; he believed it was that of the snake bastard." _I can only hope to meet that thing someday so I can pay him back for the pain he's caused the village… First the third Hokage and then Sasuke? He'll compensate for all the damage he's done…_ Neji stood a bit straighter at the thought of getting revenge on such a loathsome thing, and gained confidence in Sasuke's new whereabouts. _At least he won't be raped every five seconds… Wait; or maybe he will…_ Refusing to think about it, he continued at last, "The scanty amount indicated that though he'd been in contact with him in the past twenty four hours, he was far away."

"Hmmm… Perhaps he escaped from the lair then." Tsunade ignored the raised eyebrows before her and continued, "In any case, it's the best we can hope for. I assume you'll want to give chase?"

"Indefinitely." Their simultaneous response startled her slightly, but the Hokage nodded knowingly.

"Well, then, you'd best begin a new strategy and assemble a team… I'm not sure if it would be appropriate for Naruto to accompany you, so don't mention anything to him. Report back here as soon as you are ready, understood?"

"Hai." And then they were gone.

A/N

Good? Bad? Let me know in a review XD

Also, tell me; what pairings are you craving? Where do you want there to be lemons? Yeah, I'm still shaping the plot, and since I have no remote idea how long this is going to be, I just might randomly write a few more in.

Again, I am sorry for taking so long… Hopefully, now that my two week span of hell is at an end, chapters will resume with weekly updates.

Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm inexplicably glad to hear that many people would like me to continue the story… I shall never abandon it completely (well unless you dear reviewers abandon me first XD). Your comments are truly inspiring and make me work on fics much more earnestly, so please keep the input flowing!

Much Love,

Vi


	21. Chapter 21

… *sigh* I'm ridiculous, I know… I promise to update and then I don't… Well, here it is… It's fairly long, at least.

XXXXXX

"So… Any preferences?" The copy nin was standing in the Konoha forest across from Neji; they had to decide who would accompany them on their next search.

"Not really… Unfortunately we should probably get the dog to come with; my eyes can't do everything, and following some sort of a trail could be useful." Kakashi nodded in response. "As for the other, I don't think it matters too much as long as it isn't Naruto." _I'm sure several would be willing, but perhaps someone objective would be useful…_

_We can't pick out anyone who was ever involved with Sasuke; all of us lusting after him last time didn't go too well._ "What about Shikamaru? He seems to be fairly fond of the Sand-nin girl…" _Let's just hope he isn't a closet admirer like so many others are…_

The Hyuuga agreed without complaint. "We may as well. Besides, his strategizing abilities might prove useful." _Again, anyone with an unbiased involvement could probably increase our chances quite a bit. _"So… I guess we should find them and head out?"

"Yes; as soon as possible." The pair took off in opposite directions to find their potential teammates, neither noticing the blonde nin perched in a nearby tree, the bright red chakra bubbling around him to create a sinister, angry glow.

XXXXXX

The raven reentered Hidan's room, hoping he hadn't overheard too much. _I doubt he'd hold it against me, but I can't risk Itachi finding out what I know... There has to be a reason he didn't want me to hear about Madara; I'd like to know what it is._

"Hey princess... Looks like our sleepover's been cancelled, huh?" The silver haired man's mood was light, but there was a definite undertone of disappointment as he smirked. _Just spending time with him seems to be enough for now..._

Sasuke smiled a bit sadly in return and closed the distance between them. "Yeah, it would seem so... But, soon. I'm sure Pein will feel the need to send Itachi on a few missions..." _And maybe it's for the best... I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, even if it's true that I can't live without him._ A voice lurking in the back of his mind chuckled at his reason, broadcasting the fact that he had done so for many years. _But they were empty... _"Thanks for your help, Hidan."

_If only there was room for us to have a chance. _"No problem." His answer was a whisper as he pulled the Uchiha further into a tight hug. "I see you've healed completely... I'm sorry I couldn't do more." _I'm sorry there's no place for us in this world._ "I-" The Akatsuki stopped himself before relaying his feelings; even he could see that neither of them could profit from such a confession, especially if the feelings were mutual. _He belongs to Itachi... I have to remember that._ "Anyway, you should probably go; from what I hear Itachi was pretty pissed..." _And judging by what I overheard, his anger is well founded. I wonder what Madara hopes to gain? _Their embrace ended too soon and they exchanged awkward looks. _Does he feel it too? No... I doubt his emotions seem genuine anymore..._

"Yeah... Water healing jutsu." The Uchiha finally responded, choosing not to comment on the last part of the statement. _In any case, I'll have to approach him later and find out what he heard... _Sasuke withdrew quickly, hoping Hidan knew the value of discretion. _I trust him; I don't have any reason to, but it comes naturally and it's not like I have a choice apart from killing him._

Hidan smirked and nodded. _Your secret's safe with me, Princess._ "Lucky. Well then, come find me if you need anything; I look forward to our sleepover..." He took a large gulp of sake and grinned quickly before collapsing back on the bed. "I'll be waiting." His seductive stance ended in a chuckle as Sasuke rolled his eyes and exited the room. _He's definitely hiding something._

XXXXXX

The raven made his way down the hall stealthily, not wanting to wake anyone. _Who knows what would happen if I did... _He came to a forbidding door and knocked three times in quick succession. _I wonder how pissed he'll be... _Just then, the door opened and he was yanked roughly inside and slammed up against it. _Shit..._

Itachi pushed the other into the door and began ravishing all the flesh he could reach as he held Sasuke's arms against the wood. _God I missed him..._ "Mnmm... Otouto... I see you've recovered. Now I don't have to treat like the fragile porcelain you embody so well."

_How romantic._ "I still have the strength to resist you... Don't make me use it." He stood limply, silently trying to convey that they had much to discuss before anything else happened. _He can wait; now we have to decide where this is going, if anywhere at all._

The older Uchiha glared at his brother as he pulled back slightly, his sharingan coming forward automatically. "After all I've done for you, after everything you've done to me, what gives you the right to defy my will?" _You are mine and only mine... If I have to enforce my position the hard way, so be it._ Sasuke turned his eyes to the floor and shuddered slightly, his anger pushing through as the curse mark rapidly spread across his flesh. _Why is he...?_

"Get away." The raven clenched his eyes shut, trying to repress the murderous urges that always came with the heaven seal. _Shit... It's so much harder to hold back..._ _But I can't hurt him; I refuse to let it take control._ He fell to his knees, his clenching fists digging into the soft carpet as he fought to repress an explosion of chakra that was bound to draw unwanted attention. _I have to leave before I reveal their location; Konoha nin are probably nearby if no one else._ Sasuke rose slowly as his decision was made final. _After all they've done I can't just lead others to their lair… Besides, I can take down anyone I encounter easily enough, especially in this state._ Another surge of power overwhelmed his senses and he began forming the hand signs to exit as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry, Nii-san… We'll finish this later."

_What the fuck just happened?_ Itachi stood rigid, staring at the spot that his brother had just disappeared from. _Where could he have gone? And why…?_ "Sasuke?" He glanced around, knowing full well that his attempts were in vain. _I'll find him._ The older Uchiha made up his mind and wrenched the door open to sprint down the hall and out the door. _Now, to sense that monster amount of chakra; there's no way he can hide it…_

XXXXXX

Kakashi had been leading the team in circles for the past three hours. He was trying desperately to find any evidence that he had truly seen Sasuke in that same clearing a week ago, but as they found none he was beginning to think it was all a dream. _But they must have had it too… Or did we just make it all up to feel like our continued efforts aren't wasted?_

Just as the group was beginning to give up hope, an immensely concentrated form of chakra made their eyes snap simultaneously to the east. _Could it really be him?_ The Hyuuga turned, automatically activating his Byakugan as he searched for the source of the energy. _Could it really be Sasuke? I doubt he would allow himself to exert chakra unless he wanted to be found... Or unless he was in pain... Either way, we have to get to him, and fast. Before he changes his mind..._ "It has to be Sasuke; his chakra is slightly different than normal, but no one else's signature could be that close." He turned to the others, seeing their surprise at something actually working out for them; it had been a hard few days. _Hopefully this can be the reward we've sought._

"We can't get too excited; Sasuke clearly isn't himself right now." _Has he finally leaped into the tempting abyss of insanity? God I hope not._ "I'll go on ahead and analyze his state of mind while the rest of you stay nearby." Though the others didn't openly object, Neji's gaze narrowed and grew a little less friendly._ I'll admit that this precaution isn't entirely founded on their safety, but any possible chance of getting him willingly is worth the loss of credibility as a leader._

XXXXXX

_Goddamnit, Sasuke; it seems like I always end up chasing after you…_ Itachi continued his search, determined to find and claim his prize, no matter where they ended up. _I'll be sure to keep you this time, Otouto; I'm sick of trying to live without you._

XXXXXX

"Where do you think you're running off to, Sasuke-kun?"

The hauntingly familiar voice came out of nowhere as the Uchiha sprinted through the trees, immediately forcing him to freeze in his tracks and look desperately for the speaker. "Who's there?" _It couldn't be… Why would he keep coming after me? I can't let him see me this out of control… _His brain was refusing to process any sort of data as he focused on the task at hand: get as far away from the Akatsuki as possible. _I can't let them suffer because of my carelessness; they helped me when no one else could. _A wry smile almost came to his lips as he realized how mushy he sounded. _Hn; it seems I still have the capacity to care for others after all…_ He began sprinting through the forest again, madly heading for any direction in hope of escape. The presence was suddenly beside him, and before he could react, strong arms wound around him and shoved him against a tree to halt his speed.

_God, it just feels so good to hold him again._ Kakashi reluctantly suppressed the urge to smother the Uchiha in kisses, and instead searched for the cause of the untamed look in his eyes. _His well-being is far more important that my pleasure; I just hope I'm not the only one who realizes it._ The curse mark was running rampant over the boy's pale flesh, steadily advancing an assault on his sanity. "I can help, Sasuke; please let me." He pushed all the persuasive powers he possessed into his expression as he gazed at the raven, hoping he could see the honest intent as well as the genuine love that was still reserved only for him. _There is no one else; there never has been, and there never will be._

"Stop… I don't deserve your concern…" _He has to leave before I do something I'll regret…_ He shifted, trying to get out of the tight hold without resorting to chidori, but it was no use. "Should I use force to make you let go?" Kakashi simply stared at him as if daring the raven to do something. "Or do you think you can release your pathetic fantasies?" He spat the question with as much venom as he could muster. _You must leave for your own sake; I can't let you care for fear of your demise. If Itachi came along to see this…_ Sasuke nearly shuddered in response to unbidden bloody memories of what his brother's jealously had accomplished in the past.

"No, my love, I'll never let you go. No matter how awfully you pretend to insult me, how many scathing remarks you make to force me to go away; I will never leave you at the mercy of your brother's wrath." _He can't be happy with all that's happened… It's only a matter of time before he snaps; I can't trust him to not hurt Sasuke._ He watched as the beautiful face before him curved into an angry snarl. _Looks like I hit a nerve… Perfect._

"What the fuck do you think you know?" The Uchiha growled as he began steadily concentrating his chakra so he could get away, only to cease the action immediately as he felt lips cover his own. _He can't be…_

The copy nin smirked as his desired reaction of pure shock overcame the raven's senses. _I didn't feel like being hit by chidori so you could leave me again, Sasuke-kun; besides, I've been dying to do this for so long…_

FLASHBACK

"Ah… Sensei…"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask as the other writhed before him, his moans a constant plea for more. _These are the moments I live for; breaking down his cool barriers to get at the passion just beneath the surface._ "Yes, Sasuke?" His casually reply was teasing as he loomed closer and steadily increased the pressure of his palm on the boy's boxers.

"Stop… I can't take…" The raven was panting heavily, desperately trying to weave away from the powerful hand that had his wrists bound to the forest floor.

He removed the undergarment and continued his ministrations a bit more slowly with the delightful friction of skin on skin contact; it turned out to be more than the horny boy could handle. The copy nin watched in nothing less than delight as his student groaned his name and arched against him. _He's so goddamn beautiful that it shouldn't be possible… But I guess that must be why his only flaws spawn from his chosen emotional isolation._

"Mnmm… Sensei, you give the best hand jobs… And it's a damn good thing since you're too lazy to pull down your mask." Sasuke flashed one his gorgeous smiles that made Kakashi's heart skip a beat.

"Too lazy, huh?" He wrenched the piece of cloth down and pulled the raven to his chest. "Be careful what you ask for, my love." Their mouths connected and he began immediately ravishing the boy's mouth, shoving his tongue in with a demanding hunger that was thankfully well met with Sasuke's undying need for physical contact. _Itachi really fucked up his opinion of love; I'll kill that prick if I ever see him again… But for now, at least, I can keep Sasuke safe._

As they parted, the Uchiha smirked in satisfaction and straddled his waist as he forced him to lie down. "You shouldn't have tested me, Sensei; I don't wear a mask."

_If only that were true, Sasuke… You wear a mask of the worst kind; you think it's protecting you, but really it creates a void that even the greatest of affections cannot cross. No matter how much I love you, I can't bridge the gap without your help._

XXXXXX

"The rain washed away his trail; I can't follow it." Pakkun sat next to his master as he stared out over the fated Valley of the End. "But it's for the best; saving Naruto is more important than finding Sasuke."

_No. Nothing is more important than Sasuke… And his fate could be far worse than death if he ends up with the snake as he intends._ His emotions were running rampant in his mind, begging, pleading desperately for him to do anything, _something_ to save the most important person in his world. _I can't leave him at the mercy of that thing! I have to help him, save him… I can't bear to lose him, not like this…_ Kakashi shook his head in defiance, but knew it was no use; his honor as a Konoha ninja prevented him from going after his love. "Yeah…" _There's nothing else I can do now; I have to get him back._ Still, the sick impulse to throw down the body in his arms and chase the Uchiha was suffocating in its intensity.

He returned to the village in a daze. He ignored his desires to run back, knowing that now it was no use, and continued to the Anbu quarters located below the village itself. Kakashi headed straight for the records department, halting just long enough for the guards to wave him through. "Give me all you have on Orochimaru and the Sound village, quickly." The copy nin must have sounded far more urgent than ever before, for the woman gave him a startled look and urgently began gathering the files he had requested. _I don't blame her for looking scared; I sprinted in like a madman, hardly thinking about more than him… His beautiful, perfect face, so tragically shrouded in the agony of loss._

END FLASHBACK

The raven stood stiffly, hating how easily his composure was slipping due to a single kiss. _After all this time I can still be so weak… I have to get rid of this curse before it ruins me completely._ "Leave me alone; you can't do anything to help." They both knew he didn't mean it; they both knew it wasn't true.

"Fine… I guess I'll have to help you whether you like it or not." He immediately began preparing a seal much like the one he had placed around the cruel mark so many years ago. _I guess I'll have to rely on the notion that he doesn't like what it's doing to him… He can't appreciate his location being revealed to anyone and everyone, I'm sure._ _Anyway, it's a damn good thing I perfected that jutsu just in case something like this happened again; hopefully that'll throw him off long enough that he doesn't try to stop me._

Sasuke couldn't help his curiosity as he watched the man closely, his head subconsciously cocked to the side to make him look humorously birdlike. _Is he trying to get us out of here? He should know that isn't a possibility unless he suppresses my chakra… Oh shit._ The raven realized the other's plan too late and screamed in agony as the heaven seal's chakra was forced back into his body.

_Shhh… It's for your own good…_ Kakashi thought to himself, knowing that it would insult that damned Uchiha pride if he said it out loud. "Like the first binding seal I put on you, I'm reabsorbing the chakra into your body, back under your control… This one, however, is stronger, and not easily released, even by your will." _Unfortunately I can't rely on him to control his power this time. We need to find a way to get rid of the curse for good…_ Sasuke was panting now, trying to suppress the pain he felt running through his veins. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I'm taking you back to Konoha."

_How dare he even threaten to do so? _"You, of all people, should know that's out of the question, even if it has been your goal all along; I'll break away and destroy your village the first chance I get." The raven leaned forward and couldn't help but smile slightly as Kakashi's breath mingled with his own. _If I can distract him then I can get away... I need to find Itachi again now that my chakra's more under control… I guess I didn't really give him a chance to try and bind it himself._ "But, you know, I wouldn't mind if you stuck around here for a while… Just so I could get my bearings, of course…" He shifted his legs purposefully as his voice went from irritated to alluring in less than five seconds. _I'm sure he'll see right through this, but hopefully he'll have missed me enough to give in…_

_Fuck. I know exactly what he's up to…_ The copy nin's eyes narrowed as the object of his desire moved a little closer and grazed the steadily forming problem in his pants. _I honestly can't help myself anymore… I'm surprised I haven't raped him yet._ "I know what you're doing. Even though I hate it, there's no way I can refuse you if you truly want this… As hard as I try, I can't deny that I love you, I miss you, and I need you."

The raven hid his surprise at the clear declaration of devotion and cursed himself for feeling bad about misleading him. _I can't stay with him, he knows that… And, yet, he's willing to torture himself with one last fuck that he knows he'll regret, all just because he thinks I may want it too._ "Sensei… You know I can't promise-"

"I know. Just the thought of being with you for a mere minute longer makes me happier than I've been in the last five years." Before Sasuke could protest he had closed the distance between them and was massaging the other's tongue against his own.

Their passion was soon overpowering, and the slow kisses had turned to violent bites and scrambling hands before either nin knew what was happening. Silent promises of love and traces of regret were woven within the gentle touches and suffocating embraces that were too perfect to ignore, yet too painful to acknowledge as real.

No words were exchanged. Each knew what the other would have said, how he felt, and how much he wanted it to last. But most of all each knew that with the rising sun their time together would end, possibly forever.

XXXXXX

A/N

In Kakashi's flashback, by the way, the second part of the memory took place right after Sasuke left for Orochimaru and had his little battle with Naruto. (The one that they go back to all the time whenever Naruto thinks of Sasuke and how he told him that he doesn't understand how losing someone feels because he has always been alone). If you need further clarification let me know.

Okay so I kind of got lazy at the end there… If you want a KakaSasu lemon, let me know, and I just may throw one in later XD (I definitely owe it to you)

I'm so sorry that I didn't update forever!!! My muse was lost for a really long time... I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great; I'll try to make the next one (whenever it may be posted) better.

I would promise to update soon, but clearly I can't keep such commitments :-( … So, instead, how about I promise to update eventually (probably within the next two weeks, I'm hoping)?

Also, I know it's superbly lame that I still haven't really given you Itachi's reaction to it all… The little anger streak at the beginning was just a preview of what's to come, I assure you, and you will undoubtedly get his thoughts, feelings, and actions in response to Sasuke's whorish-ness very very soon =]

Again, your reviews are fantastically motivating, and, quite frankly, I'm kind of in need of such inspiration now… Speaking of which, if anyone knows of a lovely SasUKE muse (in the form of a really nice picture or story) that I could use, do tell!

Thanks so much for reviewing (FOREVER ago; again, I'm so sorry) and encouraging me to keep writing this story; your opinions mean so much!!! By the way, if I haven't updated for a while and you're getting impatient, feel free to drop me an angry/pleading/friendly review or PM to get me going again (thanks Twin Fox Tails).

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	22. Chapter 22

New chapter… Enjoy!

XXXXXX

Sasuke leaned into the kiss and allowed the intruding tongue to explore. _When I'm with him I feel like he's the only one I've ever loved…_ He bit gently on the other's lips and wove his fingers into the silver hair, allowing himself the guilty pleasure one last time. _But when I'm with Itachi I _know _he's the only one I could ever love forever; I know it has to be over after this, but I owe him so much more._ The raven caught himself thinking fondly of all of their time together; how Kakashi had held him for hours after the massacre until he fell into an exhausted sleep, how he had always been there when he wanted to train, how he had insisted that they be together at every opportunity… _And our relationship was genuinely innocent until I told him that I thought I might still love my brother… _Sasuke could remember their first night together perfectly.

FLASHBACK

The Uchiha closed the door behind him with a loud click, locking out the pouring rain and crashing thunder. He almost hoped his sensei would hear him and come to greet him with a warm dry towel and ask him how his day had gone; it had been awkward and awful. _I can't believe Naruto fell onto my lips… What are the chances? But at least that wasn't my first kiss…_ He shuddered as he thought of Itachi's dominating bites and lust-filled tongue, remembering exactly how they felt on his flesh. _I don't know why I liked it so much… And then Kakashi last night; I practically threw myself at him..._

Sasuke blinked slowly as he looked down at his soaked shoes to finally notice the dark red rose petals on the floor; in the dim light they looked black. _What the hell…?_ Not wanting to track water through the house, he began removing his wet clothing as he wondered how they could have gotten there. _It must have been Kakashi, but… Oh shit; does he have someone over? That would be the perfect way to tell me he wasn't interested after I kissed him._

"Sasuke, could you come here please?" The copy nin's voice rang through the quiet house and comforted the raven's fears of rejection.

_Well at least he doesn't have anyone else here. Still, I'm sure he'll just scold me for being late; I was supposed to be back here three hours ago._ After the incident with Naruto, he had felt a sudden urge to return to the Uchiha compound. He had gone into his old house and visited every room, leaving Itachi's for last. _I don't even know why I went there..._ He had even fooled himself into thinking he could feel someone watching him, as if his dead ancestors were frowning upon all that he'd let happen. And Itachi seemed to be there too, except it felt more like he was smiling. _More like smirking… Nevertheless, I was smiling back… I'm insane for thinking about it so much; no one was there… _Still, his mind jumped right back on subject. _I hate how much I want him, even after everything he has done._

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice jarred him from his entranced recollection and he realized that he was still standing by the door, now clothed only in his boxers.

"Coming." He padded down the hall in his bare feet, awkwardly following the rose petals to his sensei's voice. _What could he be up to? _The path ended at the bathroom and he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow in question. _Right… I'm not sure if I even want to know now…_ He attempted to knock, but the door sprang open easily as his fist came into contact with the wood.

"There you are… I wasn't sure you would ever come back." Kakashi was standing just inside the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. "It's a good thing I anticipated your tardiness and didn't get into the bath; I'd be beyond pruned by now." The man smiled openly at the raven's shocked expression.

"… You were… Waiting for me?" The Uchiha took in the rose petals floating in the large tub behind him, the dark room illuminated only by the flickering candlelight. _Does this mean he isn't rejecting me after all?_

The copy nin strode forward and slid an arm around Sasuke's waist. "Of course… I'm sorry if I reacted strangely to your kiss last night; I was just so surprised… I've wanted you ever since I met you, and I never thought that my affections would be returned so eagerly." He smiled again as the genin gaped at him. "Come on now; I thought we could both use a bath after all the rain and mud on the training grounds."

_Both? Does that mean he wants to… Obviously._ He mentally smacked himself at his stupidity; his sensei was looking at him expectantly, clearly wanting him to remove the rest of his clothing so they could begin their bath. "Maybe this won't be such a terrible day after all…" Sasuke slipped the boxers down his legs and grinned as Kakashi eyed him hungrily. _I can't believe he feels the same way… But at least I understand why he was reluctant at first; this isn't the kind of teacher-student relationship that's generally acceptable._

"I certainly hope it's looking up…" The jounin removed his own towel quickly and bent down to kiss the beautiful raven as he took him into his arms and pulled them both into the bath with Sasuke straddling his lap. "Listen…" He began hesitantly, clearly not wanting to say what he felt he must. "If you don't want to do this, I understand completely; I'll stop whenever you want me to."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, fully aware of why he was being cautious. _He's too considerate... But it's not like I can tell him that even as I was sobbing from the pain, I was moaning and screaming from the pleasure._ "I'm fine." He pressed his lips against the older man's as if to make his point. "I trust you."

Kakashi seized his lips in a passionate kiss, finally relinquishing his last inhibitions. "I'm glad… I love you, Sasuke; I always have." His hands ran up and down the smooth chest, feeling the muscles jump in response to his touch as he focused on a stiffening nipple.

"Ah, Sensei…" The raven gasped and arched into the touch, his young body already experiencing the overstimulation of his senses; he felt better than ever before. _Itachi seemed like he was just satisfying his lust, but this feels real… _Even as he thought it, he knew he was making it too simple; Itachi was in a much more difficult position, and he himself had been too young to understand all that was happening.

"Fuck, Sasuke… You're too perfect; I can't believe I've kept my hands off of you for so long." His head was swimming with conflict, and it was shown all too obviously as he forced himself to back off. "If you don't stop moaning like that I'm not sure I'll be able to help myself." Kakashi pulled away a bit to look into the Uchiha's eyes, and blinked, surprised at the genuine want he saw there; Sasuke rarely showed any emotion if he could help it.

The raven grinned in return, enjoying the shock his lack of indifference was causing. "Now you can see that I'm not so heartless after all, Sensei… But, more importantly," He kissed the other forcefully, trying to convey his need even as he confessed it. "I don't want you to hold back." _I need him to show me the difference… I want to know what it feels like to have a considerate lover._

"But… You're so young-" The copy nin halted the protestation as he realized how ridiculous it must have sounded to his student after what Itachi had done. "But, I think that, perhaps, in your situation it isn't as big of an issue; you are certainly wise far beyond your years. Still, you need to convince me that this is what you really want and not just my lust running away with me."

Sasuke smirked and darted forward to graze the other's lips with his tongue. "I think I can do that…" He slid himself back down Kakashi's body until he was kneeling between his legs. "Do you want me to begin my convincing now, Sensei?" Without waiting for a response he dove down to capture the swollen cock in his mouth; it was submerged just enough so that he could still breathe with his nose above the water of the tub. _Hmmm… The sensation of near-suffocation is every bit as exciting as they claim…_

The jounin's eyes widened and he gasped as the seemingly experienced tongue traced along the underside of his cock and lapped at the head. "… Ah, that isn't exactly what I meant…" The Uchiha responded by taking the entire length in his mouth and humming slightly, almost as if he too was purring in pleasure. "Oh god… Where did you learn-" He was cut off as another moan left his lips. Sasuke suckled the head of his erection and tongued the slit, then took the whole of it into his mouth again and followed the thick veins with his tongue. Kakashi gasped with some difficulty and fought to get the next words out, "It's not exactly easy to hold back when you're this good…" Teeth grazed his member as if gently chastising him before he continued, "So, unless you don't want me pounding heartily into that tight, sweet little ass of yours, you had better stop."

The raven came up licking his lips. "Fine… But I don't think I can hold on much longer, either…" He knelt in the water, waiting for his sensei's next move. _At least he seemed to enjoy it… But what I crave is the intimacy of love making; I hope that's what he considers this to be._

Kakashi smiled at the willing boy, trying to comprehend how it had all suddenly worked out. "Well then, I guess we'd better get to it, hmm?" A gentle shove had Sasuke lying on his back in the warm water of the large tub. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course… Please, Kakashi; I need you." _Not that you could resist at this point, anyway; still, his consideration is a nice gesture._ The raven grabbed the muscular shoulders above him and drew the other so that he was hovering over his chest.

"You're too perfect…" The copy nin breathed in Sasuke's ear with a contented sigh as he inhaled the scent deeply, thoroughly enjoying the position they were in as he rubbed his cock against his student's, earning a moan as he tried to make sense of what was finally happening. He stopped staring as the Uchiha raised an eyebrow in question of whether he would ever begin. "This may hurt a bit at first, but I promise it will get better."

Two fingers found their way to Sasuke's entrance and began massaging around the tight muscle there. "I trust you." _I remember… Itachi at least tried to ease the pain._ "Mnmm…" The digits thrust inside, instantly beginning the scissoring motions meant to make penetration more comfortable. Soon another finger was added. _Well he isn't wasting any time. _The raven gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax just as the digits withdrew. _I know it won't be anything close to the agony of before, but I can't help being a little nervous…_ Besides, the water surrounding them was bound to make for easier passage.

"Sasuke, don't worry; I promise to be gentle." Kakashi must have known exactly what the guarded expression meant about the Uchiha's thoughts. The boy took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes clenched shut in anticipation of the pain. "Look at me, love." The gentle request was easily obeyed as the jounin took hold of the other's chin to force him to look up.

Their gazes met and the raven knew instantly that his sensei would never allow him to be hurt; he would protect him at all costs, even if it meant giving up his life. _I think that notion is the most frightening thing of all. _Though he would continue to deny it for the next six years, Sasuke found himself thinking of Itachi as his sensei entered him slowly, gently; just as he had promised. "Fuck…" Twinges of pain shivered up his spine, their only cause that of pleasure.

Kakashi paused when he was fully encased in the tight heat. "You feel so good… I've dreamt of this moment, of being so close to you…"

_You mean having me like Itachi did…_ Sasuke immediately recounted his first thought. _No; there's something different about the way he strokes my hair and kisses my neck. He wants me to feel the pleasure he's feeling, not like Itachi; he just wanted to be the one to claim my virginity so he could gain the sick satisfaction._ "I've dreamt of you too, 'Kashi…" His breath was coming in short gasps now as a wave of pure feeling hit him full force and he arched his back to moan and attempt to get more of it. "Move… I need you tonight more than I've ever needed anyone else." Even as the words left his lips, he knew they were false. _I needed Itachi to stay with me after… I needed him to care and be with me forever._

Still, Kakashi didn't seem to notice his turmoil as he obeyed the request and pulled back before plunging back in to steal a kiss. It was quick and chaste, but conveyed more meaning than any make out session ever could. "I… Love you… I always have…" The Uchiha didn't seem to hear him as he cried out in pleasure as the cock buried deep inside him stroked a sensitive bundle of nerves.

They continued their dance of moans, pants, and sighs touched with hints of love and regret. The latter coming only from the beautiful raven who couldn't help but feel as if he was betraying the man that plagued his dreams. _Itachi… It's your fault; you left me here, you left me to deceive him._ "Sensei… I-" Sasuke voiced a muffled scream as he climaxed just before Kakashi, who sought his lips in a searing kiss of monumental meaning; there was no going back now.

END FLASHBACK

_I really did love him then… Even if I had doubts, he sent them away._ The worst nights were when Kakashi had to be away from him. _I would lay awake staring at the ceiling, hoping for Itachi to come and show me he cared._ Eager lips soon captured his own, bringing him forcefully back to the present. _Hell, I don't know what I want anymore._ Before he realized what was happening, Sasuke found himself wholeheartedly returning the kiss; he forced back his thoughts of betrayal and turned his attentions to nothing but the sensation being dealt to him by a body as equally needy as his own.

XXXXXX

As predicted, morning came too soon.

_It's a damn good thing I put up that sound barrier… _The perfect raven was beginning to stir next to Kakashi as he sat up slowly, trying to recall every second of their long night together. _If only this could last forever._

Sasuke opened his eyes and willed himself to rise. _I have to get out of here before I get too comfortable._ He began looking for his clothes as he struggled to get his bearings on where exactly they were in relation to the Akatsuki lair. _I need to explain things to Itachi as soon as possible… I shouldn't have stayed here last night._ "I'll always remember last night when I think of you. Now I have to go."

The copy nin blinked in response and hid the other's pants further behind him. "No, you don't… Besides, you can't exactly waltz through the forest without any clothes on." In an instant he was standing behind the Uchiha, breathing into his ear as he spoke. "Someone as pretty as you is bound to get raped." His hands moved up and down the lithe chest to rest on pale hips. _I can't let him leave me… Not yet. I won't stop him from doing so eventually, but I'll keep him while my conscience is on break._ "You're welcome to stay here, you know… No one can see or hear us until I take down the barrier."

"I've been avoiding him for far too long. I have to tell him the truth about what I feel; that I love him more than I love anyone else." _That's what it comes down to, in the end. I can't get past it; I've been in love with my own brother from the start, and I don't care if I'm damned because it's forbidden._

The statement pierced his heart with more fury than any weapon ever could, and his hopes shattered into too many pieces to put back together. _But he can heal anything for me… If only he would this time._ "I see… Do you expect me to let you get away, especially after knowing that? You're in even more danger than I thought if you actually love him." _Someone else's jealousy could easily get them both killed… _"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for him."

Before the Uchiha could respond, their tongues were twisting together again; Kakashi was forcing him to remember what he would lose if he left. _I know how much I have to let go… I just wish you could see that I'm perfectly willing to do it._

XXXXXX

Deep red eyes blazed angrily, picking up the inflamed chakra signatures of the lovers behind the barrier. _I'll get in, one way or another… I'm coming to save you, Otouto, as always._ His ears strained to hear what was being said, but only his sharingan allowed him any hint as to their actions. _He said he loved me back… Did he mean it? It seems not…_ Itachi swallowed his disappointment and turned away to think of a way to get in.

XXXXXX

A/N

There's your KakaSasu lemon XD

I hope you liked this chapter… I know that Sasuke has serious issues (okay, so he's practically suffering from multiple personality disorder) with his opinions constantly changing, but I kind of did that on purpose to convey how indecisive and utterly confused he is as to what (or who) he should do and who (or what) he loves.

Anyway, please review… I promise that Itachi will be in the next chapter for far more than a paragraph :)

Thanks again for all of your lovely comments!!! They keep me going so well… Without them it would have taken me much longer to post this (if you can comprehend me procrastinating any more), and I doubt I would have thrown in some action… So, in other words, reviews=lemons

The next chapter may be a ways away, but it shall be long and worth it; I promise.

Much Love,

Violet


	23. Chapter 23

New chapter is up… It's not too long, but decent enough, I think. Oh, and beware; there's a lot of emotional and slightly confusing stuff here…

XXXXXX

Itachi paced back and forth, trying to calm his nerves. _What could be happening?! Is he… God, no…_ The very thought of someone hurting his love made every nerve in his body hurt with anger, and he couldn't resist dislodging a fireball at the barrier. _Shit! Well, at least Sasuke knows I'm here… I'll keep him safe if I have to break that thing down with my bare hands._

XXXXXX

_He knows I'm here._ The raven tensed as dread overcame him and he felt the blast of power hit an invisible wall. _I wonder if Kakashi even noticed…_ His sensei had earnestly attached himself to his neck and didn't seem to be aware of anything but the lovely taste and scent that was Sasuke. _I guess he's enthusiastic enough for both of us._ "Kakashi… I'm leaving now."

"No… You can't…" _He tastes too good; I love knowing that I'm the cause of his lingering sweat._ The Uchiha began to pull away from his embrace, and the reality hit him with a blow of crippling emotion. _He's leaving me… He's going to find his insane brother, and he's never coming back. He'll never let me see him again._

The faint protest was exactly what he had expected, and he continued to draw back. _He won't stop me. He didn't stop me when I left for Orochimaru, why would he now? At least Itachi seems to care._ It had always bothered him that his sensei hadn't immediately searched the entire forest to find him as soon as he learned he was gone. Sure, it was selfish, but he thought it would be the jounin's only logical reaction. _If I were in his position, that's what I would've done. _Still, it wasn't that simple; it never was. _Fuck it… It doesn't matter now, and, after I leave, it never will again._ He smirked at the other's clinging touch, "I am. Now, do you want to give me my pants, or should I just take the chance of being raped and ravished?"

Kakashi gave a thin smile in return, easily conveying his displeasure at his student's casual manner. Nevertheless, he relinquished the article of clothing and turned away while the Uchiha slid into the tight fitting pants. _He still thinks it's all a game… What the fuck do I have to do to show him that I love him? Wipe out a clan? Well, if that's what it takes…_ "You aren't going anywhere, not until I understand why you would choose him over me." He allowed his features to drop all hint of emotion as his voice dropped to a growl and he gripped the slim hips of the beautiful male before him in a ferocious attempt to halt any intentions of departure.

_Anger… I've never seen him let so much loose on me. When we met before, when Kisame was there, I saw it smoldering behind his eyes, but never this… He's never been this mad at me before._ "Kakashi… Stop… You're hurting-" His lips were overtaken by a hard, demanding kiss, the likes of which he had never received from the gray haired nin.

"Bullshit. You can take sixty times this without so much as flinching. Playing fragile and innocent won't work with me; I know now what you've become." The dark eyes hardened before him and the raven stiffened completely, his mask of indifference never failing. "I want to know why; I want to know the truth." Kakashi had never wished so much that he had the mangekyou sharingan; he wanted to tear the answers from Sasuke until he broke and told him everything. _The only others that I've ever been this pissed at are his psychotic brother and the pedophilic snake... But now I see that he is the root of the emotion; he is the cause of my loss of control._ He suppressed his near murderous urges and took a deep, shaking breath before moving his death grip to the Uchiha's muscular, but limp, shoulders. "If you can give me a good answer, you'll never see me again. You can go off and get fucked by your kin; I'm sure it won't be long before he foregoes the pleasantries… And, why should he bother if he has such a delicious little whore willing to fulfill his every fantasy?"

Sasuke remained impassive due only to all of his past practice; he wanted to scream. He tried to tell himself that the words didn't hurt, that they didn't encompass the fear he felt with all of his heart, that Kakashi didn't mean them. As he stood frozen, staring into the angry red eye as well as the normal one, he knew that now even his usually expressive eyes were completely blank in shock. _I can't even begin to decide what to say to him… I know I owe him an answer, but I also know that I could run away, right into Itachi's arms. I could beg him to kill the man, my former teacher, who "raped" me. He would do it._ All of his thoughts were meaningless, however; he knew he could never kill Kakashi, nor bring about harm of any sort. _In a way I fear that I would die with him, that the part of me that still and always will belong to him would kill off the rest of me. But maybe that's for the best…_ The Uchiha stood stoically, voicing none of his thoughts, and let the other man tighten his grip and slam him against the barrier.

"Well? What happened? What made you this way?" _I could guess, but… I need him to tell me; I need him to open up and give me an explanation for all that has occurred in just a few years._ He marveled at how the raven could be staring straight back at him with absolutely no visible recognition or understanding. He seemed to be soulless; a mere empty shell of all the personality and emotion that once resided there long ago, back when they were happy. _Fuck! I just want to fix him! I want to see the emotion that must be there! I have to find it in him…_ "Say something." Kakashi had all but lost his temper and was getting close to dealing blows.

"… I-" He paused, not really knowing what he was going to say. _What does he want? Me to break down and tell him about all the shit I've been through in the past five years? No; I don't want to remember, and I won't as long as I can help it._ "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how many times I've been shattered and rebuilt by hope that didn't exist. I can't tell you how much I wish I hadn't left you when I did. I can't tell you how much I wish I hadn't started anything between us in the first place." He paused and closed his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to reclaim the cold look he bore before. "It's over and done now; I can't let you keep caring about me while I'm capable of perceiving one thing, and one thing only: my love for Itachi." _Who am I kidding? Right now it feels like my heart is tearing in two; that piece forever dedicated to Kakashi will be ripped out as soon as we part this time._

Kakashi took in the confession with a calm mixed with familiar hurt and surprise. _I can see his real eyes now… This hurts him more than he'd care to admit; I hurt him._ "I'll never stop loving you." The Uchiha stared back expectantly in response, clearly wanting some sort of liability release. "And I'm not going to make this easy for you. I hate this; you're breaking all of your promises, just like you did when you abandoned me five years ago." He sighed, remembering all of their loving time together; it seemed like ancient history. _Or a dream… The perfect dream; the kind you have once, and close your eyes at every opportunity in a desperate attempt to have it again, to have any hint or inclination that you ever had it in the first place._ His eyes filled with pain. _But it never comes back… There's nothing even close._ "I'm not going to sugarcoat this… When I look back on every moment we've ever had together, I'll curse the day I met you most of all; that's when I first knew that I loved you, that I could never love anyone else."

There were no words for the sudden, excruciating suffocation the raven felt as the man before him, the man he still loved, responded with bitter truths. _He's being completely honest… That's what hurts most of all._ Before he could muster up any response or begin to swallow the huge lump in his throat, Kakashi released the barrier and Itachi came crashing in.

The older Uchiha landed smoothly on his feet, which was fairly impressive considering the fact that he had been lunging at the invisible wall with all of his strength for the past several minutes. "Sasuke!" After the initial confusion and surprise at actually breaking through had passed, he turned to glare at the copy nin when he noticed that his little brother was half naked. "What the fuck did you do to him?" His anger was conveyed in a low growl that made Kakashi grip the raven tighter.

_Now I'm almost glad I gave up the pants… Actually, no. I want him to know we did something; I want him to realize that we have something to be jealous of. _"I've done many things to him, all with little or no resistance… Perhaps his generosity can be attributed to the fact that he thinks this is goodbye." He removed his mask and turned to the young male next to him, easily slipping his tongue between the slightly quivering lips; the boy had been avoiding eye contact with both of them, and didn't notice Kakashi's intentions before it was too late.

Nevertheless, he clenched his eyes shut and kissed back. _This is goodbye; it has to be. I love Itachi more than I've ever loved anyone else, including you._ Sasuke could feel the murderous rage radiating from their unlucky voyeur and raised a chakra enforced palm to deflect a poison needle that was headed straight for his sensei's heart. _I'm sorry, nii-san; I'll make this up to you… I know your anger is well-warranted._

"Mnmm… There; see?" The jounin smirked at the Akatsuki member and licked his lips to emphasize the passion of the kiss before he reapplied his mask and turned to gaze at the raven. "I will say goodbye to you only with my dying breath… In the meantime, though, I guess I'll just have to read Icha Icha and wait for you to return to me so we can act out the latest book… Not that I'll stop coming on these pointless retrieval missions, of course."

Both Uchihas blinked slowly as they processed the unexpected confession of lechery. Itachi's glare intensified as he watched Kakashi's fingers grazing up and down his lovely brother, beginning at his collar bone and ending at a sharp hip as another needle was thrown with deadly execution. "Get away from him." _Why the hell is he letting him tease me like this?! I'm going to make him pay long and hard…_ The thought never even crossed his mind that he might leave and spare himself the humiliation of watching the closeness between the former lovers. _No… The old pervert was just taking advantage because I gave him the perfect opening._ His rationalizations never failed; he didn't let them when it came to his otouto.

Sasuke caught the metal sliver in his fist and blatantly chose to ignore the message Itachi was trying to give him. Instead he gave a soft spoken request. "Ita… Could you excuse us for a moment?" He turned his head down to look at the dirt, for he decided only it could understand the low, sick feeling that was steadily rising within him as he recognized the agony in Itachi's eyes. _I have to finish this, once and for all._

"No…" Kakashi's interjection surprised them both once again. "You should leave before the others get here. After all, I'm well overdue for a lecture on my selfish impulses from Neji now that the barrier is down." _Damn. My egocentric streak finally wore off. I could feel the pain, the near revulsion, that he felt when I kissed him in front of his brother… Fuck, they really are in love._ "My previous confessions still stand."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in anger, peeking through the shell of calm he was trying to maintain. "I could kill you for that."

He caught the older Uchiha's eyes and spoke directly to him, finally acknowledging the most painful awareness he had ever had to bear. "Relax. He chose you over me a long time ago… You have nothing to worry about." _I could always feel him thinking of another; his eyes would glaze over and that far out look would possess him… It was all I could do to bring him back to me._

Sasuke's surprise at the sudden reclusion was conveyed easily enough by the expression he wore; mouth slightly agape, eyes widened from the cold expression he had worn only a few seconds ago, and, most of all, his body language showed nothing but relief. "Kakashi…" The jounin smiled sadly and nipped his earlobe before whispering something only he could hear. With that, the raven pressed a hand against the other's clothed chest and placed a light kiss over the covered lips. "Thank you… I'll never forget you."

Itachi watched the exchange with more than a little confusion, but felt little jealousy at his otouto's actions; it was a gesture of apology, appreciation, love… But most of all, he was comforted by the undeniable knowledge that they all possessed; the faint kiss represented closure, the end to all that had happened between teacher and student, the final act of affection. _He really is mine now… All mine._

XXXXXX

A/N

So this is kind of just a transfer chapter, but I really got into the emotion of it… I was trying to convey how deep the bond between Kakashi and Sasuke was, and how hard it is to let something like that go.

The next chapter should be up rather soon… I'm feeling really inspired right now, so that's a good sign. (the only thing that will prevent it is if I happen to be allergic to general anesthesia, but we'll just have to see, now won't we?)

I'll be posting another oneshot soon… I'm thinking either GaaSasu or ItaSasu; I have a couple in mind. Any other pairings/plots that are tickling your fancies right now? I'm ready to write some hardcore yaoi :)

Thank you all SO much for reviewing!!! You are the only thing that keeps me going… I hope you'll continue to follow this story (I apologize for the lack of lemons lately… We'll have to get on that, huh?). Oh, and I'd like to thank witching hour25, who left literally like 22 reviews. I thought had encountered a glitch or something… It just seemed way too good to be true. Thanks again XD

Much Love,

Viotox


	24. Chapter 24

Happy Valentine's Day!!! I was feeling rather inspired, so I FINALLY finished the chapter and posted… More to come very soon (if anyone is still reading ^.^').

XXXXXX

"You let him go?!" The Hyuuga's glare intensified as the man before him nodded sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. _What the hell happened to his determination?! Does he think this is a game? Sasuke's a missing nin and could be extremely dangerous to Konoha… _He almost laughed aloud even as his anger deepened. _Who am I kidding? I need to get him back so I can have closure, not to save the village. Besides, he's made it more than clear that he isn't interested in us._

Kakashi couldn't really explain the smug mood that had settled over him when his teammates caught up. _I feel like I need to keep him from them... I still think of him as mine after all of these years; in fact, it's almost as if it's up to me to let him have a chance to flourish._ "Itachi Uchiha made retrieval impossible… As much as I hate to admit it, he's more powerful than I am. And with Sasuke on his side… Well, I doubt I could have held them off long enough for you to bring in the reinforcements." Neji didn't seem to believe a word of it, Shikamaru didn't seem to care, and Kiba didn't seem to be listening at all; his eyes had slipped closed and he was inhaling repeatedly, clearly enjoying _whoever_'s scent he had caught.

_Considering Inuzuka's enjoyment, something happened here… Though that was obvious as soon as the barrier went up. I guess I really can't let that pervert out of my sight._ "So I assume we're going to withdraw?" To his annoyance, the copy nin refused to acknowledge his glare and merely smiled happily behind his mask.

"Well, yes, I think that's best… Good plan, Hyuuga. At least now we know the rumors are true; there's something to report to the Hokage." Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he was given various irritated gestures. _But they're under my command whether they like it not, so whatever I say goes. _"So… Let's head back."

XXXXXX

As soon as they were out of earshot and safely far from the Konoha nin, Itachi let his curiosity get the best of him. "What did he say?" _I'm sick of cloaking my emotions for him; I did enough of that when I encountered him in Konoha, and it hurt me far too much. That look he gave me… He was sure I hated him. I could never hate him._

The raven glanced at his brother, noting the unclouded anxiety his sharingan eyes seemed to reveal. _I won't deceive you unless it's the only way to save you._ "He said that I always have a home with him, even if you leave me hurt and broken when your lust runs out… He said that he'd always love me, no matter whose whore I chose to be; that part of my heart would be his forever." Sasuke's tone was dead as he recited his sensei's words; he didn't know what to make of them. _He meant to both comfort and warn; I'll have somewhere to go if things get bad, but he's sure they will. He's sure that Itachi will tire of me; that's why he let me go._

"Hn. He's too arrogant for his own good; I should have killed him back there." The Akatsuki tried to catch Sasuke's eyes, but it was no use; he was steadily avoiding contact of any sort. _If I move the smallest bit closer, he moves further away to accommodate me. So he's afraid that the old dog knows what he's talking about… But can I blame him? My latest actions haven't been in his best interest; they've been in an attempt to have him to myself again. Could it be true that I'm just lusting after him? As soon as I satisfy my fantasies and make the conquest I desire, will I leave him?!_ "Stop running."

The pale nin obeyed, but kept his gaze downcast. "What is it? They aren't following us… We should return to the lair as soon as possible." _I can't deal with all of this at once… Losing him, and maybe losing you too… Please let it go._ He looked to the sky to notice that dark storm clouds loomed overhead, ready to burst at any second. Itachi continued to look at him, nearly begging him to drop his shields. _… I know what you want, but- If I can't trust you- _He blinked slowly in realization. _If I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone._ As if echoing his despair, drops of moisture began to fall steadily from the sky. The raven was vaguely aware that Itachi had taken them down to the forest floor for more shelter, but focused on the weather as he spoke mostly to himself. "The last time I remember it raining like this was when I left the village. I beat my best friend unconscious and fled to Orochimaru; I wanted to kill you more than anything then."

"I remember it well. That was the day that I thought I'd lost you forever, Otouto." The older Uchiha wanted to hold the vulnerable looking boy in his arms, but resisted. _We'll never get past all of this if I don't let him recount his pain; if I try to help, he'll just distance himself again._

Sasuke smiled faintly and seemed to stare more intently at the raindrops pelting the ground. "I denied it all up to the painful end, you know… And, in a way, Orochimaru was almost good for me; he made me come to terms with my lack of hate for you." He paused in reverie, then resumed speaking, his tone almost fond. "He turned it against me, of course… He used you to break me." _I can appreciate the irony now; he used the force that drove me to him to control me… And it was too much. He drove me to betray him with the same thing he used to make me loyal._ "But, as usual, he was greedy… And so here we are." The raven finally glanced back to see the pair of sharingan eyes that seemed to see nothing aside from him.

The older Uchiha cleared his throat, suddenly uneasy about the question he had to ask. "Do you regret coming with me, Sasuke?" _I've made myself a mystery to him all my life… I refused to train him when we were young, then I slaughtered our family and raped him before I left. I came back to get the nine-tailed beast, then beat the shit out of him and told him to hate me. It isn't a surprise that he has no idea what to expect now; I've sent so many mixed signals over the years._ The teen raised an eyebrow at his question, prompting Itachi to re-clarify the facts. "Fine, I didn't really give you a choice… But I know you could have stopped me; you could have run away-"

"I did run away, remember? I went back to Orochimaru." Sasuke closed his eyes and stepped away from the sheltering tree, into the rain. "And then I ran away again, a few hours ago, when you angered me enough to bring out his curse." _I could have killed him if I had stayed there… God, and it's such horrible luck that I'd run into Kakashi on top of it all._ "I'm sorry, Aniki, but I'm not sure that this can work…" His voice was shaking completely against his will; he hated the possibility that seemed to be steadily becoming a reality.

"Don't say that, love; don't even think it." He finally strode forward, noticing that there were more lines of moisture on his otouto's face than there should have been; the rain was only now beginning to pour. _He's so vulnerable… And all I want is to hold him and never let go._ "I promise you; this can and will work. I love you, Sasuke; there is no foundation for his accusations… They are spawned solely from his selfish wishes to possess you for himself." _But I won't let him have you… Ever._ The raven didn't move away, so the Akatsuki bridged the gap between them.

Sasuke felt warm arms surround him as a gentle hand came to brush the tears away; he hadn't noticed they were there. His first impulse was weakness as he leaned into his brother's embrace, but he realized that this was what he needed; he had to let the tears fall. "Ita… I love you too." Soon his head was buried in the other's strong shoulder and he was sobbing. He mourned for all he had lost, all he had done, all he been forced to do. Finally he could feel the stiffness of his limbs loosen up, finally he felt the release he had craved every time he'd been taken by another man. _I understand now… I've been restlessly itching not only for his touch, but for his consolation and acceptance as well. He'll give it to me the way no one else ever has…_

Itachi held the lithe form as tight as he dared, cringing at his helplessness; there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. The body in his arms wracked with sobs that were swallowed by the pounding of the rain all around them. "I'm sorry, Otouto… I'm so sorry that it took me so long to find you… Fuck, I'm horrible for leaving you there, for letting you go…" _I should have protected him. I knew what was bound to happen if he took off to gain power… I hoped I could find him as soon as he left, but by the time it had happened I was too late; the filthy snake was already slithering all over him._ "I'll never leave your side, love… You are all that I live for."

The young Uchiha was shuddering now, his cries completely silent as tears continued to grace his pale cheeks. For the first time he seemed to realize that they were both soaked to the bone, living only off of the body heat they gave to each other. With great difficulty he composed his voice and spoke softly, nuzzling the collar of the once warm cloak that now clung to his brother's skin. "You're wet, nii-san."

"It's raining, Otouto." Itachi found he didn't mind his drenched state, but suddenly realized how cold Sasuke must be; he was half naked, after all. _Well then perhaps I'll have to warm him up._ "Come on; we should get you some clothes… Only until you get warm, though; then they're coming off."

Sasuke smiled seductively and leaned up to kiss the other, easily drawing the hot tongue into his mouth. His brother's tongue plundered against his own before withdrawing to lap at the salty remnants of sorrow on his cheeks. The raven chuckled and wove his fingers into Itachi's wet hair to pull him closer before whispering into his ear. "Forget the clothes… Body heat works the best, you know." He sealed his idea with a nibble to the cool earlobe, breathing hotly against it in the process to earn him a shiver.

_He returns to the physical so soon… Is he trying to cover up his insecurities? No… It's the best, the only way to release the passion. And the fact that he opened up is monumental; he seems to genuinely feel better… He practically giggled for god's sake! _"Are you sure you don't prefer a warm bed to a dark cave, Sasuke?" He held the raven tight to his chest and easily teleported them to a nearby enclosure that was frequently used by Akatsuki members for shelter.

"I think I even prefer the cave, Itachi… It's so much more _exciting_." He soon occupied himself with removing the bothersome cloak. _It wasn't like this before… It was too rehearsed… This is real; so fucking real and it still feels too good to be true._ As soon as it was gone he buried his cold nose in Itachi's neck and kissed the straining muscles, tracing them with his tongue.

The way he said it made the older Uchiha's insides churn with desire while the talented muscle now worshiping his skin had a different effect, despite the cold. "Well perhaps you can have both." He glanced to the opposite wall and was satisfied to find a soft makeshift bed covered in black and red silks illuminated by candlelight; Madara was a sucker for luxury and insisted that even the humblest refuge have its posh furnishings. _And for once I agree with him._ He groaned as the raven's tongue lapped at his lips, asking his permission to invade. Itachi grinned and allowed his brother's tongue to give him a taste of the damp rain-soaked moisture he had collected in his ardent exploration. "Mnmm… But you taste so much better than I…" He immediately felt down slim hips and grasped the firm ass as leverage so he could transport his beautiful lover to the bed.

Sasuke let out a startled moan as he was lifted off the ground and responded by wrapping his legs tightly around his nii-san's waist to emphasize how much he liked the idea. _I feel like something should go wrong… I haven't been this happy for so long._ "Aniki…" He was set down carefully on the edge of the soft comforter while Itachi removed his shirt. The raven reached up to run his hands along firm abs. "Enough foreplay… I need you to complete me."

"Not yet, love… Let me cherish your adorably horny state for a while longer." _He's smiling… For the first time since childhood, he looks to be in bliss. I always feel it when I'm around him, but now he can too; his doubts are gone, and nothing can stop us now._

The younger Uchiha laughed again and undid his pants. "Well, I'll just have to tempt you without mercy until I get what I want, then…" He licked his lips and stood to peel the wet clothing from his skin. Itachi grabbed his shoulders and yanked him into another kiss that had him literally bending over backwards as an arm wound around his lower back to support him. _Fuck… I want him so bad that it feels like I'll fall apart if I don't get as much as I can._ "Ita… God, please… I love you." He sweetened up his next request with another enthusiastic kiss. "Now fuck me."

Itachi rolled his eyes. _He'll go to any length to get what he wants when he wants it. But that's okay; tonight I'm going to give him all the pleasure he can handle. _"Soon... But you'll have to be patient and moan your heart out." He grinned devilishly and dove at the raven's neck, only to run into the curse mark. _Whether I like it or not, there will always be that reminder of my mistakes._ After a brief pause, he kissed the tattoo lightly with his lips.

_He actually touched it instead of avoiding it like the plague…_ Sasuke gasped and tugged on his brother's hair to get him to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry… I promise you that he never meant anything to me. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him myself." _How can you ever forgive me? _"Ita… I could cut it out if you-" The raven was silenced with a soft kiss as a thumb rubbed over the seal.

"That won't be necessary, love." _I'd never let you hurt yourself like that for my sake._ "Let it be a reminder that we will never make such foolish mistakes again." They stood still for a moment, each lost in thoughts of the past. Itachi was the first to return to reality, and began analyzing the new set of binding symbols surrounding the mark, using his sharingan to see how effective it could be. _It seems a bit unfair, actually… A lot of his power has been restricted. I wonder if he knows how much-_

"Come back to me, nii-san... I still need you to warm me up." Sasuke shivered before turning away and throwing himself on the bed. As his back made contact with the silk, goosebumps arose on his flesh and his nipples hardened in anticipation of the thrashing that was bound to occur on the sensuous material. A small gasp escaped his lips as Itachi's gaze moved up his body. _I can't stand him being so far away..._

The older Uchiha quickly slipped out of his remaining clothing and climbed on the bed to join the lonely raven. "Mnmm you look so delectable... I'm going to lick you from head to toe, starting with your creamy white thighs." Sasuke's back arched as he spread his legs for his lover, groaning as wet lips kissed just above his knee. "That's it, babe; I want to hear every one of the luscious noises you make."

"Fuck... I can't..." Sasuke threw his head back against the pillows and twisted from side to side as smooth teeth nipped closer to his throbbing cock. "Ah!" Instead of lapping up his shaft, Itachi had moved down to tongue his entrance.

_He wasn't expecting that... _"Did you want something else instead, Otouto?" He smiled expectantly as the raven's lids fluttered open and eyes dark with pleasure met his crimson ones.

"N-no keep... Ngh." Itachi was running his fingertips up and down the pale thighs as he gathered enough saliva to push one of his digits into the tight hole while he alternately sucked each ball. "Oh god..." The older Uchiha shifted his attention to the leaking member and tasted a fair amount of precum as he traced the bulging vein to the tip with his tongue. As another finger was added to his entrance, the raven protested. "Ita... I'm too tired to-"

"I know. You've been through a lot today." _I know he can take it; besides, I'm on the edge of my control. _"Just relax, Sasuke." _I'll do all the work._ Itachi smiled softly at the panting body beneath him as he aligned himself and plunged into the perfect heat with a grunt.

The younger Uchiha inhaled sharply as he was penetrated in one deep stroke. "Ahh..." _No one compares to this; no one can understand what we have... Kakashi was wrong._ He quickly rid himself of thoughts of his former sensei and concentrated on the sensations ricocheting up his spine. "Move... Go fast and hard."

"Oh don't worry, Otouto, I know exactly what you like." Itachi pulled back only to thrust forward and strike his brother's prostate with unique precision as the other arched up and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck.

"I love you... Only you."

The words were whispered feverishly as Itachi produced a steady rhythm for them both, grabbing Sasuke's hips to gain better leverage. The confession made him pause, panting, and hug the lithe form to his chest. _He actually means it this time._ He resumed thrusting and saw that the raven was looking deep into his eyes.

"Nii-san, kiss me." The older Uchiha immediately brought their lips together and smiled into the kiss as fingers wound into his hair. _I'm never letting go._

They parted with matching moans as Itachi increased their pace. "So tight…" The feelings intensified for them both as the world around them blurred and disappeared into bright white as they climaxed in unison.

"Itachi!" A muffled 'Sasuke' was his response as teeth sunk into the muscle of his neck, causing the raven to whimper excitedly at the sensation. Every inch of his body alternately throbbed and relaxed as the form above him collapsed and groaned as he withdrew. "Mnmm, Nii-san… I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Wait Sasuke, love, there's something I have to tell you…" _I need to make sure he knows how much of his power has been compromised by Kakashi's binding seal._

The younger Uchiha snuggled further into his brother's arms and slurred a reply. "It can wait until morning, Aniki. I promise I'm not going anywhere..."

_He's right… I'm not letting him out of my sight, so it can wait._ He smiled as the beautiful raven's breathing automatically synchronized with his heartbeat. _His innocence returns in sleep; he's so lovely._ With one last deep inhalation of the intoxicating scent nestled all around him, Itachi let his eyes slide shut.

XXXXXX

If anyone is still paying attention to this story, I totally appreciate your patience and support!!! I'd like to thank Twin Fox Tails in particular; your reminder messages were so wonderful! I finally got past the part that was giving me difficulty, so I decided to give a mildly fluffy addition in honor of the holiday (even though I hate it).

Point of interest, this story is far from over, but I do have a definite plot and ending in mind (no longer will I wander along between fleeting fancies; the past few months have given me time to plan intricately for the future).

Thanks for reading! The manga has been inspiring me as of late, so I'm sure there'll be a oneshot on the way shortly… (this time I might actually mean it O.o)

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication


	25. Chapter 25

An update! Enjoy ;)

XXXXXX

"You know what we have to do… I'm sorry, but there's no other way. I've come to ask Team 7's permission only out of courtesy." Shikamaru's expression was dead serious as he stared into the familiar faces around the room; Ino and Sakura were crying, while Kakashi and Neji remained impassive. Naruto, of course, seemed to be getting angrier; the red glow hiding just behind his eyes was growing steadily, and the internal battle with his conscience was becoming more and more apparent. _I've never had anything against the guy, but it's only a matter of time before he compromises Konoha's safety to a degree that we can't combat._

The blonde was visibly shaking now, his shoulders tensed and fists clenched. "No matter what we say, you'll do it anyway. You don't care about him! You'll just round up a team of Anbu and old geezers from Granny Tsunade so you can go and try to get rid of him!" _They don't want to help him anymore, they don't care about what happened to him, they don't care about his life; they just want to make him go away._

The brunette remained impassive; the reaction was precisely what he had expected. The reasoning that followed, however, came as a mild surprise.

"But did you ever consider how great of an ally he'd be?" The nin in the room blinked slowly, having never considered that the Uchiha would be as powerful as he was, let alone how much of an asset he could be to Konoha's defense with his experience. _They're all so focused on taking care of him, like some sort of terrible problem, but what if we worked with him?_ "He's gotten so strong… Fuck, he took on all four of us with less than half of his chakra intact and he had to try not to kill us. The fact that he didn't just wipe us out means everything! He still cares; you can't deny that. And as long as a part of him is still in there, we have to try and crack the shell; we have to try to set him free!"

Kakashi was the first to shake his head. "No. He isn't turning back; I met him in the forest and he chose Itachi. Even if Sasuke cares about Konoha, his brother doesn't. In fact, his brother happens to be a terrorist belonging to a group bent on creating war and gaining power by possessing the nine tailed beasts. Sasuke isn't being held captive, Sasuke isn't being misled; he knows exactly what he's doing, and he's going to do whatever is in the best interest of the only family he has left." He gave a heavy sigh before continuing, "We could never fill that void, no matter how much we all tried. It's over, Naruto; let's end it so the least number of people get hurt." _I won't have to be one of them for long… I can take him with me to death._

The pink haired kunoichi sobbed harder at the notion; if even Kakashi thought it was best… _No I can't lose him… I know he left me a long time ago, I know nothing could ever happen between us now, but I still love him… I miss him more every time I see him again; I just want to talk and laugh again… Goddamnit I want to steal bells from our insane Sensei again! I don't care what or how; I just need him back. _Sakura sniffled loudly before composing her voice enough to speak. "I can see that it seems best, but… It's Sasuke! He never left my heart; I've never thought of him as a traitor! How can any of you do so and still call yourselves his friends? Can't we just find out his motives with Akatsuki? Can't we be sure before we go kill him off?" Her crying continued, the tears moving steadily down her cheeks as she looked around, begging anyone to back her up.

"No." Tsunade interrupted before any of them could process their thoughts, and a stunned silence filled the air. "He's done enough emotional damage, and I won't wait around for him to get physical. As Hokage, I order all of you to execute Sasuke Uchiha on sight. Official teams will be dispatched to complete the mission, and don't any of you count on being exempt from your duty as a ninja in the defense of Konoha; I believe we'll need every person we can spare if Akatsuki is involved." _I can't allow any of them to shake me on this, especially Naruto. There comes a time when enough is enough; the Uchiha has had plenty of opportunities to change his path, and refusing to do so has earned him what he should have gotten with his abandonment._

Naruto was glaring at the Hokage now, trying to get his anger under control. _I can't let her do this… Sasuke can take care of himself… But against so many… Fuck, anyone would be overwhelmed, no matter how powerful. It really is just an execution squad; there's no chance of a fair fight._

The busty woman was glaring around the room, daring any of them to voice their opposition. Her gaze came to rest on the Uzumaki; his eyes had bled red as soon as Kakashi relented, but he had been struck dumb with the rest and could only stare defiantly into the other blonde's eyes. "You will leave as soon as you receive your orders. Team 7, you will be split apart; clearly your emotions are a large factor, and being together can only monopolize your performance for the worse. Neji will lead the tracking team and decoy attack force with Hinata, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba." The mentioned nin could only nod in affirmation; her tone was a clear warning for no one to question or interfere. "You, Kakashi, will be joining Gai, Kurenai, Shikamaru, and Asuma on the assassination squad; Neji's team will find the target and initiate combat, then you will sweep in and finish the job. Naruto will remain in the village to avoid becoming a victim of the organization; Chouji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, and Ino will see that he stays put." _Hopefully he'll be less willing to attack his fellow jounin than an Anbu squad._ "If any of you encounter other Akatsuki members, you are to destroy them after the mission is complete only if it is logical to do so. Is that clear?"

XXXXXX

The raven came out of his deep sleep slowly, reveling in the sound of his brother's voice. _But who is he talking to?_ Just as he was about to open his eyes, he became curious. _I'll feign sleep for a bit longer, then… Someone else is here._

"I hardly think it will matter if I do it now rather than later… And the sooner the better, right?" Itachi's voice was slightly argumentative and characteristic of a mild debate with another. "Besides, I can have it done before he even wakes up… Then nothing will matter but us."

The other man in the room responded after moving a bit closer. "You're so naïve, even now. Don't you think you should be more careful about this? You don't know how he'll react… Hell, you don't even know how long he's been awake." _He has no idea what we're talking about, but I'll be sure to give him each and every detail… I don't even have to try to make Itachi's little plan of deception seem bad; he's done that by thinking it up in the first place._

Sasuke let his eyes flutter open as he sat up from his position of lying in Itachi's lap. _How did he know…?_ He narrowed his eyes as he took in the masked man, who was staring at him a bit too intently.

_That's right, little raven… I know a lot more about you than you think._ "So, Itachi, would you care to tell him about your shady plot of a plan, or shall I?" Madara was smiling broadly behind the mask; he couldn't wait for the angry accusations of betrayal. _You're making this far more easy than I predicted; if I'm willing to tell the truth no matter the situation, clearly he'll be much more inclined to trust me._ "I mean, you could leave now and get it going while I fill him in…"

The other Uchiha glared. _How dare he mock me?_ "No. I'll tell him." He turned to his lover, avidly avoiding a grin at the cute way Sasuke's hair had splayed about his head. _He looks like an angel fallen from grace… And I'm the reason for his lost innocence. _"Otouto, I was thinking that perhaps we should take care of the Konoha problem now… I mean, they'll only get more annoying in the future, and I know that I could easily dispose of them if you so desired…"

_Dispose of? He was going to kill them behind my back and hope I didn't get mad about it? _"But you weren't going to wait and see what I desired, right? This was all supposed to happen while I was asleep…" The raven slid out of the sheets and stood, backing away from the bed. Itachi tried to pull him back and succeeded, catching his wrist in a death grip as he pulled him back to the bed. _How the fuck did he do that? Even with amount of chakra he was using, I should have been able to resist…_ His thoughts were discarded as he let anger take over.

Madara chuckled deeply and smirked at Itachi. "And you didn't think he'd be opposed to the idea? They took him in when you had forsaken him… Whether you like it or not, he'll always love them; there's going to be a deep rift between you two because of your little 'rape and take off' endeavor." _Not to mention your hilarious misinterpretation of his feelings and opinions._

Completely ignoring the masked man, Itachi turned to the struggling raven. "Sasuke, love, I didn't mean it like that… I just-" _I just want you all to myself._ The older Uchiha didn't get to finish his sentence because he was quickly interrupted by his brother.

"No, that's exactly what you meant." The biting response was followed by silence. He didn't know why he was opposed to letting Itachi destroy the Konoha nin, but he was absolutely certain that he couldn't bear to bring them harm. _Is Madara right? No; my love for them can't still exist after everything I've done to betray them. Besides, they'll soon come to the conclusion that I should be disposed of. If they haven't already…_ Sasuke was suddenly quite aware of how evenly matched they would be if a squad were to attack the cave.

_I'm surprised that he's acting so irrationally about this; I know I was wrong to plan it without his consent, but I didn't think he would be so against it. _Holding the raven to his chest, Itachi nuzzled the racing pulse and tried to calm his lover. "Yes, it is. Please, Otouto, you must understand that I'm only trying to protect you… The Hokage has been far too lenient already, and it's only a matter of time before an official execution order is put out." _I couldn't bear that… When they've come after him in the past, it's scared me, but I knew that they just wanted to help him, that they wouldn't seriously hurt him. _He felt the other sigh in his arms and stop trying to escape.

"I know, Nii-san, but I can't let you kill them. In a way I guess he's right…" The young Uchiha paused briefly and glanced at the man across the room before continuing his sentence, all the while wondering if it was truly how he felt. _My emotions seem so much more fucked up now that I'm actually bothering to pay attention to them._ "I still love them; I don't want to be the cause of their deaths." He turned and brushed Itachi's bangs away from his eyes, then looked deep into the thoughtful orbs. _It hurts him to hear me say that…_

Itachi looked away from Sasuke's questioning gaze and asked the question he had been avoiding for far too long. "Otouto, do you want to go back to Konoha?" _If he wanted to… Well, I would have to let him; as much as I like to think he is mine, that I own him, I do not. He still has the right to be happy, with or without me._

The raven blinked, surprised by his brother's words. _Even over the past few days, he's changed so much…_ "Never." His reply was instant and sure, and eased Itachi's nerves considerably. "I don't ever want to see them again. You're the only one I'm _in_ love with, Aniki…" He pushed the other back into a laying position and crawled up muscular legs to straddle his lover. Trailing soft bites and licks up the other's neck and to his ear, Sasuke nipped at the lobe and whispered seductively, "So don't you dare go soft on me." _I don't want him to hide his feelings or hold back for my sake; he deserves to live out every desire after all that I've put him through._

Madara glared at the brothers and turned to leave; they had all but forgotten he was there. _As much as I'd like to watch Sasuke squirm in pleasure, I don't think I'd be able to resist killing Itachi in the process. Doubtless that wouldn't make my conquest any easier to accomplish. _"I guess I'll leave you two to it, then…" He muttered the phrase begrudgingly as he disappeared. _I can't believe Sasuke didn't flip out and run off; Itachi's intentions were so utterly misguided and impure._ The oldest Uchiha mentally smacked himself. _Their entire relationship is built off of much worse… I can't imagine what it will take to make the raven mine._

XXXXXX

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter…

I promise this story will be over soon, so just hang on for a little bit longer! Thank you so much for all of your AMAZING support; I could never have gotten this far without your wonderful reviews.

Please let me know what you think XD

Much Love,

Viotox

PS… If you like GaaSasu, go check out my story, At Last; I'm updating semi-regularly. Oh, and if you're in the mood for a little DeiSasu, I just posted a oneshot called Make Me Scream. Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Here it is! I hereby dedicate this chapter to amalia0007 due to her perfect understanding of how ItaSasu should be.

XXXXXX

"_So don't you dare go soft on me."_

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." Itachi grabbed the raven and flipped him over, then crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. _God, I'm already so hungry for him again... But there isn't time._ He withdrew slightly and chuckled at the whimper he received. "Sasuke, as much as I hate to say it, we can't do this now… We should get to a safer enclosure as soon as possible."

The younger Uchiha huffed as his expression settled into a pout. "Nii-san…" He whined at his brother to continue and pulled him down for another kiss. Itachi gasped as a tongue invaded his mouth and teeth nipped at his lips. _Unfortunately he's right; we need to deal with the potential threats before they get too many ideas. _Sasuke gave his brother one last quick peck before relenting. "Fine, but you have to promise to make it up to me later." He smirked briefly at the thought and grinned when his lover moaned, seemingly having made the mistake of picturing it in his mind.

_God, that isn't what I needed to tame my persistent problem... _"I promise." He took in the frazzled state of his otouto with a smile and pulled back a bit to avoid the make-out session that he was dying to initiate. "But, for now, perhaps we should focus on something a little less tempting… Such as getting dressed?"

The raven nodded, a slightly distant look in his eyes. _I can't believe how perfect this is…_ He watched as Itachi got up and gathered fresh clothing from a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. "Thanks, Aniki." Sasuke took the tight dark blue sleeveless shirt and black pants and began slipping into them as his brother did the same with his usual under-cloak outfit. "You know… We need a way to get Konoha off of our backs for good. I mean, we can't avoid them forever…"

Itachi sighed, knowing the other was right. "Well, I suppose we could always beat the shit out of them and hope they got the message…" _No, the damn Jinchuuriki would take too much out of us not bothering to kill them… My way is so much easier. _He moved to the bed and smoothed Sasuke's hair as he thought, trying to come up with a solution that was acceptable to both of them.

"Mnmm…" The raven groaned as Itachi began subconsciously stroking his neck; the action was making it extremely hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand. _I can handle it as long he doesn't-_ "Ahh!" Electricity pulsed through his body as a rough thumb began massaging the curse mark and stopped just as suddenly.

"Sorry, Otouto…" The older Uchiha paused, remembering that there was something he had to tell Sasuke. The raven had noticed his brief hesitation, and he found himself looking into questioning ebony eyes as he tried to decide what to say. "Your chakra… When the copy nin put another limit on the seal, the restriction was ridiculous. I… I don't think you would be able to hold your own in a fight." To his surprise, Sasuke only cocked his head to the side and stood, his crimson orbs now in view.

_That's why I couldn't run away… I guess it worked out in our favor in the end; I never would have stayed and listened to Itachi's reasoning otherwise. _He immediately summoned the familiar blue lightning and wove it throughout his body, flinching slightly when he found his control to be slipping. Enhancing his concentration, the raven focused on the opposite wall of the room and lashed out against it. For a brief second, Sasuke was satisfied with the large crater-like crack that ran over the side of the cave. "Fuck…" The noise of chirping birds faded steadily and left him in a stunned silence. Upon feeling a warm body pressed against his back, he leaned into the gentle touch. "I can't even…" He closed his eyes and sighed as strong arms wrapped around his waist. _Just keeping the sharingan takes so much out of me._

"It's okay…" _In a weird way I'm looking forward to protecting him… He hasn't needed me to be there for him like that in so long._ The form in his arms shook slightly as his brother exhaled. "I'm sure we can convince Kakashi to remove it, one way or another." _Perhaps his death would do the trick?_

"No… We can't. There's no need for him to do as I ask when he knows that he's lost me." _And there's no way I can convince him otherwise. It would be too cruel for me to take back what I said; the current closure between us is worth so much… _The raven gave an exasperated sigh as he came to the answer he was afraid of; Orochimaru. He was the only one that could help now. "Nii-san... There's only one person that can and will get rid of it…" His brother stiffened as he trailed off, confirming Sasuke's suspicion that he had come to the same conclusion. A growl sounded behind him and he was suddenly whipped around to gaze into red eyes.

"I'm not letting you go back to that goddamn snake." Fury laced his crimson orbs as his lip curled in a snarl at the very notion of that thing touching his brother again. _I will never let Sasuke be hurt by him again… And there's no way he's entering that lair in such a weakened state._ The voice of reason sang at the back of his mind, telling him that it really was the only way. As he usually did when its song had anything to do with his otouto, he ignored it.

The raven flinched at the stinging hurt that was hidden beneath Itachi's words. "I'm not 'going back' to him… I would never return to that place if I didn't have to." He attempted to get the older Uchiha to look at him by lightly grasping his jaw line, but the other continued to silently refuse and instead settled his gaze on the pale wrist. _What is he looking at? Does he need further assurance?_ "This is our only option… As soon as he removes the restriction, I'll slit his throat. We can take his head to Konoha and express how utterly disinterested we are in the village… Maybe with all of that, they'll stop chasing us." Sasuke was sure that the sannin's part in the plan would make a smirk rise on the stoic face, but instead the other male pulled away.

He looked at both of the other's forearms, as if affirming something. "Where did you get the scars, Sasuke?" _They weren't there when I took him from Orochimaru… That means he must have wanted to die even while in my presence. I truly have failed him. _

The younger Uchiha blinked in surprise at the change in subject and glanced down at his left wrist to trace the line there. _I'd almost forgotten… _"Itachi…" The other shook his head, indicating that he didn't want words of comfort, only an explanation. "… When I was cleaning my wounds after getting the ring, I felt like I needed some form of control." His brother's eyes flashed in what could only be agony, but he kept his emotionless mask. "I'd given up so much, too much, to Orochimaru, and everything he did to me was against my will. So, I dealt with it in the only way that works… I made the pain my escape." He looked at Itachi, who was focused completely on him. _But he doesn't _get_ it. He's never given up control like that… He doesn't know how awful it is to be utterly helpless and want death more than anything else. _

"But, Otouto… They must have been so deep… If even your healing jutsu wouldn't work on them-" He moved forward and once again embraced the raven, leading him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke flushed and stared at the floor, realizing that he hadn't yet gotten the chance to tell his brother the truth. "It wasn't my jutsu…" Itachi looked at him with a puzzled expression, his eyes narrowing slightly due to the vague nervousness that surrounded the younger Uchiha. "I cut too deep and I was blacking out while trying to execute a blood replacement technique, when suddenly… Madara was behind me." He felt his nii-san stiffen a bit at the mention of the man's name.

"How do you know?" _Did that asshole decide to tell him? If so, he's definitely up to something… _He shuddered, not wishing to wonder at the masked Uchiha's intentions.

"He told me who he was… And I had heard his name before. Someone once told me that my eyes were like his." Itachi sneered at the comparison and was about to ask who the ignorant bastard was when Sasuke interrupted. "It was the Kyuubi, and I'll tell you about it later, I promise." _We really need to leave soon… I'd like to get the trip to Sound over with as soon as possible._ "Anyway, Madara healed my wounds after making it apparent that he…wanted me, and said we had things to talk about when you went on another mission." The red glare that met his eyes was growing more furious by the second as he quickly filled in what had happened. _I'm sorry I didn't tell him sooner… I hate seeing him this angry._ "But he didn't actually _do_ anything." He added, hoping that it might comfort his lover, if only a little.

_I'll kill the fucker… How dare he? He doesn't deserve Sasuke in any way, shape, or form… What a coward to advance on him when he was wounded and alone._ Itachi protectively slid an arm around the beautiful male's waist, shielding him from the threats that weren't physically there. _I just hope he knows how much I love him…_ "Go on."

The softly spoken words calmed the raven a bit and he was able to continue without fearing his brother's temper. "He didn't heal the wounds on my wrists completely because he wanted me to remember that I chose to live instead of die." _And I still appreciate him for that… God, what's wrong with me? Clearly his motives are strictly ulterior… I can't be fooled by his seeming understanding and kindness._

"I'm so sorry that I took my anger out on you... I just couldn't stand the thought of him touching you, hurting you…" The older Uchiha's voice shook and he pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "That's why I don't want you to go back now…"

Sighing inaudibly, the raven was pleased to be back to the task at hand. _And I'm relieved to know what was making him act so cold before... I was worried that he hated me._ "I know, but I won't let him get far… I need to destroy him. I'll never betray you, Itachi… I love you. I sorry for all that has happened, I-" He was cut off as warm lips covered his own and a tongue slipped into his warm cavern for a taste. "Mnmm…" Sasuke was still a bit reluctant to give in to the other's celebration as he responded to the kiss. _I still have something to tell him… I don't know how he'll react, but now isn't the time to bring it up._

"I trust you, my love…" Itachi outright grinned at the light blush tinting the raven's cheeks; only he had that affect on him, only he could make the young male writhe in genuine pleasure. "Come on," He stood and wrapped an Akatsuki cloak around the shorter nin's shoulders as he moved for the door. "Let's get in and out of there as soon as possible."

Sasuke smiled at how similar their thinking was before joining his brother as he took to the trees, easily sprinting toward the land that he loathed the most. _This is the last time… It feels so good to finally know that for sure._

XXXXXX

The Uchiha brothers had been travelling for about an hour when they felt familiar chakra nearby. _Sasori and Deidara… I wonder what they're doing here; it seems like they've been waiting for us to come along._ Itachi leapt to the forest floor and began steadily making his way to where the other two Akatsuki were waiting.

Sasuke followed suit and stood at his brother's side when they came to a halt. Looking at the redhead next to Deidara, he figured it could be none other than Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun!" The blonde couldn't help himself and went to wrap his arms around the lithe form before him, but was discouraged with a harsh growl from Itachi and a slight grunt from Sasori. _They never let me have any fun._ He settled for a small pout, accompanied by a wave.

The raven chuckled at the bomb enthusiast's actions and suppressed the surprisingly strong urge to smile and wave back. He shifted his gaze to the puppet master, who was now surveying him with mild curiosity. _I wonder how much he knows about Orochimaru's jutsu; maybe he would have an idea of how to remove the oppressing seal…_

There was no need for Sasori to introduce himself as the younger Uchiha clearly knew who he was. "It's a good thing you came this way… Pein is furious about your unauthorized departure." He continued to look at Sasuke as he spoke, noting that a wince broke through his mask of indifference when he mentioned the leader's wrath. _So I was right; it did have something to do with him… It seemed like he felt guilty for a second there. _"What happened?"

Itachi groaned internally at the statement, but only a flicker of discomfort crossed his countenance. _Pein'll probably be sure to keep us apart more often if he doesn't blatantly punish us for it. _Just as he was about to answer, his attention was drawn to his younger brother.

"I got angry and I decided to exit the lair before I lost control of my power. Itachi came after me." _I'm glad he didn't ask about where we've been for the past day… That answer wouldn't fare too well. _

The redheaded Akatsuki nodded, "I will pass on your explanation to Pein." He turned to Itachi to voice his next question. "Where are you headed now?" _Obviously not back to the lair… But I can't imagine something that would be important enough for them to take a detour with the leader already so angry. _Deidara stopped gawking at the raven and also looked to Itachi, curious of his reply.

The older Uchiha hesitated briefly, trying to decide how much to tell them… _Pein would indubitably try to take advantage of Sasuke's weakness if he knew of it, but I'm not sure that anything else constitutes our diversion. _Sighing, he resolved to tell them the truth in hopes that he and Sasuke would already be to their destination by the time Pein found out where they had gone and why. "We are journeying to Sound to get Orochimaru to remove a limit that was placed upon his curse seal. It won't take long."

_To Sound, huh? I didn't think Sasuke would want to go back under any circumstances if everything my undercover agent told me was true…_ "I see. I'll inform him of that as well." Sasori paused, wondering if his next words, directed at the raven, would seem out of place. "I'm sorry you have to go back there… I wish I knew of a jutsu that could help release the restriction."

Sasuke bowed his head politely at the unexpected expression of regret. _He knows what happened there… He must be the reason Itachi found me. _"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I intend to leave with his head."

_It's about time someone did. _Sasori smirked at the thought of the snake finally getting what he deserved. "Good luck to you, then. We'll meet up afterward, back at the lair." He made to leave but stopped abruptly as he remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Konoha has dispatched an assassination squad. With Sasuke at his full strength, they shouldn't be any trouble, but I suggest you take the tunnels until then." With that, the pair disappeared, Deidara pausing to wave a goodbye to the younger Uchiha.

Itachi nodded cordially as they left. _I'm actually a bit offended that they would even dare to think of killing my darling angel, but I knew those bastards would attempt to do so eventually. _"I imagine we should be on our way then, Otouto." He decreased the space between them and leant down slightly to steal a kiss. The raven responded eagerly, allowing his mouth to be ravaged by the only he loved. _I just want this to be over with… Life will be complete at last when we can lie peacefully in each other's arms._

XXXXXX

"Sasuke… Are you sure you don't want to do this a different way?" _I'd rather hold the snake down and threaten to slit its throat than let him go in alone… And that would involve actually touching the revolting thing._

The raven couldn't help but chuckle lightly as his brother asked him the same question for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Yes, Nii-san… It's the easiest way. I doubt he'd help if he knew he was going to die by your hand immediately afterwards. Besides, at the very least, he trusts me to not kill him." _I hope he's cooled down enough after last time… If he decides to chain me to a bed as soon as I set foot in the place, I might have some trouble._ Sasuke glanced at the entrance to the hideout, his external composure never slipping even as he thought through his doubts.

Itachi sighed, unconsciously beginning to fidget slightly from the stress of having to wait outside and let his otouto go in alone. "Fine… But if you aren't out in an hour, I'm coming in and slaughtering everyone that stands in my way. That's a promise." He moved to take the other in a near-suffocating embrace, trying to convey both his apprehension and intense adulation. _God, I'm going to go crazy waiting for him… Why the hell did I say an hour? I don't want him in there for more than five minutes._

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes at Itachi's neurotic behavior. _Still, it makes me so happy to know that he doesn't hate me for coming back here… I know how opposed he was._ "Okay, Aniki. As soon as the limit is released, I'll let my chakra rest at full strength before repressing it again. After that signal, you can do whatever you want." Itachi let go of him, reluctantly realizing that it was best to get it over with. "Trust me, everything will be okay." Sasuke smiled softly before planting a kiss on his brother's cheek and walking steadily through the darkness toward the Sound entrance.

_He's grown up so much… God, I never thought he'd be the one reassuring me._ Itachi let his fingers graze the spot that the raven's lips had last touched and smiled, an odd sense of pride coming over him. _He can do this… I know he can._

XXXXXX

As soon as Sasuke was inside, he stopped and attempted to sense the signature of his former master. Getting nothing, he grimaced at how little strength he had access to. _Well, that's what I'm here to fix…_

He wandered down the hallway, easily masking his small amount of chakra and stepping silently as he inhaled the damp air. When he felt someone coming toward him, he froze, quickly ducking into a nearby room as they passed. _That was close… I guess my best bet is to make my way to his chambers; no one else is allowed in, and he's bound to come by soon if he isn't already there._

After a couple minutes of quickly traversing dark passageways and avoiding Sound nin, he arrived at a set of forbidding double doors. Not knowing what else to do, he knocked softly and entered when the voice inside bade him to do so. He looked around the candlelit room and noticed a figure on the bed; Orochimaru. He was sorting through a few documents on his luxurious four-poster and had yet to acknowledge his presence. _I'm sure he thinks I'm some random subordinate here to deliver a message… And my chakra doesn't disprove his theory._ In an instant, the raven had slid onto the bed in the scant amount of space behind the sannin. He let his breath ghost the other's ear as he spoke. "Would you really rather play with your silly papers than me, Master?" The Uchiha nearly choked at how alluring he sounded; his tone was horribly drenched with desire and the promise of obedience.

Orochimaru stiffened at the feeling of someone behind him and couldn't believe the voice when he heard it. He inhaled, confirming that it truly was the male that continued to haunt his dreams. Immediately, he turned, scattering the documents, and shoved the raven onto his back. "Sasuke…" Fury filled him for an instant, but the very sight of his lovely pet brought him back to the state of arousal he had experienced at his student's words. "You naughty slut… You ran off before our deal was finalized."

_You mean before you could rape me again. _He bit his lip innocently before answering, perfectly aware of the affect it would have on the older man. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama... I was so bad, but can you ever forgive me?" Sasuke grimaced internally as the snake leered down at him and tore the Akatsuki cloak open. He gasped as a hand ran up the abdominal muscles under his shirt.

"Of course I can, my slave, but you will receive a harsh punishment for your actions." The Sound leader dove at his favorite spot on the raven's neck; the heaven seal. He lapped at the black marks and was less than satisfied when all he received was a slight groan of pleasure. _It should have had a much greater impact, especially with the special present that I put in the Void ring... _Looking at the area more closely, he noticed that there were symbols surrounding it. He hissed angrily and turned his attention to the ebony eyes before him. "Who did this to you?"

Sasuke faked a wince at the sannin's anger; of course he had been expecting it. _Everything is going according to plan… _"It was Kakashi… He said he'd help me even if I didn't want it." He paused, letting a whimper rise in his voice as he spoke. "Master, he tried to take your gift away from me… I…" He looked away, allowing pain to lace his features expertly. Before he could continue, surprisingly gentle lips were upon his. _At least he believed me… God, now I've got to try not to gag._ The Uchiha let his eyes slip shut, seemingly in response to the passionate kiss, and opened his mouth wide for the roving tongue.

After a few moments of bliss, Orochimaru pulled away from the enticing cavern. "Shhh… Don't worry, my pet, I'll remove it just as soon as I reclaim you with my seed." He grabbed the hem of the raven's shirt and tugged it over his head, letting both it and the katana drop to the floor. Just as he began working on the bothersome pants, a hand closed over his.

"Orochimaru-sama… I want to feel your influence, your venom, running through my veins as you fuck me. Please…" He begged, writhing under the lustful gaze as the serpentine eyes took in his flushed appearance with a growl. _Shit… He wants me now. I have to elaborate. _"I need to feel you all over inside me… I've missed you so much." The raven finished his pleas with a whisper and looked away, suppressing the satisfied grin that rose within him when the snake sat up and nodded, pulling Sasuke along with him.

He wove a hand into midnight hair and stroked the locks softly, tugging gently to get the owner to look at him as he spoke. "Alright, but as soon as it's done, I'm fucking you into oblivion." He covered the pale beauty's lips again and moaned at the response he got. "Stay." Orochimaru smirked before he rose and went to an alcove that held his many scrolls. Scanning them for a moment, he selected one and opened it to double check that it was indeed what he wanted.

_It's already been fifteen minutes… I hope Itachi can maintain his patience. _"How long will it take, Master?" He shifted uncomfortably and allowed a blush to rise on his cheeks. "I need you…" To his delight (and disgust), the snake didn't suspect a thing and hurried back to the bed so he could graze his fingers over the crotch of Sasuke's pants to feel his arousal. He let out a breathless moan and let the blush deepen. _God, I feel like such a shameless slut… But it's almost over._

"Ah… Sasuke-kun…" The sannin licked his lips and palmed his pet's growing erection with more force, growling appreciatively when the Uchiha arched into the touch. "Don't fret; all I have to do is carve a few kanji into the unwanted seal and use your blood to separate it from my curse." He paused, reaching for the sharp knife that was attached to the scroll. "I imagine the pain will be excruciating; Kakashi, the fool, decided to weave his limit into your chakra stream." _Unfortunately a very good idea on his part… The first one was only attached to Sasuke's will, and that was easy enough to break._ "Shall I begin?"

The raven shuddered at the description of how the restriction was attached to him; the man was right, it was going to hurt like hell. _But I've been through worse…_ He looked directly into the snake's eyes, forcing trust onto his face as he nodded firmly. Orochimaru began the first kanji, and the Uchiha could feel the knife biting deep into his flesh until it was perfect. He knew this was the easy part, and only had to grit his teeth a bit on the tenth symbol. As the last one was finished, he noticed that blood ran down his back and chest. The feeling made him shiver into the comforting hand that was massaging his other shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love… After this you will be all mine again." The sannin looked into the hazy dark eyes of the raven and maintained the contact as he bent down to lap at the crimson liquid that was staining pale flesh. He gathered as much of it as he could in his mouth and, without warning, bit into Sasuke's shoulder so that his fangs sunk in to the bone, forcing the blood with them. As expected, the boy screamed in pain as the kanji burned into his skin and the tattoo underneath steadily disappeared.

Venom leaked into the Uchiha's bloodstream and he angrily stayed still as he felt the limit on his chakra weakening. When Orochimaru pulled away, it was completely gone, and he allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding. He tested his power and let a sincere smile filled with relief break onto his face as he felt the familiar strength dancing in every muscle. _Now to signal Itachi…_ The raven released the vague oppression that he had automatically induced and let his chakra blaze for exactly three seconds before taming it again. Sasuke turned to face the man that was still gazing at him, that disgusting tongue slurping up the blood that remained on his chin. "Thank you, Orochimaru." He stood, immediately regaining his stoic composure as he unsheathed the katana that was suddenly in his grasp. "I am done being your 'pet', your 'slut', your 'slave'… At last, it is time for you to meet your end."

Fear clouded the snake's features as he took in what his student was saying. In an instant, he was standing as well. He found himself searching emotionless sharingan eyes for an answer. "Sasuke…" For a moment he thought something must be wrong; his student couldn't be turning against him… But then he noticed that pure hatred was emanating from the Uchiha in waves. He immediately gasped in shock and backed away from the sharp point that was now against his throat. It followed him until he ran into the cold stone wall.

"You can't possibly be afraid of the pain?" Sasuke allowed his sadistic side, a part of him that the snake himself had nurtured into bloom, to come out as he whipped the sleek blade across the man's chest. He repeated the action a few times until he was satisfied with the cuts and the amount of blood that was pouring from them. "How does it feel, _Master_? Do you like it when I hurt you?" He let his sword drop for a moment, the blood dripping from it onto the floor. All that could be heard was the slow, sickening sound of the liquid falling and landing with a 'plop' while its previous owner gasped and almost whined in pain. The Uchiha's eyes suddenly adopted a strange glint as he looked at the dark red mess that he had created. Forcing his palm against the damaged flesh, he heard a hiss rise from the sannin as he leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "If you had a heart, I'd break it."

The sannin growled at their proximity in spite of the pain; even in this situation, the raven was positively beautiful and completely captivating. He couldn't help himself. His eyes wandered up and down the pale torso that was still exposed to him, moaning softly at the perfect composition. The only thing that hurt was his inability to reach out and run his fingers across it, to pinch a dusky nipple and make the other squirm, to bring their lips together and dominate the warm mouth. "If I had a heart, it would belong to you… So that would be your right." The snake's eyes became half-lidded as he gazed at the surprised expression on Sasuke's face. _Surely he didn't expect me to fight back? If I'm going to die, this is the way to do it…_

Orochimaru's words echoed in the raven's head and made him pause. The only thing that brought him back to the present was a voice calling to him from the doorway. In one swift, fluid motion, he drew back, raised his blade and slid it clean through the sannin's neck. The body slumped to the floor and the head rolled a bit, landing at his feet. A sick wave of humor ran through him as he noticed the angry hissing expression that was frozen on the body-less head. _Itachi shows up and ruins things for him even in his last moments of life… How fitting and cruel._ "Nii-san…" He turned to face the figure at the door, not noticing the wary stance his brother had taken. Sharingan eyes met his and he smiled softly, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was threatening to take over and send him off on a crazed killing spree through the lair. He suppressed the urge and spoke softly to Itachi, hoping he was pleased with how well their plan had worked. "It's over."

XXXXXX

A/N

Hurray for a long chapter!

Okay, I promise this is the last time Orochimaru will come up… See, he's gone! Dead! (And I totally miss him *sob sob* lol). I honestly didn't intentionally bring him back into the plot; he just showed up. Bad Ochi!

Anyway, there are only a few chapters left, so REVIEW while it's still directly relevant to do so!

I appreciate your continued support, dear readers, you keep me going. Special thanks to Darkwolf95 for her excellent suggestions, and also to amalia0007 for the insanely awesome review and continuous friendship XD

Oh, and give a HUGE round of applause to MadaSasu (a glorious author) for her recovery and speedy return to writing the wonderful Uchihacest stories that we can all enjoy.

Much Love,

Viotox


	27. Chapter 27

Oh dear god… It really has been over a year, hasn't it? I'm a terrible person.

XXXXXX

Horror clouded the older Uchiha's mind as he took in the scene; Sasuke was covered in blood. But that wasn't all. Itachi allowed his eyes to roam across the corpse, slightly mangled by what appeared to be deep slashes, inflicted clearly with torturous intent. The raven wore a sickeningly mad smirk and there was only one word that could describe the look in his eyes... Bloodlust. "Sasuke!" He gasped the name once again, hoping it would snap the other out of the trance that he appeared to be in.

"Nii-san… It's over." The younger Uchiha faced his brother, then bent down to clean his blade on the sannin's clothed back. When he rose, he did so with long black hair clumped in one fist. Quickly, he did a few hand signs on the head and strode back over to the bed where his cloak still lay.

Itachi watched in silence as Sasuke placed the trophy into a silk bag that seemed to be meant for precisely that purpose. _He seems so…unaffected. _"Sasuke… Are you alright?"

The raven paused and stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Of course. Let's go." He slipped the cloak around his shoulders and moved past the other to head briskly down the hall. _I don't feel guilty… I think… I want more. Is this how he felt after the clan massacre? Perhaps I finally understand the look I saw in his eyes that night._

"Otouto…" The older Uchiha found himself jogging to catch up with Sasuke after a brief moment where he was frozen in thought. _Is he putting up a mask because he feels guilt? Or could it be that his unaffected front is not truly a front? _Itachi shuddered at his thoughts and knew it was best to keep them to himself; the time would come to question the raven. Now, they had to get out…

The pair continued along several hallways, all a blurred maze with how quickly they were moving. Sasuke couldn't help the feelings that were coursing through him, strengthening his confidence and resolve in what he had done. _He deserved it; my peace is not unearned. Still… What he said before… No, he never had a heart; he couldn't have. Everything he has done proves the contrary._ After what seemed like an eternity, the brothers burst into the pale moonlight. The raven felt Itachi's gaze burning into him, but refused to spare him a glance. _He wants to know what I'm thinking… I can't tell him when I do not know._Without any further hesitation, the younger male leapt into the trees and began heading for Konoha.

Itachi followed immediately and tried to suppress the fear that continued to rise in the back of his mind. _I know that he has killed before, most ninja have, but they were indifferent to him; just part of a mission or in the way… Revenge is something else entirely._

XXXXXX

Naruto sighed and rested his head on his arms; the four other nin in the room were still looking at him warily. Tsunade's visit to the holding cell had only spurred his unrest, and, since, his escape attempts had become increasingly violent. So far none had been successful, but the Jinchuuriki knew he was running out of time. _They must be close to him by now… I have to stop them._

_**:You know what you have to do, kit… I can get away from them. They won't be able to chase after us when I am finished...:**_The Kyuubi's leering voice rose in the blonde's mind, making him flinch at the intensity of it.

_I can't… Sure, you'll find him, but I know you; you'll take it too far and hurt him. _Naruto growled under his breath, knowing the nine-tailed beast had a point… It was probably the only way he could get out in time to save the only person he had ever loved. _And as much as I want him, I can't let you destroy everyone else._

_**:I wouldn't **_**destroy **_**them, per se... I could merely incapacitate them if you are enough of an idiot to not take the opportunity to reap your revenge.:**_

The blonde scoffed out loud, earning him a strange look from his captors. _Revenge is what started this whole fucked up mess in the first place; I don't think we need any more._ Naruto worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought briefly about the consequences of what he was about to do. _Hopefully it will be worth it... I have to see him at least one last time._

The Kyuubi's delighted chuckle rang through Naruto's head, making him wonder if it was possible for the sound to actually come out of his ears. _**:I knew you'd come around. Our pretty little raven has always come first.:**_

The blonde's eyes hazed over as he remembered the last time he had seen Sasuke… He was so cold, so distant… But he was perfect. Naruto knew the beast was right. He couldn't let that beauty be taken away, even if it no longer existed for him. _You're right. Now let's get this over with… Just don't kill them._

XXXXXX

_What is he thinking? He hasn't said a word since we left the lair… I never should have let him kill the snake; if I had arrived just seconds earlier, I could have done it myself. _Itachi had been observing Sasuke's every move with an uncanny amount of intensity, and not a single splinter of emotion had crossed his features.

The raven pushed down the guilt that was rising in his chest; Itachi's focus was devoted entirely to him. _He wants me to assuage him so desperately... But I can't. I don't know if I'm okay or not, I don't know how I feel about what happened... I won't lie to him again._ Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed a group of nin off to the east. _I think Itachi is too distracted to know they are there... I'll take care of it._

The older Uchiha blinked with a sigh, trying to resign himself to the fact that his Otouto would tell him when he was ready and not a second before. When he looked forward again, though, the raven was gone. _Wait, where? When did he...?_ Itachi felt an insane amount of fear overtake him as he began scanning the area for his love's chakra signature and found him almost instantly. _He seems to be in combat..._The thought followed a second after his action; he rushed through the trees to a clearing where Sasuke was taking on five ninja. Correction, he was taking them down.

Itachi watched, dumbstruck, as his brother grabbed two nin, a face in each hand, and forced the blue lightning of the Chidori into them until each head fried and broke apart from the impact. He then advanced upon another, drawing his katana as he went. After imbuing lightning into the blade, he sliced across the man, leaving a long diagonal slash in his wake for only an instant before the remaining parts of the nin fell to the ground.

Although Itachi was fully aware that he should do something to stop Sasuke's mad advances, he found that he couldn't move. He was frozen in place, crippled by a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time... Fear. He was terrified by the hideous amount of blood that littered the clearing. It took him back to that night, now so long ago, when he had killed every one of his friends and family except Sasuke. Suddenly he wondered how he had lived with himself, how what he did that night no longer affected him. _I killed them for Otouto, not myself... I wanted him so desperately that I would do anything to keep him within my reach, even if I could never grasp him._

When the older Uchiha returned from his thoughts, he was greeted with the gorey sight of the last two nin being literally torn apart as multiple snakes coiled together and ripped their way out through each man's chest. Itachi shivered as their screams subsided; the clearing was now dead silent. After surveying the damage, his gaze landed somewhat reluctantly on its source.

The raven let the mad grin fall from his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad Itachi hadn't seen him wearing it. _I'm sure I could convince him that they were a threat... That's what he wants to believe. But there would always be a part of him that didn't quite accept my explanation, and it would only grow until it ruined us both._ Sasuke blinked slowly as he turned to face his brother. The older Uchiha's look of undisguised horror and despair caught him off guard. _But how else would he react? I just slaughtered five men without thinking twice about why they were here or what their intentions were._

Itachi flinched when the raven's sharingan gaze met his. Although his face was stoic, Sasuke's eyes were alive. They burned with an intensity that the older Uchiha had only seen in his love when in the throes of passion. _He's really given in to it... I won't let him surrender and ruin all that we've worked for._Itachi's expression hardened with his renewed sense of purpose. "What the fuck was that, Sasuke?"

The venom dripping from his brother's voice made Sasuke's chest tighten in discomfort. In all his life he had never heard Itachi sound so furious, least of all with him. Before he could begin to compose a response, the older Uchiha was upon him, violently forcing his back against a tree as a forearm crashed against his throat.

"Answer me." Itachi's eyes bled red, the sharingan intensifying his focus on his otouto's expressions. _At least he seems surprised... That's the most real emotion I've seen him have all day._

"I..." The raven's gaze returned to normal and he looked away, unable to face the inevitable disappointment of his brother. _Obviously he came back from this... Even after killing the clan, he still cared about me, about our future..._ "What do you want me to say?" _I think in a way I've hurt him more than I'll ever know; I alone was enough to bring him back, and if he can't do the same for me..._Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed when he made himself face Itachi.

His eyes were filled with despair for only an instant before he turned away and let Sasuke slump against the tree. _He doesn't regret it... He won't even pretend to._ After a long silence, the older Uchiha steeled himself and spoke. "I never should have let you kill him." _Killing the snake has poisoned him... And it's my fault. I've ruined him... I've killed a part of him that can never come back._

"Nii-san... It isn't your fault." He moved to try and comfort the other, but stopped short of touching him. _Maybe he...doesn't want me anymore. _Sasuke felt cold ripples of fear wash through him. _Maybe I'm broken now... Is that what he's trying to say? Why would anyone want something that's broken? Especially if he thinks it's his fault... I would only be a reminder of a mistake._

_But it is... _"I could have stopped you both times. But I didn't..." Itachi turned to confront the other Uchiha. "They were from Ishigakure, Sasuke. They were just passing through; they probably didn't even know who we were, let alone that we were there!" _I should have done something. I should have been paying attention to what was happening to him, to what he was doing..._"If you were worried that they would see us, why didn't you just use a genjutsu? You didn't have to..." He glanced at the bloody remains in the clearing and looked away.

The raven blinked and shifted his gaze to the ground. "It was my first instinct to attack... And even when I knew they hadn't stood a chance, I... I knew it was easier to just...kill them." Even as Sasuke voiced his thoughts he realized that there was a crucial flaw in his logic. _I thought I gave it a sufficient amount of reasoning, but... If that's what I came up with... _

The brothers were startled out of their mutual discomfort by the sound of clapping. "Well done, Sasuke... I think you're finally living up to your full potential."

Itachi was immediately overcome with hatred as he glared at the intruder. _How can he possibly have the audacity to interrupt at a time like this?_"Madara... What do you want?"

"Oh, not much..." The masked man strolled around the clearing surveying the damage. "I just wanted to congratulate dear Sasuke on his newly awakened bloodlust... It'll make it much easier for Akatsuki to cash in on the _favors _he owes us."

_Jesus, I can actually feel his smirk polluting the air around us. Maybe I shouldn't have been so eager to get Pein on my side by making promises I can't keep..._

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Itachi's hate immediately turned to wariness. _He has to be bluffing... He's coming in at a time of contention in hopes that I'll doubt Sasuke and inadvertently alienate him further._

Madara grinned and attempted to move closer to the raven. The older Uchiha blocked his path. "Would you care to explain, Sasuke, or shall I?"

Itachi furrowed his brow in confusion. _There can't be something to his bullshit... _His heart sank as he turned to look at his brother. The raven's eyes were on the ground, avidly avoiding contact with Itachi's. "Sasuke...?"

_How can I even begin to explain? The terms were so harsh that I can't even rationalize them now... Not after everything that's happened between us._ "Itachi... I..." He found himself completely incapable of confessing his guilt. _It was fine when it was strictly personal sacrifice, but I didn't count on falling so hard for him._

FLASHBACK

"You want me to promise that not only will I avoid attacking Konoha, but that I will take absolutely no action that could possibly lead to another Great Ninja War?" Pein drawled the sentence lazily, attempting to hide his extreme interest in what the young Uchiha was proposing. _I never would have guessed that Itachi's restlessness would have led to such a...lovely turn of events._

Sasuke could feel the Akatsuki leader's lust-filled gaze travelling up and down his form. _I can't let him get to me... I have to do whatever it takes to avoid another war and get Itachi released from the organization._"Yes. You will also terminate Itachi's membership in Akatsuki and swear an official oath. You will be bound with a curse that activates if you break any of the terms of our agreement."

_While his terms are a bit extreme, I'm inclined to accept... I bet I could get practically anything in return. _With that idea, he suppressed a groan and stood. "I think I could agree to your terms..." Pein walked around the desk between them, a predatory grin in place. "Of course, you'd have to agree to mine." He reached out and let his fingertips slide across the raven's cheek before trailing them down his neck and over his shoulder.

The young Uchiha suppressed a shiver and swallowed hard. "And what might they be?" He stiffened as Pein's fingers brushed over the curse seal and lingered there. _Fuck... He definitely knows my weaknesses._

"You will be mine, in every sense of the word." The Akatsuki leader leaned toward the raven and inhaled his scent. "You will fight for me, you will kill for me, and you will serve me in _any _capacity that I require."

Sasuke's heart rate increased rapidly as Pein relayed his terms. "For how long?"

_That's the best part..._"For as long as you want me to honor our agreement." He began rubbing small circles over the curse seal. "I have a feeling I'll need lots of supervision."

The raven moaned softly, finally giving in to the hypnotizing sensation. _What do I have to lose? It's not like Itachi's feelings for me are anything but fucked up. _"Fine."

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry, Itachi... I made a deal." _I thought he would get his fill of me and then be gone again... But then he wasn't. Everything was so perfect that I had almost succeeded in forgetting about Pein completely. _Sasuke continued to stare at the ground, hoping desperately that it might randomly swallow him whole.

_He...what? _"What do you mean you 'made a deal'?" Itachi tried to prevent the anxiety from showing on his face. _I was getting through to him... Everything was going to be okay..._

"Well I think I'll leave you two to discuss the details..." Madara shot a look of triumph toward the older Uchiha before casting a long sideways glance at his brother. "I'll see you at the lair, Sasuke... You are to return as soon as possible."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge Madara's order. _He already has me feeling more trapped than I did with Orochimaru... At least there I had a fair amount of leverage. But with Akatsuki... They won't be lenient in any sense of the word. _Finally, he forced himself to look into his brother's eyes; he say only confusion and the pain of betrayal. The raven literally flinched at the sight. "I'm so sorry, Nii-san..."

_Why would he do something like that? Why would he trust them? Was I really so overbearing that he felt as if he needed some sort of way out? _The older Uchiha was mildly relieved to see that Sasuke seemed to be genuinely distressed by his reaction. _At least there's hope for us on that front..._

When Itachi didn't speak, Sasuke assumed he was waiting for him to explain. _I don't even know where to begin... _He decided that he might as well just start talking. "When you took me from Sound, I wasn't sure what your motives were... When we got to Akatsuki, I decided to try and secure my future so that if you, uh, weren't planning on keeping me around, I wouldn't be left without any direction."

Itachi's gaze snapped up from the ground when his brother was finished. _So that if I wasn't planning on keeping him around? Why would he..._ He realized that, especially in the beginning, he wasn't terribly clear about his intentions other than that he was going to fuck the boy. _God, at first it was just so nice to be around him again that I didn't think twice about the way I was acting._"Otouto..."

The raven expected an angry confrontation, and could only blink, confused, as he was pulled into a hug. "Aniki...?" Sasuke leaned into Itachi's shoulder and revelled in the warmth, both physical and emotional.

"It's going to be okay. Whatever you agreed to, we'll find a way around it. We haven't been thrown together so many times to be torn apart now, when things are finally on the brink of perfect." _I won't lose him again... I don't care what I have to do._

XXXXXX

Yay! I FINALLY updated! I'm not going to promise to update soon because obviously I can't keep my word... Maybe without any personal pressure whatsoever I'll post again faster.

Thanks so much for anyone who is actually still following this story! I appreciate it so much :)

Much love,  
Viotox


	28. Chapter 28

Yay... Another chapter! Thanks so much to anyone who is still following this story... I know it has been quite the long haul, but I promise it'll be over soon. (That said, I'm not going to fuck up the story by giving it a stupid ending or skimming on the plot, so we're probably looking at around two or three, possibly five more chapters).

XXXXXX

"You agreed _to_ _be_ _his in every sense of the word_?" Itachi let panic sound in his voice as his brother finished nervously relaying what had happened when he first got to the Akatsuki lair. _There's no negotiating that... Pein has him exactly where he wants him._

Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. _Maybe I should have been a little less honest..._ The raven cringed as he thought of the consequences of backing out on the deal. _Even though I didn't extend the curse to myself, Pein will almost certainly use Akatsuki to attack Konoha since I'm not upholding my end of the deal... _"Itachi, I... I know it was stupid. I just... I really wanted to keep Konoha safe, and I knew Pein had his eye on the Kyuubi, so I did the only thing I could think of..." _In the big scheme of things, it really is a small price to pay to avoid another Great Ninja War._

The older Uchiha nodded with a sigh. "It was an honorable thought, Sasuke, but if Pein wants to start another war... Well, nothing's going to stop him. And if he wants you along with it..." _He seems to have been forcing all of this into position from the beginning... He might have even been counting on Sasuke to break their agreement so he could take everything he wanted - including Sasuke - without penalty._ After thinking about it for a moment, he looked up at the raven and saw that his dark eyes were hanging on every expression that had crossed his features. "Love, don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

_Again, I'm the cause of all this... He's been hurt so much more ever since we were reunited._ "Itachi... Part of the deal was that you would be able to leave Akatsuki. I know how much you hate them, and, well, if you wanted to go..."

Itachi barely restrained himself from literally trying to smack sense into his brother. "I don't want to live any life that doesn't have you in it. I think I've been away from you for long enough; I'm never letting you go." _As awful as Madara showing up was, I'm glad he told me about the deal; I think it might have been just what he needed to come back to me._

"But then... What can we do? We can't just leave Konoha to contend with Akatsuki; they'd never survive." Sasuke felt logic wash over him like a freezing wave. _It isn't worth it. We can't put everyone else in danger, we can't destroy the lives of countless people to serve our own selfish ends._ The raven knew he couldn't reveal his thoughts to Itachi; he wouldn't accept it without a fight. _This is all my fault, so fixing it falls on me... But how can I convince him?_

"I don't know yet, but we can't give up... Please, Sasuke; trust me." The older Uchiha pulled the younger into a kiss and sighed with relief as Sasuke deepened it, taking his passion to be a concession.

_There's no way I can change his mind... He's so sure that love can conquer all._ The raven swallowed his protestation and gave himself over to the movements of his brother's tongue, suddenly very aware that their time together might soon be over. "Let's just focus on the task at hand; we have to secure peace with Konoha. With them off our backs we'll be able to focus on what we should do about Pein and Madara."

Itachi sighed and nodded before reluctantly pulling away. _I was hoping for that kiss to turn into a bit more..._ "You're right, Otouto." _He seems to have calmed down. As much as I hate to say it, Madara might have saved us; his arrival forced Sasuke to reconnect with his humanity._

XXXXXX

Tsunade sighed as she walked down the twisting corridor that led to her office; it had been a long day. After sending the assassination teams out (which was difficult enough), a ranting and furious Naruto had cornered her. Even with the help of the others that weren't participating in the mission, it had taken her a few hours to escape and make sure that the hyperactive blonde wasn't going anywhere. Then, of course, she had felt the need to seek companionship in several bottles of sake. _I'll never understand why so many great ninja have fallen so far for that Uchiha boy…_

Head still a little fuzzy, Tsunade stopped in front of the door to her office. For an instant she was struck with a bit of guilt; Sasuke had been twisted mercilessly by Orochimaru, so, in a way, his current actions weren't his fault… _But clearly he's sane enough to kill, and the threat that he poses to the village makes him too dangerous to be left alive. _She shrugged, grateful for the slight drunken haze that surrounded her, and opened the door before stepping inside. Deciding that a nice nap was in order, she shut the door and headed for the desk before stopping dead in her tracks. There was someone sitting in her chair. And, apparently, another someone standing behind it.

"Hokage-sama… You seem surprised." The figure leant forward gracefully and spoke in response to her next movement. "Don't bother summoning the Anbu; we would incapacitate and, quite possibly, kill them without batting an eye." He shifted again, this time leaning back in his seat to confront the blonde woman with an appraising gaze. "But we aren't here for that… In fact, I have a proposition for you."

The man behind the chair stepped to stand beside the other, placing a hand firmly on a pale shoulder. He fixed Tsunade with a hard stare. "I strongly suggest you hear it out."

The Hokage blinked a few times to clear her mind before responding. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi… How did you…?" Realizing that they weren't going to answer, she didn't bother finishing her sentence. _I suppose I don't have a choice but to hear them out… It doesn't look like punching one of them through the wall will be terribly effective. _"Fine, what is it?" Her voice came out a bit hoarser than she would have liked, but other than that she was impressed with the composure it maintained.

Sasuke smirked and spoke again from the Hokage's chair. "As I understand things, you want me dead. Now, as much as I'd like to oblige the Leaf Village's attempts to carry out your dirty work, I'd only end up beating the shit out of them, and it wouldn't solve either of our problems. They would keep coming back, am I right?"

Tsunade stared, horrified and hypnotized, as Itachi's hand moved into his brother's hair. He began stroking his scalp and smirked down at the raven as he hummed appreciatively and leant into the touch while waiting for an answer. _They… They're really… I can't believe it. Is Sasuke really the reason that Itachi killed their entire clan? _She settled for a nod, not trusting herself to speak.

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes as his suspicions were confirmed. "I thought so." He gestured to Itachi, who produced a dark silken sack. "In hopes of changing your mind on the matter, I've brought you a present." The raven took the bag from his brother and stood, setting it gently upon the large desk in front of him. After arranging it briefly, he slid it across the desk between them.

After a momentary hesitation, the blonde woman swallowed thickly, willing strength into her voice. "What is it?" Tsunade grimaced as she forced it out, her question barely a whisper. _What could it possibly be? No matter what it is, I can't just stop chasing them... They're my problem as former ninja of the leaf; it would be my failure if I were to let them escape._

"Open it."

Itachi's words seemed to snap the Hokage out of her trance. She nodded again and tentatively reached forward to unlace the bag before stopping abruptly. _I don't know what's in there; I'm not going to open it just like that! It could be a trap or a curse or, anything, really... _"No." Her face settled into a hard glare. "I don't want any present from you."

_I think that was a threat... But if she makes a single move, she's dead. There's no way I'd let her so much as touch my Sasuke._ The older Uchiha stiffened at her tone and moved to stand slightly in front of his brother.

"Calm down, Nii-san." The raven placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder to still any further movement. "I don't think she'd be stupid enough to attack us."

_How dare he patronize me? If I wasn't outnumbered I could beat the shit out of him. _"Look, if you're going to kill me, just do it. I'm sick of your bullshit." Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk to emphasize her point.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, utterly unfazed by her outburst. "We have no intention of killing you, Lady Hokage. All I want you to do is hear us out." He reached forward with a sneer and yanked the bag open.

"Wha-? Is that?" Tsunade gasped in recognition as she beheld Orochimaru's head, his angry expression perfectly preserved. She sunk into one of the chairs across from her desk in spite of herself. _They... They killed him. He's...gone. He isn't a threat anymore..._

The older Uchiha looked away in disgust; the sight of the snake reminded him of the marks on Sasuke's neck, of the scream he had heard while rushing through the lair. _I hope getting rid of that thing will finally release him from whatever he felt after killing him... I need to get my Otouto far away from here so we can move on completely, and I'd prefer not having to kill every unsuspecting group that wanders across our path._ Itachi shook his head to clear it and returned his attention to the Hokage.

Tsunade stared at the head, hardly daring to believe that it wasn't part of another of the snake's deviousplans. _But Itachi wouldn't go along with it, even if Sasuke might. No, it has to be real..._ After reassuring herself by examining it a little more closely and carefully checking for any sign of fraud, she returned her gaze to the brothers before her. "It's really him. How did you-?"

"Never mind that." The raven's eyes hardened and his voice fell to a monotone that indicated his seriousness. "The point is, I have eliminated one of your most dangerous enemies. We might end up taking out a couple more if you're lucky, but I think the cessation of Orochimaru's vile plans and experiments should be plenty to secure our disappearance from your radar."

_They don't want to be chased anymore... _The blonde woman blinked at the request. "The Anbu would never erase you from their records." She paused as Itachi shifted, no doubt preparing to attack if she didn't agree to their terms. "But I can call off the teams I sent out as soon as they report in."

"That would be suspicious; it would jeopardize your position and bring your honor into question." _It could hinder our ability to get away; if we can't take out Madara and Pein, we'll have a hell of a time avoiding detection anyway._ Sasuke stared at the blonde woman, gauging her reaction to what he said. When her eyes widened and she didn't respond, the raven knew she hadn't considered the ramifications. _At least that means we have her sufficiently scared._

The older Uchiha spoke just before his brother could continue. "While we have little regard for your reputation, Konoha doesn't need any more problems."

_He's right... After everything that has happened lately we have to try and preserve as much peace as we can for as long as possible._ Tsunade nodded and exhaled; she had to try to regain her composure so she could think logically about their proposal. _We've expended so many resources to bring Sasuke back, and all have been in vain. Now that Orochimaru is dead, there really isn't any reason to keep tracking him down... And if he and Itachi end up joining forces with Akatsuki, it won't change our position much; we'll still have to take them out. But if they're serious about staying away, we'll lose a lot less nin..._ Having made up her mind, she looked back and forth between them. "Can you both give me your word that you won't kill any Konoha nin, even if they attack?"

Itachi scoffed. "They won't be able to track us down."

The raven glanced at his brother and suppressed a laugh. "You have our word. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Now get out of here; both of you are forbidden from returning to Konoha ever again unless specifically summoned by the acting Hokage." She stood and glared at them, waiting until they had nodded and disappeared before slumping back into her chair. _At least that's over..._ A knock sounded at the door and she groaned. "What is it?"

Shizune stuck her head in. "Lady Hokage, the team supervising Naruto failed to check in. It seems he has incapacitated them and escaped..."

Tsunade let her head fall backward against her chair. "Goddamnit! That little prick had better have a damn good explanation when I get a hold of him..."

XXXXXX

Naruto sprinted through the forest, trying desperately to remember where the teams were going to be deployed. _They went in too many different directions... There's no way I can stop all of them._

Kyuubi's voice sounded in his head. _**:You don't have to find **_**them**_**; if we know anything about Sasuke, he won't be anywhere close to the teams. He doesn't want to kill them.:**_

"Duh!" The blonde smacked his forehead and scolded himself for thinking they would ever be able to catch the raven. _Okay, so where do we look? I don't suppose you can smell him?_ He inhaled experimentally and sighed, finding nothing.

_**:That's where the problem lies... He wouldn't be stupid enough to go around without suppressing his chakra, either.: **_The demon growled in frustration and leered as an idea came to mind. _**:We will just have to make him come to us...:**_

_Yeah, and how the hell are we going to do that? He's spent the last three years avoiding me... It's not like we have anything he wants._ Naruto conveyed the thought bitterly; it hurt to acknowledge that Sasuke didn't care anymore.

Kyuubi smirked at the blonde's naivety. _**:As much as he wants you to believe that, it isn't true. If he didn't care, he would've killed you by now.:**_

Trying to suppress a smile, the Jinchuuriki nodded a bit. _If even Kyuubi thinks that..._ He barely contained his giddiness and returned to the question at hand. _But how are we going to lure him in?_

_**:Oh you will see, kit. Just let me take care of everything.:**_

XXXXXX

Itachi and Sasuke walked lazily through the forest, each perfectly content to walk in silence with the other. _It's so nice to have this with him again... I didn't realize how much I missed these casual strolls._ The older Uchiha let himself reminisce for a moment, recalling the long-past peaceful days of their youth.

"Do you think we've waited long enough yet?" The thoughts running around in Sasuke's head made him a tense, and though he was trying his best not to show it, he was eager to leave Konoha behind and turn his attention to the real problem. _I don't know what else I can do about my deal with Pein... I can't just leave him to put his plans into action, but... Fuck, giving in to him might be the only way. _Forcing his shoulders to relax, he turned to look at his brother as he responded.

"Hmm... Probably." Itachi had to admit that he was excited to test out their deal with the Hokage. _I haven't been able to feel his chakra for so long... We're finally far enough away from our enemies to do it safely, assuming Konoha has kept up their end of the bargain._

Without hesitation they placed their palms together and closed their eyes. The raven took a deep breath and willed himself to bury his emotions relating to the conflict with Pein. _If he feels them in my chakra it'll all be over. I have to convince him that I think there's a way out, that I have faith and that I'm sure we'll find a way... He deserves to be happy as long as possible._ He released a deep breath and focused on his feelings for his brother. Instead of letting the other Uchiha feel his doubt, his resignation, he provided all of the love he could muster.

Itachi shuddered as their energy grew and began to wind together. They released their limits simultaneously, steadily relaxing into one another as it pulsed along their skin. Finally, the older Uchiha opened his eyes and found onyx orbs staring back at him. There was a look in Sasuke's eyes that he couldn't quite place, and for a moment it worried him. _We've been through a lot, and it's nowhere close to being over... If he's nervous I certainly don't blame him._ "Otouto..." He curled his fingers around the other man's and let his feelings flow into his chakra as it curled around Sasuke.

"Nii-san." The raven closed his eyes as he was encompassed with so much love, so much devotion, that it hurt. _He cares so much... I don't know how I'll be able to leave him, but... I have to. As much as I'd like to delude myself, our love isn't more important than the lives of thousands._ Sasuke let himself enjoy the moment and leaned forward, meeting Itachi's lips as though at the same moment they had been searching for him.

The kiss became more heated and for a few moments they were lost in each other as arms wound around necks and waists and the brothers let themselves give in to the moment. Finally they parted, both shaking from the intensity of their exchange, and slowly began rebuilding the walls that they used to keep their power in check. They waited in silence, sure that any Anbu squad would come running without opposing orders.

Sasuke rested his head on the older Uchiha's shoulder and revelled in the feel of strong arms around him. _I will give him everything I can before we confront Pein. _He nuzzled the warm neck before him and planted a soft kiss over his brother's pulse before relaxing as much as he could, trying for just a moment to ignore the fate that lay ahead.

XXXXXX

_How are we going to find him, again? Goddamnit I thought you had a plan, Kyuubi._ Naruto growled under his breath. They had been sprinting through the forest for hours now looking for something, anything that could lead them to Sasuke.

_**:Relax, kit. We've been on their trail for a while now... Apparently they've paid a visit to Konoha in the past couple hours.: **_Kyuubi practically purred to himself; it was a pleasure to follow the raven's scent, and there was nothing like being allowed to chase his prey without restraint.

The blonde tried to contain the different emotions that hit him all at once. _What the fuck was he doing there? He goes back as soon as I leave? _"Goddamnit, Sasuke." He ground out the name with a tired frustration and was just about to express how hopeless he feared their chase to be when he stopped dead. The nine-tailed beast flared inside him and he felt heat pooling in his groin.

_**:You see, kit?: **_Kyuubi smirked, feeling the lust wash over their shared form as they were both consumed with the same thought. _**:He's close... We're an hour away at most. Now that you sense him, feel him, do you think you can abandon your honor and give him one last fuck to remember us by? Who knows, it just might change his mind.:**_

Naruto licked his lips and tried to rid his mind of the pervasive ideas that rushed to the forefront all too easily. _No... We have to... We have to just catch up and warn him... We can't... He won't want anything else._ He released a shuddering breath and willed his arousal down before swallowing thickly; he had to keep his sanity.

_**:Are you afraid of what we could do to him? You're too considerate. After all that he's done to you a good, rough fuck is the least that he deserves.: **_With a lustful growl Kyuubi conjured a few especially delectable images to tempt the blonde. _**:Think of all the things we could do... Together we could overpower him and make him ours, we could put him in a cage, tie him to a bed, whatever, and have our way with him until he begged us to do all sorts of naughty things to him...:**_

_St-top..._ The Uzumaki was losing his grip on reality, his vision going red as he thought of all that the darkest parts of him wanted to do to Sasuke. _I couldn't imprison him like that... I to love him, not break him! I want him to love me, to want me like I want him... I would take him only if he wanted me to, and you're not going to convince me otherwise._ Naruto felt the sweat settle on his skin, cool as the sun began to peek behind the mountains in the distance. He seemed to have appeased the fox for the moment, at least. "So don't do anything devious."

Kyuubi seemed to roll his eyes, but kept his protestation to himself; the time would come, he was sure of it. _**:We'll see. Now let's go.:**_ When the blonde saw Sasuke, a beautiful temptation in the moonlight, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

XXXXXX

A/N  
I am fully aware that this story may have faded into obscurity, but I will finish it, goddamnit! Perhaps this summer...

Anyway, please review! For my sanity I need to know if anyone is still out there. Oh and btw there's totally a lemon next chapter; it is long past due.

Much Love,  
Viotox


End file.
